El lazo que nos une
by azraelth16
Summary: Post 4x03 y alrededores :P Bajo la prespectiva de los protagonistas, un Henry mas maduro comenzará a coger poco a poco las riendas y sus decisiones seran clave para la resolución de los problemas que los rodean. Sobre todo los de las personas que mas quiere, sus madres. SQ y quizas algo mas ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidades: Ni OUAT ni sus personajes me pertenecen, que si no...**

**Sed buenos que es mi estrenada! **

**Saludos!**

_Que ironía... al final si que resulto ser el amor mas puro la cura que necesitaba Marian. Al final me aferraba a que el amor no era la solución para todo, que debía ser algo mas complejo, pero no, hay estaba otra vez. Me aferraba a creer que Robin no me amaba, que quería tener de vuelta a su esposa y en el fondo quería tener la satisfacción de devolverle lo que un día le arrebaté sin saberlo. Menos mal que nadie puede oír mis pensamientos, me perderían el poco respeto que aun me tienen si me muestro tan blanda, tan... Snow... Argh! solo pensarlo siento nauseas y creo ser capaz de vomitar mariposas y arcoíris._

_Pero la realidad me golpea de nuevo. No es Robin quien saca a su esposa de su letargo, sino el pequeño Rolan. Como no se me ocurrió antes!? el amor que un hijo y una madre comparten debe ser el mas fuerte. Ya lo vi una vez, esa maldita Swan me arrebató lo único que daba sentido mi existencia. Se que Henry me quiere y que fuí yo la que rompió esa ultima maldición y es curioso cuando pienso en mi... Hermana... pues sin ella no hubiera sabido que Henry me amaba como yo lo amaba a el. Aunque sigo teniendo la sensación que para el soy una segundona... Yo! Una reina! relegada a un segundo puesto por la hija de pavanieves y el pánfilo de su queridito..._

_Ignoro todo lo que puedo la mirada de Robin cuando su esposa abre los ojos. No la mira a ella, sino a mi. Aprovecha los segundos que le dan madre e hijo mientras se abrazan para decirme con la mirada algo que interpreto como "Ves? mi beso no la despertó por que eres tu mi verdadero amor y no ella..." Evito a toda costa devolverle la mirada pero no lo puedo resistir. Su mirada se cruza con la mía tan solo un segundo pero inmediatamente giro sobre mi, no quiero que vea como mis ojos se humedecen. En realidad no se que sentir. Debería estar dando saltos de alegría, pues según el hechizo de Campanilla, el hombre que ahora esta un par de metros de mi espalda, es mi verdadero amor, pero no puedo evitar recordar como el la eligió a ella por encima de sus sentimientos y de los mios. No puedo evitar sentirme sola aun cuando me esta diciendo con su mirada que me quiere a su lado... Esta situación me puede. No puedo meterme en medio de esta familia, no cuando escucho a el pequeño Rolan llorando feliz mientras su madre le besa efusivamente las mejillas. Definitivamente el ser madre, con el paso del tiempo, ha hecho de mi una blanda y una cursi... _

- Mamá, por fin despiertas... - El pequeño Rolan habla entre sollozos, aferrado fuertemente al cuello de su madre cuando esta se incorpora

- Rolan ¿que...? - acaricia la cabeza al pequeño mientras busca la mirada de su marido.

Robin se voltea hacia ella y se acerca un poco mas...- Tranquila, ahora todo esta bien - le decía mientras acariciaba la mejilla.

Rolan se separó del cuello de su madre para mirar a su padre con una sonrisa en su rostro bañado de lágrimas.- Ahora podremos volver a estar los tres juntos - Las palabras del pequeño hacen que Robin quede en un estado de estupefacción total.

- Claro que si cariño - Marian, ignorando el estado de su marido, volvía a besar a su hijo mientras con una mano acercaba a su marido para besarlo...

_Suficiente. ya he tenido suficiente. comienzo a caminar hacia la salida, donde se encuentra mi pequeño príncipe. Henry había estado presenciando todo el empalagoso rencuentro familiar... de nuevo... No me sorprende que haya insistido en hacer venir a Rolan a ver a su madre. El mas que nadie, sabe lo fuerte que es el amor entre madre e hijo. Evidentemente, nos negábamos dado el aspecto físico de Marian, su hijo tendrá grabada esa imagen de su madre congelada en su retina por mucho tiempo. Lo que me sorprende de Henry es que está mirando toda esa escena con una expresión triste... Lo ultimo que necesito es que mi propio hijo sienta pena de mi por haber hecho que Rolan despierte a su madre. Cuando pone sus ojos sobre los mios mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta donde el se encuentra, su mirada triste se humedece... seguro al ver mis lagrimas que no puedo evitar que caigan por mis mejillas. Ni siquiera se cuando las he dejado caer, solo soy consciente de ellas cuando veo que su mirada se posa sobre la mía._

_Paso a su lado, girando mi rostro para que deje de ver mi debilidad. "el amor te hace debíl" cuantas veces lo habré oido. Pero ya no me importa, la verdad he dejado de preocuparme hasta de mi aspecto físico, cosa no muy normal en mi. avanzo por el pasillo del edificio para dirigirme a la calle. hubiese querido poner mis emociones en orden para desaparecer de allí y solo dejar de mi una estela de humo violeta, pero me falta el aire y solo el exterior podrá dármelo para calmarme._

_Oigo pasos detras de mi, Henry me sigue. "Mamá" le oigo llamarme en una lejanía que se que no existe. Tan solo esta a unos metros de mi y tengo la sensación de escucharlo sumergida en el agua. Salgo a la calle y al bajar las escaleras Henry me sujeta por el brazo deteniéndome. Me gira con una fuerza que no sabia que poseía en medio de las escaleras para mirarme a la cara, Estando sobre los escalones quedamos a diferentes alturas y lo primero qe veo es su mandivula apretada, surcada de lagrimas. No quiero mirarle, pero no puedo evitar que el coja mi cara y me obligue ha hacerlo... Asi se queda unos segundos, mirándome a los ojos... y lo unico que veo son sus remordimientos... como se parece a su madre... la misma mirada tenia Swan cuando salió tras de mi en Granny's el día que trajo a Marian. Aunque en ella odié esa mirada de pena sobre mi, en mi hijo no tiene el mismo efecto, pues lo último que deseo es que se sienta culpable por hacer lo correcto. Mientras me mira de esa forma solo puedo sentir orgullo de madre... mi pequeño príncipe... mi pequeño héroe... me entristece pensar que Henry se siente tan mal por no poder hacer que yo tenga mi propio final feliz. su mirada cambia a cada instante que pasa, mirándome de un ojo a otro, veo impotencia y su labio comienza a temblar... Trago hondo para aguantar mi propio llanto e infundirle fuerzas_

- Shhhh... - Le intenta tranquilizar subiendo su mano hasta su nuca haciendo que sus frentes se unan mientras cierra los ojos y niega debilmente con la cabeza.

- Mamá, yo... - Supira mientras baja las manos para abrazar a su madre. - Me siento fatal... yo...- separa su cabeza de la de su madre para fundirse en un cálido abrazo

- Henry, no...- Le interrumpe - Has hecho lo que debías...- le dice mientras descansa su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hijo. - insististes en que esa era la solución, pese a nuestras advertencias... para ese niño no a debido ser fácil ver a su madre así... pero ya esta todo como deberia y mi único sentimiento hacia ti es un enorme orgullo de madre... - Le dice susurrando, intentando que esas palabras arrastren cualquier síntoma de culpa que pueda albergar.

- ¿Como puedes sentirte tan orgullosa? - le pregunta mientras se separa lo justo para volver a mirarse a los ojos. - ¿Que tan diferente es esto de lo que hizo Emma cuando trajo a Marian del pasado? - Regina arqueó las cejas y le regalo una sonrisa sincera

- Porque lo que hizo tu madre fue por pura inconsciencia - le dijo mientras se separaba y entrelazaba sus dedos detrás de la cintura de Henry - Ella sabia perfectamente que no podía alterar nada del pasado, no se sabían que consecuencias podría traer... y ni tan siquiera se molestó por intentar averiguar quien era ella... _y aunque lo hubiera hecho, seguro que la hubiera traido igual_ - bajó la mirada al suelo mientras decía.

- No lo entiendo - henry miró hacia abajo al igual que su madre - Precisamente por eso, ella no sabia que era la mujer de Robin, sin embargo yo... - ambos levantaron la cabeza volviéndose a mirar - yo sabia, estaba convencido de que Rolan rompería su hechizo y traería de vuelta a su madre... - fruncía el ceño mientras decía

- Precisamente... - Regina pasó su pulgar por la frente del chico queriendo así quitar esa preocupación mientras le explicaba - Sabias que ella despertaría... le devolverías a Rolan a su madre. Sé que tu mejor que nadie conoce esa sensación y quisistes volver a reunir a una familia. Tu madre la salvó para tener su conciencia limpia, un acto que creo bastante egoísta por su parte, no te ofendas... - le dijo arqueando una ceja y poniendo una sonrisa de medio lado - Pero lo que tu has hecho es un acto desinteresado y estoy segura de que en ningún momento no dejabas de pensar si esto era bueno o no para mi, eso me llena de orgullo - le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y posó sus labios en la frente del chico para así zanjar el asunto.

- Me gustaba verte sonreír, estabas tan feliz... - le dijo con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el beso de su madre. - Cada día estoy mas convencido de que los génes de mi familia, tanto de una parte como de la otra, no han hecho otra cosa que hacerte la vida imposible - Regina lo miró sorprendida y acto seguido se hecho a reír ante la mirada de circunstancial de su hijo

- Pero, Henry...! - quiso hablar mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad después de reír - Al fin y al cabo es gracias a ellos que tengo lo mas importante de mi vida - le decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla ya sin rastro de lagrimas - Además, he de decir que la inteligencia no la heredastes de ellos, eso fué cosa mía! - le dijo con una sonrisa pícara

- jeje... bueno entonces... nos vamos? - dijo Henry separándose de su madre y cogiéndose de su mano - Mmmmhh... dime que podemos ir a casa a comer algunos de los dulces que haces tan ricos - Puso su mejor cara de cachorrito, la que sabia que su madre no resistia

- Claro que si, así me cuentas como ha ido con... - No pudo acabar la frase cuando vió a Robin saliendo al exterior muy agitado

- Regina! - Gritó al verlos apunto de marcharse - ¡Espera, no te vayas! - Madre e hijo se sobresaltaron mientras Robin corría hacia ellos

- ¿Ahora que Robin? _No me lo pongas mas difícil_ - Su corazón le dió un vuelco pero no quería dejar que el hombre lo notara... lo que no pudo evitar fué apretar contra si la mano de su hijo - ¿Que quieres? - dijo mientras notaba la mirada triste de su hijo de nuevo

- No puedes irte... no aún - Cogió la mano de la mujer con firmeza y tiró de ella hacia dentro. Quiso soltar la mano de su hijo pero vió que este se negaba. Henry la apretó con fuerza y con un semblante desafiante se encaminó junto con ellos de nuevo al interior.

_¿Ahora que? ¿de nuevo tengo que soportar a la familia feliz? Por Dios, solo espero que no me vuelva a mirar como antes, no puedo soportarlo. Ya es bastante dificil como para que el insista sobre sus sentimientos... bueno, con Henry a mi lado, dudo que diga algo fuera de lugar teniendo a su esposa de vuelta gracias a la insistencia de mi hijo._

- Vas a decirme que pasa? - preguntó Regina mientras volvían apresuradamente sobre sus pasos

- Veras, yo... - Se detuvieron en la entrada del despacho donde se encontraban Rolan y su madre... - No se como decirte... - Henry apretó contra si la mano de su madre cuando Robin la soltó y se puso frente a ella

- Sueltalo ya, no tengo todo el dia - puso todo su autocontrol en esas palabras con el semblante mas frio que consiguió - Si es para darme las gracias no es a mi a quien debes dárselas si no a mi hijo - Sentenció esperando que se tratara de eso, aunque en el fondo sabia que para eso no la traería a ella de vuelta al despacho

- No hace falta que me agradezca nadie nada - dijo Henry firmemente. El chico quería sacar a su madre de ahí, sabia que esta situación la hacia sufrir innecesariamente

- No se trata de eso - Contestó Robin mientras hurgaba en su bandolera - aunque si me siento muy agradecido - Había un halo de tristeza en sus palabras, pero los tres quisieron ignorar ese hecho. - Es por esto - La mirada de Regina se transformó al ver el objeto que extrajo de la bolsa

_¡Mierda! ¿se trataba de eso? ¡joder! ¿Como me he podido enamorar de este pedazo de insensible... ¡Gilipollas! ¡Eso es lo que es! Como me alegra que nadie pueda escuchar mis pensamientos... el vocabulario que utilizo interiormente dista mucho del que muestro a la gente... pero es que esto... no me importaría lo mas mínimo que mi hijo me escuchara, por su cara puedo ver que sus pensamientos no distan tanto de los mios._

- ¿Regina? ¿estas bien? - Pregunta Robin un poco temeroso - ¿crees que podrías... ? - dijo mientras abría el pequeño arcón que albergaba el corazón de Marian

- Pues claro! quien si no? yo se lo extraje, recuerdas? _lo acabas de abrir ante mi, ni siquiera intentastes hacerlo tu! pero que pasa contigo? cuanto mas he de aguantar todo esto?_ - Regina apretaba los dientes mientras cogía el arcón con el corazón dentro y encaminándose decisiva hacia dentro - Rolan! porque no vas con tu padre y henry a la entrada? tengo que hablar con tu madre, cariño - dijo con toda la serenidad que pudo reunir para que el niño no se preocupase

- Si, voy... - contesto el pequeño - Regina? - la llamó frente a ella

- Si? - se inclinó para estar mas a su altura

- Gracias - rodeó con sus bracitos el cuello de la ex alcaldesa y besó su mejilla. Salió enseguida corriendo hacia su padre, mientras que Regina reaccionaba al ataque de cariño del pequeño y miró a Marian ahora sentada en el sillón

- Como te encuentras? -

- Me siento extraña, como fuera de lugar - _Dímelo a mi_ pensó Regina. Cogiendo con cuidado el corazón de la otra mujer, se puso a su altura.

- Quizás cuando recuperes esto, todo lo veas de otra manera - decía mientras veía que Robin desde la puerta dió un par de pasos y se detuvo en medio de la estancia - Será una pequeña presión y todo habrá acabado - Mala elección de palabras, a sonado como si quisiera aplastarlo entre sus manos... pero vió que la mujer qe tenia enfrente no era muy... perspicaz, asi que no se molestó en aclarar en que sentido iba su última frase. acercó su corazón al pecho de la mujer y presionó suavemente para colocarlo de nuevo dentro de su cuerpo.

- mmh! - Mariam abrió los ojos después de sentir esa presión y ese calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo

- ¿Mejor? - preguntó mientras se incorporaba

- Si... Si! - dijo sonriente mientras se levantaba en un impulso - ¿Robin? - corrió hasta estrellarse contra el cuerpo de su marido. - Te amo tanto... - susurró sobre los labios del hombre

- Mamá, vamos! - dijo Henry apretando la mandíbula desde la puerta. No hacia falta nada más para que fuera derecha a la salida.

- Regina! - la llamó de nuevo, Robin, mientras que Regina de espaldas a el, al lado de su hijo, esperando que no le pidiera nada mas - Gracias - Ella alzó la mano como única contestación y madre e hijo salieron igual que entraron

- Te pido por favor, que no hablemos mas de Robin - dijo Regina irritada una vez en la calle de camino al coche

- De acuerdo... pero pienso que es un verdadero gilipollas - contestó Henry al llegar al Mercedes

- Henry! Que modales son esos!? - No pudo evitar soltar una risita mientras reprendía a su hijo por su actitud - Yo no te he enseñado a hablar de ese modo, voy a tener una charla con tu otra madre, a ver que tipo de educación le da a mi hijo! - En realidad, no lo estaba regañando y ambos lo sabían cuando el vehículo se encaminaba hacia la mansión Mills - Te quiero mi pequeño heroe - Le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa llena de amor y gratitud.

- y yo a ti mamá - le devolvió la sonrisa mientras llegaban a casa.

- Lasaña? - pregunto al chico en la entrada de la mansión.

- YEEESSSS! - Gritó eufórico, sabiendo lo bien que cenaría esa noche.

**primer capitulo de (espero) muchos, que tengo la cabeza llena llenita!**

**Y bien!? que os a parecido!? sugerencias criticas constructivas o lo que os de la gana, posteaaaad!**


	2. Chapter 2

Horas antes, ese mismo día...

_Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar de tanto rebanarme los sesos mientras Henry insiste que es posible que no sea una solución permanente pero si consiguieramos llevarla a cabo nos daría tiempo y ventaja para para encontrar una resolución más... ética? no, ética no es la palabra... No es malo ni cruel... Pero como el dice, no es una solución definitiva. La verdad es que mi hijo se está convirtiendo en un hombrecito de una inteligencia admirable y seguramente su velocidad neuronal es superior a la mía... contra más pasa el tiempo, parece que empieza a ir pasos por delante de los adultos. Quizás tenga mucho que ver su inocencia y confianza propia de chicos de su edad, dándole una seguridad que seguramente se vaya mermando con los años... Pero sobretodo, se debe a la excelente educación que ha recibido durante todos estos años._

_Al pensar en su educación, siempre siento impulsos de preguntarle a Henry por todo lo que hacia con su madre antes de tener en su poder ese libro... Aunque siempre acabo conteniendo ese impulso, pues estoy segura que Regina ha sido una madre estupenda, solo hay que conocer un poco al chico para darse cuenta... Y eso duele. No es ni un reproche ni nada parecido, pero el imaginar a Henry explicando cuan maravillosa fué su madre antes de saber que era la Reina Malvada, me provoca un nudo en el estómago... Ojalá hubiese estado junto a ellos para sentirme de verdad una madre a la altura de un joven tan formidable, aún a sabiendas que en comparación con Regina... seguramente hubiese aprendido tanto de ella... Pero no, nos teníamos que odiar, ese era el destino no?_

- ¿Ma estás bien? - Pregunta Herny - Te has pasado la tienda del abuelo. ¿en que estas pensando? - Emma al darse cuenta pisa el freno y da marcha atrás para estacionar su ruidoso vehículo.

- Perdona chico, estaba distraída - dijo cogiendo sus cosas para apearse del coche - Entonces, ¿Regina vendrá a buscarte después o quieres que te lleve? - Caminaron hasta la puerta de la tienda de antigüedades.

- No hace falta, Emma, tengo piernas - Dijo el chico un poco molesto.

- Vaaale grandullón, era por ahorrarte el camino pero ya eres mayorcito, no? - habia un aire divertido en ella para aligerar la tensión. Abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero al chico.

- No es eso, solo quiero hacer una cosa antes... -

- ¿Una cosa? ¿tendría que empezar a preocuparme? - Interrumpió Gold mientras salia de la trastienda alertado por el sonido de la campana

- Buenos días Gold. Hemos venido a... -

- Si, lo sé, pasad detrás - volvió a interrumpir

- ¿Sabes que es bastante irritante que siempre interrumpas haciendo alusión a que lo sabes todo y lo ves todo? - dijo Emma mientras seguía a Gold junto a Henrry a la parte trasera de la tienda.

- Emma, no lo malinterpretes, almenos hoy he sido yo la que le he informado sobre lo que habéis venido a buscar... Buenos días chicos - finalizó Belle con una sonrisa mirando a ambos mientras se levantaba del sillón

- ¿Y como sabías tu a que veníamos, si a surgido de repente? .- cuestionó la Salvadora

- Cuando me fuí a dormir anoche, le daba demasiadas vueltas y no podía conciliar el sueño... - Emma se giró escuchando a su hijo hablar mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando a que el chico acabase su explicación - No me mires así, Ma. Necesitaba poner en orden mis teorías y sabía que Belle daría mucha luz a algunas de mis dudas. Asi que anoche la llamé y hablamos. - Finalizó mientras se sentaba en el sillón

- No creo que el cómo... sea demasiado importante - Sentenció Rumpel. Se colocó tras su escritorio abriendo el Armario

- Cierto, la verdad es que ni me sorprende - Sonrió Emma mirando de reojo a su hijo

- Tu hijo es un chico brillante - susurró Belle para que solo la escuchara su amiga.

_Claro que era brillante, pero eso no es gracias a mi. Otra vez ahí estaba esa sensación de vacío y de ausencia. No puedo evitar sentirme en un segundo lugar respecto a mi hijo. Vale que yo pase mas tiempo con el que su madre, pero eso no es consuelo. Mi chico es mucho mas que brillante, como Regina. Genéticamente no tendrán nada que ver, pero si no fuera por los rasgos físicos que compartimos Henry y yo, me sentiría mucho peor... Nunca podré resarcirme de esos 10 años de ausencia, no podré resarcirlo a el aunque mi chico mi mire con esa expresión de "no importa, esta todo bien ahora" Joder! yo soy su madre y tengo la sensación que es el quien me consuela a mi y no al revés... Por muchas vueltas que le de, siempre me sentiré así, como la madre que lo abandonó, aunque fuese para darle una vida mejor, yo sabia en el fondo que podía correr mi misma suerte, teniendo una infancia dolorosa... pero no, lo ice, lo abandoné a su suerte rogando que encontrara una madre que le quisiera sobre todas las cosas. Alguien tubo que escuchar mis plegarias, porque mejor madre que Regina no he visto en mi vida. No es que sea una experta en la materia... pero lo que sé es que entre Regina y yo... yo siempre seré la segundona por mucho que los que me rodean me digan lo contrario..._

- Aquí esta - Gold colocó una bolsa de hilo sobre el escritorio sacando a Emma de su trance

- ¿Funcionará con ella? - preguntó la rubia mientras cogía la bolsa observando al hombre

- Funcionó con Regina, ¿porque no debería funcionar con la psicópata de la heladería? - cuestionó Belle

- No creo que ese sea problema, el problema será el como colocárselo - Gold entrecerró los ojos rumiando - Dudo que se deje engañar fácilmente -

- Mamá seguro nos ayudaría - Henry se acercó a los adultos - podriamos idear una operación conjunta para atraparla - sonrió el chico como si ya estubiéra planeando su propia estrategia

-Vale chico, y como la llamaremos? ¿Operación Ice Cream? - dijo de forma divertida Emma

- Que elocuente - Belle desplegó todo el sarcasmo que pudo mientras sonreía

- Demasiado - contestó Henry entrecerrando los ojos - Belle, cual es tu sabor de helado preferido? -

- Ese de menta con trocitos de chocolate... mmmmhhh - cerró los ojos como si estuviera disfrutando de uno en ese momento - After Eight creo que se llama -

- Pues así será: Operación After Eight en marcha! - Henry alzó las manos gritando su última frase

Los tres adultos comenzaron a reír por el entusiasmo del chico - Vale vale, lo pillo, pero... ¿Porque el sabor preferido de Belle? ¿estoy aquí sabes? Me ofendes... - dijo bromeando la rubia

- Porque fué Belle la que me "iluminó" anoche - contestó haciendo unas comillas en el aire - Además, conozco tu sabor preferido en los helados y me parece repugnante - izo una mueca de asco para expresarse

- Que va! es genial! y he de reconocer que el helado de pistacho de la bruja de hielo está increíble - esta vez los cuatro rieron ante la reacción infantil de Emma que gesticula de forma tosca con cada palabra - Chico, es hora de irnos. Gracias Gold, Belle - Se despidió alegre mientras madre e hijo se disponían a salir

- Cualquier duda ya sabeís como encontrarme - dijo el hombre mientras los acompañaba a la salida - pero tened en cuenta que solo habrá una oportunidad para colocarle el brazalete - sonrió despidiéndose así desde la puerta viendo como subían al escarabajo amarillo

_Este brazal no me trae buenos recuerdos... y por la expresión de Henry, a el tampoco le gusta mucho este objeto. Recuerdo su cara afligida cuando le expliqué sin muchos detalles, para no preocuparle en exceso, como Greg y Tamara capturaron a Regina. Omití las torturas a las que fué sometida su madre, pero su rostro entristecido parecía decirme que me estaba leyendo en los ojos el dolor que soportó esa mujer que hoy está ocupando demasiado rato mis pensamientos. Ese día creí que la perdería... y en dos ocasiones... odio recordar ese día nefasto, aunque después nos hicimos con la situación y fuimos a rescatar a Henry, cuando recuerdo ese día también recuerdo esa sensación de opresión sobre mi pecho tan fuerte que me cuesta respirar._

_Henry me observa desde el asiento del copiloto con cara de preocupación y se que está apunto de preguntarme que me pasa. No me he dado cuenta como el recordar ese día me había afectado de sobremanera y empecé a respirar con dificultad. Intento controlar mi respiración y me vuelvo hacia el mirándole con una sonrisa finjida para que deje de preocuparse... creo que no funciona..._

- Ma, estas...? -

- ¿De verdad no quieres que te acerque donde tu madre? Debería intentar suavizar las cosas con ella si vamos a volver a trabajar codo con codo - Dijo Emma interrumpiendo al chico para desviar su atención.

- ¿Que? No! no hace falta de verdad. Déjame mediar a mi. Reconoce que siempre que has querido arreglar algo con mamá al final acabais peor y no lo voy a consentir - Enfatizó sus últimas palabras para no dejar que Emma le llevase la contraria.

- Vale chico, está bien - Sonrió Emma al ver tan serio a su hijo - Que mayor te haces, Henry... siempre has sido un chico muy responsable, pero no quieras cargar todo tu solo, de acuerdo? tienes una gran familia y todos te apoyamos.- Aparcó el vehículo delante de Granny´s y se quedó mirando de frente a su hijo desde su asiento.

- Lo se, no te preocupes. Solo quiero ayudar, quiero que seamos una familia unida y también se que mamá tomará parte en esta operación si se lo pido. - le ofreció una mirada cómplice a la rubia. - Te quiero má - la abrazó dentro del coche antes de salir en dirección a la cafetería.

_El almuerzo se me pasó volando, hablando de cosas sin importancia con Ruby y mi chico. Al menos nos tomamos un respiro que creo que yo necesitaba más que nadie. Cuando Henry se había convertido en un joven tan fuerte? Siempre lo había sido pero últimamente me sorprende gratamente. "Má, he de irme" me dijo para despedirse mientras lo abrazaba y besaba. Se que no es propio de mi un arranque de cariño público con mi hijo, pero la verdad es que hoy me estaba conquistando su entereza pese a todo lo que nos rodea. Seguro que es debido a Regina, esa fuerza y esa seguridad... ahí esta por enésima vez esa sensación y su madre colándose en mis pensamientos mientras veo a nuestro hijo despidiéndose con la mano desde la puerta._

- ¿a donde va? - Ruby saca a su amiga de sus pensamientos

- Dice que tiene una teoría para sacar a Marian de su letargo y se va a reunir con su madre para llevarla a cabo - Contestó Emma de manera automática sin apartar la vista de la puerta por la que se había marchado su hijo.

- Y dime, ¿ya te a perdonado? - La rubia volteó rápidamente mirando a su amiga. Esta le regaló una sonrisa pícara

- ¿Que? No!... o si... yo que se... al menos no me a matado... - Dijo nerviosa - Henry dice que intentará mediar entre nosotras - Su voz se convirtió en un susurro y bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzada, sonrojándose.

- Tu héroe - Ruby se inclinó sobre la barra como si se contaran confidencias en voz baja

- Ni que lo digas... - levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con una sincera sonrisa de su amiga.

- ¡Y tu celestina! - Dijo Ruby en voz alta y divertida. Viendo la reacción en las mejillas de la rubia, no pudo evitar comenzar a reír

- ¡Ruby! ¿Pero que... que tonterías dices? - Emma notaba como sus mejillas ardían cada vez más y su amiga riendo más ruidosamente

- Huy, disculpa, olvidé que te gustan mutilados, ¿crees que Regina se cortaría una mano por ti? - Ruby seguía con la broma mientras su amiga recogía su chaqueta del taburete con una notable molestia y un mas aún notable sonrojo

- Esta broma te ha costado el almuerzo! ¡Hoy invitas tu! - Se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso decidido mientras la camarera seguía riendo.

- ¡Cuando quieras, Emm! El almuerzo no vale nada en comparación con tu cara! ¡IMPAGABLE! - Grito Ruby entre risas para que la rubia la escuchara desde el exterior. Emma se giró para lanzarle una mirada marca de la casa pero lo primero que vió sobre los vidrios de la puerta de la cafetería, fué su propio reflejo.

_La madre que...! ¡joder! Ruby tiene razón... ¡mi cara no tiene precio! Seguramente es debido a que hoy solo he tenido pensamientos y recuerdos relacionados con Regina. La estúpida broma de la loba a sido como si me hubiera estado leyendo el pensamiento y su olfato de licántropo hubiera advertido que pensaba en la madre de mi hijo... pero mi cara... ¡Dios! he de reconocer que mis mejillas parecen delatar sentimientos escondidos. Cualquiera podría mal interpretar mi reacción y la risa de Ruby no ayuda nada... no la culpo. La culpa es mía y de mis estúpidas mejillas rosadas!_

_Me dirijo hacia el coche intentando olvidar la situación surrealista que acabo de vivir. He de ir a la comisaria... todavía queda mucho por hacer..._

**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo algo mas largo para recrear un primer encuentro entre las protagonistas! espero que lo disfruteis!**

_Adoro cuando Henry me acompaña mientras preparo una de sus comidas favoritas. Me doy cuenta de lo habilidoso que se está volviendo, pues me sorprende la facilidad y la gracia que tiene mientras revolotea a mi alrededor ayudándome en la preparación. Consigo que se aleje un poco de mi haciendo que se siente en su taburete de la cocina mientras observa como coloco la bandeja de lasaña dentro del horno. Saco mi delantal y sacudo la ropa de estar por casa que llevo en este momento... si me vieran, se acabó todo respeto hacia mi persona: con una camiseta de pico gastada, un pantalon fino de chandal que la verdad me sienta como un guante y unas deportivas que solo uso los domingos si no salgo de casa._

_Henry me cuenta lo sucedido en la mañana. La sheriff tiene el brazalete con el que me capturaron y no puedo evitar que mi piel se erice recordando como la electricidad viajaba violentamente por mi cuerpo... como la Salvadora me salvó... como me volvió a salvar... Pero siento palidecer al recordar la desaparición de mi hijo, la mirada triste de Emma por tercera vez ese día... No se exactamente si ese fue el primer día en que me compadecía terriblemente de la persona que vino a este maldito pueblo para romper mi maldición. No solo por la desaparición de Henry, si no por que también perdió a Neal... Bealfire... Curiosamente lo recuperó, pero solo para volverlo a perder... Que cruel destino. Ni yo se lo desearía a la madre biológica de mi hijo. Francamente, contra mas tiempo pasa, más similitudes encuentro entre ella y yo..._

- Entonces mamá... ¿puedo decir que eres un miembro mas para la Operación After Eight? - Preguntó Henry esperanzado viendo el rostro relajado de su madre.

- ¿After Eight? -

- El helado preferido de Belle - contesta sonriente

- ¿Por que el de Belle? -

- A má le gusta el de pistacho - dijo con una mueca de asco. El joven omitió el hecho de que Belle y el estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche hablando sobre cosas de las que, según su madre, no deberían ser propias para su hijo.

- Agg, que mal gusto, Swan - Regina hablaba como si la misma rubia estuviera presente en la cocina, haciendo reír así a su hijo. - Está bien, echaré una mano a Emma si es lo que quieres, pero solo porque me has dado una información valiosa para meterme con tu madre.-

- mamaaa...? - cuestionó Henry entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Que? no sufras, solo compraré una bolsita de pistachos... y me los comeré todos sin darle ni uno... _o se los lanzaré de vez en cuando - _Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de la morena - MUAJAJAJAJA! - con la risa fingida de Reina Malvada, Henry rió a gusto mientras se incorporaban para preparar la mesa.

- Ooohh, cuanta maldad...! - dijo con sarcasmo entre risas.

* * *

><p>En ese mismo momento...<p>

_Toda la tarde intentando reunir alguna pista sobre el paradero de la heladera y nada... ni que se la hubiese tragado la tierra! después de enviar a mi padre para casa, consigo relajarme con un café bien cargado y, ahora si, descanso mis pies subiéndolos al escritorio mientras me tomo un respiro... que no dura mucho, mi teléfono vibra y no tengo intenciones de cogerlo, hasta que leo el nombre de Mary Margaret en la pantalla... creo que nunca podré cambiarle el nombre en mi agenda... que poner... ¿Mamá? ¿Snow?... La trato con cariño y se que adora que la llame mamá, pero mi agenda telefónica es otra cosa... aun no estoy preparada._

- Swan - contesta el teléfono como si no hubiera leído quien le llamaba

- Emma, soy yo... ¿no vais a venir a cenar? - Preguntó su madre.

- Arrg! lo siento mucho, debí decirle a David que Henry se quedaba con Regina... disculpa lo olvidé por completo - Puso su mejor vocecita inocente, no tenía ningunas ganas de reñir con su madre.

- ... Bueno, si tu lo ves bien, no hay problema... - Dijo con evidencia de que para ella si era un problema. - Y tu, cariño? tu padre me ha dicho que querías seguir trabajando, quieres que te lleve algo de cenar? - Mientras acababa de formular su pregunta. la puerta del despacho del Sheriff se abrió y Emma sonrió al recién llegado.

- No tranquila, mamá, ya he cenado algo - mintió. - Pero llegaré tarde, aún quiero seguir con esto y quizás llegue con hambre, déjame algo en la cocina, quieres? - Emma vió la sonrisa escandalosamente traviesa que se dibujó en la cara de el Capitán Hook después de escuchar a Emma decir que "llegaré tarde, y quizás llegue con hambre"

_¡Oh mierda! Killian a interpretado de forma erronea mis palabras... ¡Joder! y encima lo dije mientras le sonreía! Te cubres de gloria, Swan: Primero Ruby y ahora Killian..._

- Tranquila cariño, no trabajes demasiado, quieres? -

- Gracias de todas formas, os veo en un rato! - colgó sin esperar contestación.

- Vaya Swan, no esperaba que mintieras a tu encantadora madre por mi - Caminó hasta colocarse a mi lado - Pero me gusta que improvises cuando me ves aparecer - le dijo inclinándose hacia la rubia para besarla.

Apenas habían rozado sus labios, cuando Emma se apartó bruscamente hacia atrás - No le he mentido, tu me has mal interpretado, yo... - desvió la vista hacia su escritorio y sus ojos se posaron en la bolsa de hilo, que portaba el brazal - Tengo trabajo que hacer, que quieres Killian?-

- ¡Que decepción! - Dijo bromeando - Pasaba por aquí y vi la luz encendida, así que pensé que necesitabas que te hechara... una mano? - dijo levantando su única mano. Relajó la situación y Emma rió junto con el.

_"- Huy, disculpa, olvidé que te gustan mutilados, ¿crees que Regina se cortaría una mano por ti?-" Vale, no había necesidad de recordar la conversación de esta mañana con Ruby, pero con Killian bromeando con su mutilación, era óbvio que me viniera a la memoria... no?... lo que sea... no tengo tiempo para sus juegos, aunque he de decir que el cuero negro siempre me a parecido muy sexy, hoy Killian solo esta despertando en mi cierta incomodidad... _

- ¿Que es eso? - Hook curiosea allí donde los ojos de Emma se acababan de posar.

- Es algo sumamente importante -

_No se cuanto rato estamos hablando, cerca de una hora, mientras le pongo al día sobre el brazal y lo que tenemos en mente. Ahora por fin puedo decir que me he relajado, Killian siempre consigue hacerme reír con alguna de sus tonterías. El sentado en mi silla y yo sobre el escritorio riendo por alguna nueva ocurrencia de Hook... veo que se queda en silencio... ¿Ahora que le pasa a este? mira en brazal en sus manos con una expresión seria... _

- ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos en medio de la carretera, Amor? - Se incorpora de la silla y deja el brazal a un lado del escritorio quedando muy cerca de Emma.

- Si que lo recuerdo... _hay no, ya me a cortado el rollo_- contesta la rubia con seriedad

Killian posa su mano en la rodilla de Emma y separa sus piernas para quedar entre ellas - No dejo de pensar que lo nuestro puede llegar muy lejos, Amor... somos tan parecidos - le dice mirándola a los ojos con su mejor cara de cachorrito

- Necesito tiempo, eso es todo, me dijiste que esperarías... _Esto empieza a ser violento e incomodo - _dice forzando una sonrisa

- Por supuesto, rubia... siempre he estado dispuesto a esperarte todo el tiempo que hiciese falta... - subió su mano hasta quedarse sobre la mejilla de la sheriff. - Quiero que seamos iguales, que me dejes estar a tu lado, protegerte y cuidarte... - Emma no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura ante las palabras del pirata.

- Todo a su debido tiempo, si? - Le dijo acariciando la mano de este sobre su rostro. Killian comenzó a acercarse lentamente con los ojos vidriosos.

_Bueno, por contentarle con un beso no me voy a morir ni nada... _

Cuando sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros, Killian acortó la distancia bruscamente para atrapar los labios de la rubia. - ¡Mmh! - el murmullo que dejó escapar la sheriff por la violencia del choque de bocas no fué interpretado debidamente por el pirata el cual besaba con mas vehemencia. - Killian... no, detente... así no! - Emma intentaba hacer retroceder al pirata colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho y este se separó unos centímetros de sus labios

- Si, amor... esta es nuestra oportunidad, ¿no lo ves? ahora seremos iguales - Una Emma confusa, relajó la presión de sus brazos y el pirata volvió a besarla inclinándose sobre ella

¡_Mierda! ¿de que coño esta hablando!? Lo único que quiero es quitármelo de encima pero ahora esta sobre mi en el escritorio y no tengo fuerza suficiente para apartarlo desde esta posición... tranquila Emma, la magia es deseo, tal y como te enseñó Regina... se que puedo hacerlo... ahora es el momento, su mano ya no me sujeta!_

Emma consigue despegar sus labios de la boca de Killian - ¡He dicho que te detengas! - Posa firmemente sus manos sobre el pecho del pirata, sintiendo la magia atravesar su cuerpo dirigiéndose a sus manos a la vez que Hook sube su mano y su garfio hasta las muñecas de Emma, envolviendo una de ellas con el brazal... y nada sucedió.

La magia se rompe en la punta de sus dedos creando una tenue honda residual... como al lanzar una piedra en las tranquilas aguas de un estanque, el residuo de la magia de la Salvadora viaja casi imperceptiblemente, extendiéndose a lo largo y ancho de Storybrooke...

* * *

><p>- ¡Mama, te superas! - Dice un sonriente Henry recostado en su silla, mesándose la tripa. - La lasaña te ha quedado mejor que nunca - Le extendía su plato a su madre que ya estaba en pié recogiendo los restos de la cena<p>

- Mi lasaña estaba como siempre, eres tu que tenías mucho apetito! - Mientras reía junto a su hijo - ¿Vas a querer postre o ya he terminado contigo? - dijo arqueando una ceja observando al chico

- Mamá, la duda ofende... - fingió seriedad sin poder contener su sonrisa.

- De acueeerdo, ahora te lo traigo... _definitivamente, es hijo de su madre _- Se encaminó hacia la cocina cargando los platos cuando una suave brisa atraviesa toda la extensión de su cuerpo, activando su magia.

Un fuerte estruendo de platos estrellados, hacen brincar de la silla a un joven asustado. -¡Mamá! ¿Que ocurre? - Corrió hasta donde se encontraba su madre, enfrente de ella, los restos esparcidos y rotos de la cena - ¡MAMÁ! - Le grita para sacar a su madre de su trance.

- ¿has sentido eso? - pregunta ella con la vista fija en la puerta de entrada de la casa

- ¿Sentir el que? ¿que pasa? - Un asustado Henry le pregunta notablemente nervioso.

_Esa sensación... esa magia la conozco... se que proviene de Swan pero... era débil... ¿de donde viene? ¿que sucede?... El desconcierto se está apoderando de mi mientras oigo a mi hijo que sigue haciéndome preguntas... Avanzo los casi dos metros que me separan de la puerta para salir, ni me molesto en coger el abrigo, ahora mismo toda mi piel arde, mi magia está en guardia y me crispa por los poros. Camino decidida por el jardín. Se que está haciendo mucho frío cuando noto a henry que tiembla a mi lado._

- mamá por favor, explícame que pasa... - Dice temblando mirando a una Regina impasible ante el frío helador de esa noche

- Magia, eso es lo que pasa... Entra dentro, tengo que localizar la procedencia y ver que sucede - No le mira, pero Henry sabe que su madre no aceptará ninguna objeción.

- Esta bien... pero ten cuidado... - Retrocede unos pasos y se detiene - ¿Quieres que llame a Emma? -

- No hará falta... - Contesta susurrando lo suficientemente alto para que su hijo lo oiga y volviese dentro de casa.

_¿Donde estas Swan? intento concentrarme para seguir su rastro... es fácil comenzar a sentir su esencia, la conozco demasiado bien, pero se extiende por toda la ciudad y lo que necesito es encontrar el punto exacto de procedencia. Extiendo las palmas de mis manos hacia delante, como queriendo acunar el viento con mis brazos. Inspiro... expiro... cada vez que inspiro, mi magia transforma ante mis ojos cerrados luces y formas que aun no reconozco... Expiro y ahora son los sonidos inconexos que llegan a mis oídos... inspiro... las imágenes cada vez son mas nítidas pero sigo sin comprender... expiro... "¡suelt... AHH!" ¿Emma? si era tu voz, tu angustiada voz para ser exactos... aprieto mis labios, mis manos de cierran y noto como se me clavan las uñas en mi piel... debo contenerme... mis ojos me duelen de lo fuerte que los tengo apretados... inspiro, expiro, cada vez mas rápido, fundiendo las imágenes con el sonido cuando por fin lo veo claro._

* * *

><p>- ¿No lo entiendes, amor? sin tu maldita magia ahora seremos iguales, podremos estar juntos! - Volvió a inclinarse para besarla pero en ese momento Emma le escupió en la cara<p>

- ¡Nunca podria estar con un puto lunático obseso como... ! - El sonido ensordecedor de una fuerte bofetada corta la conversación haciendo que la Sheriff comience a sangrar por su labio

- ¡CALLATE! ¡ESTO ERA LO QUE QUERIAS! QUE FUESE EL HOMBRE EN ESTA RELACIÓN! QUE MI FUERZA PUEDA PROTEGERTE! - Rugió el pirata cogiendo con su única mano las muñecas de Emma, colocándole las manos sobre su cabeza.

- shht...! - Fué la respuesta al dolor infligido de sus muñecas apresadas y su piel surcada cuando el pirata utiliza su garfio para rasgarle la ropa. - Killian... no... - Se detuvo mirando a sus ojos.

- Amor... déjame hacerte sentir bien... - volvió a inclinarse pero esta vez Emma giró para mirar a otro lado. No le importó y comenzó a besar su cuello. - Déjame ser el hombre que siempre quisistes... - Dijo mientras bajaba rozando con su lengua, mordiéndole el cuello, la clavícula...

_¿Como he acabado así? apresada por un hombre que creía bueno y dulce... con el que pensaba compartir buenos momentos... ¿Donde ha ido? Debí haberme dado cuenta de su... impotencia. No es mi culpa que mi magia esté de vuelta... pero claro, el Capitán no se puede sentir inferior a una mujer... Dios, como no darme cuenta, el bosque encantado estaba lleno de retrógradas machistas y creo haber dado con el peor de todos..._

_Cierro los ojos, quiero dejar de sentirlo y me cuesta... A rasgado mi ropa de cintura para arriba... y no se si alegrarme o arrepentirme de usar siempre tejanos ajustados, porque le va a costar trabajo... "mmhh!" mierda, eso a dolido, va a dejar una buena cicatriz sobre mi cadera... no tengo ganas de seguir luchando... solo quiero que termine de una vez y se largue..._

_¡¿Pero que...!? ¡Ni hablar!_ "¡SUELTAME!" _Le grito mientras vuelvo a forcejear, mis piernas no están mejor que mis manos, pero Killian se ha distraído con mis pantalones y no veo mejor oportunidad..._

- ¡Deja de resistirte! -

_Me vuelve a apresar firmemente y giro mi cara, no soporto mirarle... desde esta perspectiva veo la puerta... lástima que sea tan tarde... no creo que nadie ven... ¿Qué? ¿Humo... violeta? una mano apoyada aparece justo frente a mis ojos... alzo la vista y ahí está la dueña de ese humo violeta... la miro pero ella mira al frente... sus manos apoyadas desde el otro lado del escritorio al rededor de mi cabeza y sus ojos llameantes mirando, como si en vez de haber traído a Marian del pasado, fuese la Reina Malvada. Sus labios fruncidos en una mueca de asco no son rojos... están blancos de lo apretados que los tiene. No llevará un despampanante vestido de reina malvada, tan solo una camiseta que parece antigua... y tampoco llevará su pelo perfectamente peinado... tan solo una coleta sencilla y varios mechones de pelo por su cara... Pero la expresión de su rostro... eso es lo que da verdadero terror._

_- _Regina... - Susurra Emma alertando a Hook.

- ¿Que coj...? - No pudo terminar la frase cuando voló despedido hasta la pared más cercana chocando ruidosamente. Sin llegar a tocar el suelo con sus pies, vuelve a ser despedido violentamente hacia la puerta, arrancando esta de sus gonzones y cayendo como un pelele maltrecho al suelo.

_-_ Emma... -

_Por fin habla... Sus manos siguen en la misma posición cuando baja la mirada para encontrarse con la mia. Su expresión ha cambiado completamente. En sus ojos veo tristeza... ternura... Comprensión, calor... sentimientos impropios para la Reina Malvada... más propios de un ángel... Mi ángel... el mismo que ahora me incorpora con su mano en mi espalda, el que camina alrededor del escritorio sin romper el contacto físico y visual conmigo... el que me revisa una a una cada herida, golpe o corte... me da igual._

_Vuelve a fijarse en mi rostro con esa misma expresión. Esta tan cerca que siento su respiración sobre mi piel. Veo como observa mi labio ensangrentado y se acerca un poco más... sus ojos están vidriosos y se me encoje el corazón cuando su mano se posa en mi cara. Pasa el pulgar por mi labio inferior, por encima de la herida, limpiándome la sangre con una suave caricia... y en este instante, es cuando dejo de respirar..._

* * *

><p><em>Se nota que no puede mirarse ante un espejo... si viera su estado y su aspecto, no me estaría mirando como si acabase de ver un fantasma. Es mas, parece ella el fantasma... no lo he podido evitar cuando he visto su labio inflamado emanando sangre... Le acaricio para que no me duela tanto verla en un estado tan lamentable y es peor... porque contiene el aliento y palidece... de sus ojos se desprenden dos lagrimas silenciosas y ahora soy yo la que contiene el aliento, Intento secarle las lagrimas con ambas manos pero no funciona, su cara se contrae... No, por favor, Swan... no me hagas esto...<em>

_Rompe a llorar... y la abrazo fuertemente contra mi... no se si para consolarla o para evitar quebrarme yo también... mientras llora apoyada sobre mi hombro, recuerdo al cerdo causante de todo esto y levanto la cabeza para mirarle... pero es demasiado tarde... no está._

- Vamos Swan... - Habló Regina - Vendrás conmigo a casa y allí te curaré, ¿de acuerdo? - No esperó que respondiera cuando su humo violeta las cubrió hasta no dejar rastro humano en la comisaría.

**¿que os ha parecido? seguiré incorporando personajes y que nadie crea que Hook saldrá de escena con facilidad! da muuucho juego!**

**Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**He vuelto! y la trama se complica! Espero que todos veáis el esfuerzo que hago actualizando tan rápido con capítulos cada vez mas extensos! Gracias a los que me seguís y gracias a los que me seguirán tras este capitulo jejeje ;)  
><strong>

**Que disfrutéis tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo!**

Minutos antes, esa misma noche...

- Comienza ha hacer demasiado frío para estos paseos nocturnos... - Dice Belle sujetando el brazo de su, ahora, marido. - Pero me encanta que lo hagamos. Da tanta normalidad a nuestras vidas... - sonríe mirando a Rumpel

- Me gusta mas cuando hace frío - Contesta el Oscuro mientras mira con ternura al rostro de su mujer, ahora confundida. - Tus mejillas sonrosadas y tu nariz colorada se ven adorables con las bajas temperaturas - Le acaricia mientras dice

- ¡Oh, vaya! entonces ahora tengo otro motivo mas para seguir sacándote a pasear por muy helada que sea la noche - Ríe apretando mas contra si el brazo de Rumpel.

_En momentos como este, soy capaz de olvidar toda magia y toda oscuridad que alberga mi alma y mi corazón solo para llenarse de esta mujer. De mi mujer. Soy dichoso de tenerla a mi lado, de poder amarla y dejar que me ame... No seré el mejor marido y estaré muy lejos de ser un buen hombre... pero juro sobre todas las cosas que no dej... ¿que es eso?_

- ¿Rumpel? - pregunta Belle cuando su marido se detiene en seco en mitad de su paseo. - ¿Ocurre algo? - insiste al ver que este mira al frente con estupefacción

- Si... tranquila... _¡Como no me he percatado antes de lo que estaba por venir? La magia blanca y ahora rota de Emma me ha adentrado de nuevo a la realidad..._ - Se suelta del brazo de su mujer para quedar al frente de ella - Belle, he de hacer algo... - le dice mirando a través de ella.

- ¿Que esta pasando? - pregunta buscando la mirada perdida de Rumpel

- No te preocupes - Le dice ahora si mirándole a los ojos. - Primero te dejaré en casa he iré a ver... _Se que no debo preocuparme por Swan... ella estará bien, pero igualmente he de ir_ - Termina volviendo a mirar al frente

- Solo si al regresar me explicarás que esta pasando - La expresión seria de Belle no deja lugar a dudas. Rumpel sonríe ante la postura de su esposa

- Por supuesto... ahora no tengo tiempo, cuando regrese te daré toda la información - Le dice envolviéndola con su magia para aparecer en el espacioso salón del ahora su nuevo hogar. - No tardaré - Con un casto beso se separó de ella desapareciendo dejando a una confusa Belle frente a la chimenea.

_Cuando mi magia se disipa, veo que aparezco bajo el marco de una puerta que está arrancada de su lugar... Busco con mi mirada a la rata que sé que se encuentra en el suelo mientras el levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con mis ojos. Lo miro con suficiencia y el tiembla... Debí deshacerme de el cuando tuve ocasión... pero aun tengo planes para ti, mi joven y apuesto pirata. En su mirada veo pánico, terror... y arrepentimiento... "Demasiado tarde" pienso pero no digo nada. Veo que vuelve a mirar hacia dentro de la estancia y sigo allí donde el posa sus ojos..._

_Enternecedor... les regalaría una sonrisa si no fuesen ellas las causantes de una escena digna de el final de cualquier película sentimental... pero es la madre de mi nieto la que mira obnubilada a la Reina Malvada que ahora parece mas una joven que regala limosnas a mendigos de la calle sintiendo pena de ellos... Pero me tranquiliza, sé que no dañará a la persona que mi hijo tanto amó... Están demasiado cerca para mi gusto, pero prefiero que Emma esté cerca de ella en lugar de estar cerca de la sucia rata de mar... Oh, rompe a llorar en sus brazos... y la bruja la abraza con ternura... Una imagen pasa por mi mente: aquella joven temerosa aprendiendo magia para poder ser libre... esa joven que pese a todo su sufrimiento, aun conservaba esa esperanza... esa fe en el amor que ya había perdido..._

_No tenia pensado irme sin antes sacarle a Emma el brazal que rodea su muñeca... pero dada la situación, confiaré en que Regina cuide de la madre de mi nieto... miro al despojo humano que tengo a mis pies y veo cubre sus ojos con su mano mientras llora silenciosamente. "Demasiado tarde" vuelvo a pensar mientras desaparezco con el, antes de alertar a las mujeres de mi presencia en la comisaría._

* * *

><p><em>Le tiemblan las piernas al aparecer en mi habitación, pero la sujeto para que no caiga. Agradezco que la habitación esté solo iluminada por la luz que se cuela a través de las cortinas, la intimidad de la estancia la tranquilizará. Aparta su cabeza de mi hombro para mirar alrededor... enseguida se tranquiliza y su llanto cesa al ver que esta en mi casa. Y menos mal... últimamente he estado demasiado sensible como para seguir soportando a una Salvadora rota entre mis brazos... Tan fuerte, tan digna y tan segura siempre... y ahora no es mas que una chiquilla asustada... Soy incapaz de odiarla en estos momentos... De recordar por qué me siento traicionada por ella, pero ahora mismo no me importa... Se perfectamente como se siente, leo en su mirada todos sus pensamientos. Esa gratitud y esa ternura que me regala al mirarme a los ojos... Yo también miraba así el día que cuidaron de mí... que consolaron mi llanto y curaron mis heridas justo antes de mi intento de suicidio...<em>

_Sacudo mi cabeza para no recordar algo que ya ha quedado en un pasado lejano... rodeo su cintura con mi brazo bajo los jirones de su ropa destrozada, y con mi otra mano la obligo suavemente a que se siente sobre mi cama... su torso desnudo y magullado a mi vista, parece que sigue sin importarle... su estado es lamentable y ella sigue mirándome con los ojos llorosos en completo silencio..._

- Tranquila... - Susurra Regina - Enseguida curo tus heridas, pero antes avisaré a Henry, seguro estará preocupado... - Le dice mientras la recuesta en su cama, retirando las sabanas para que se cubra.

- Pero... - comienza a hablar con dificultad mientras la ex alcaldesa retira lo que queda de la ropa destrozada de Emma - Ensuciaré tus sabanas... - Con su misma ropa hecha jirones, Regina la dobla y la posa con cuidado sobre la herida de la cadera que sangra mas que ninguna.

sonríe con ternura mirando a la rubia a los ojos - Sujeta esto - Guia la mano de la sheriff para que presione sobre su herida - Vuelvo en un minuto - Desde la puerta le dedica otra mirada antes de salir al pasillo

_Y lo primero que dice es que ensuciará mis sabanas... Ahora mismo no parece esa mujer adulta que lucha siempre contra todo lo que haga falta... Y reconozco que yo tampoco parezco la misma con ella... aunque no me molesto mucho en pensar los motivos, son mas que evidentes. Salgo al pasillo y me dirijo a las escaleras... ahora si que siento frío... una brisa de aire helado me golpea en el alto de las escaleras... la puerta esta abierta y mi hijo en el recibidor caminando de un lado a otro mirando a través del umbral... esta preocupado y se que tiene frío pero no cierra la puerta, espera que aparezca allí donde desaparecí hace tan solo unos minutos... minutos que parecen horas no solo para el..._

- Henry... - El chico se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de su madre y se gira mirando como desciende por las escaleras

- Mamá, que... ? - Se acerca presuroso a ella - Dios, estas herida! ¿que ha pasado? - Le dice al ver restos de sangre sobre su camiseta gris

- No... no estoy herida - dice mientras cierra la puerta ante la mirada confusa de su hijo - Cariño, a pasado algo, pero no te preocupes, todo esta bien - intenta tranquilizarlo sonriendo sinceramente

- explícame - demanda el joven de forma tajante

- Emma esta arriba - Henry abrió los ojos entendiendo que esa sangre podría pertenecer a su madre biológica. Gira sobre sí para subir a la habitación pero su madre lo detiene sujetando su brazo - No, espera, todavía no vayas... -

- ¿por que? que le ha pasado? - pregunta asustado

- Está herida pero no es grave, dame tan solo unos minutos y podrás verla... ¿de acuerdo? - le dice acariciando su mejilla. - Sé que quieres correr a su lado, pero también se que Emma preferiría que esperases hasta que se reponga un poco... -

- ¿Me vaís ha explicar que a ocurrido? - dijo frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños.

- Ahora no es momento de explicaciones si no de actuaciones... - le contestó con mas seriedad su madre. - Mientras ayudo a tu madre, quiero que llames a David pero no le preocupes... no es grave - Le dice de forma suave para transmitirle seguridad.

- Esta bien... ¿y que le digo? - dice ya con el teléfono en la mano

* * *

><p><em>El teléfono vibra sobre la mesita de café y David lo mira con cara adormilada. Se estaba quedando dormido en el sofá pero no quise obligarlo a ir a la cama, quería esperar a Emma para que hablasemos sobre los acontecimientos de hoy. Ya estoy informada, pero quiero oír la explicación de ella y intentar ayudarla en todo lo que pueda... Aunque sé que ahora no soy de mucha ayuda... El pequeño Neal y la alcaldía absorben todo mi tiempo y siento cada vez a mi hija mas lejos de mi... odio esa sensación... como si no tuviéramos nada que ver la una con la otra, cuando hace tan solo tres años eramos las mejores amigas, confidentes... Compañeras.<em>

David mira el teléfono y su expresión cambia - ¿Quien llama a estas horas? - Susurra Mary Margareth mientras vuelve de dejar a Neal dormido en su cuna

- Es Henry... - No espera respuesta de su mujer y se apresura a contestar - Henry ¿que ocurre? - Dice raudo con el auricular junto a su rostro

_Comienzan ha hablar y veo preocupación en el rostro de mi marido... Estoy aterrada cuando se levanta de un impulso y camina por el salón nervioso... no le pregunto, pues quiero que acaben pronto de hablar para que me explique... Mientras el hace preguntas cada vez mas en alto, siento como cada vez lo oigo menos... Hasta que mi mente se bloquea y ya no oigo nada... las preguntas que el hace son suficientes para comenzar a entender... y sé que algo ha sucedido con mi hija, que algo a pasado en la comisaría y que está herida..._

- Esta bien... mantenme informado - Cuelga ya mas tranquilo y mira a su esposa mientras suspira. - Tranquila... esta bien - Dice comprendiendo con una mirada, todas y cada una de las preocupaciones de su mujer.

Suspira mas aliviada y frunce el ceño... - Solo contéstame a una pregunta... - dice cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. - ¿Regina a tenido algo que ver... ? - pregunta sin mirarle a los ojos apretando los labios.

- Si... - David posa sus dos manos en los hombros de Mary Margareth mientras esta le mira a los ojos abiertos con fuerza. La rabia empieza a subir por ellos...

_No se cuantos segundos han pasado desde que David está abrazando mi cuerpo con sus grandes brazos... no se cuantos segundos han pasado desde que comencé a llorar sobre su hombro... no se cuantos segundos han pasado para que todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se relajen bajo caricias sobre mi espalda... Pero en momentos como este soy tan feliz... se que son en estos momentos cuando sale a flote la niña que hay en mi... Mi corazón de niña late fuerte pero despacio... con vida y con calma... Tengo la certeza de que mi hija y yo si que tenemos mucho que ver la una con la otra... y no es la primera vez que sucede algo así pero siempre acabo olvidando... Ya no mas, voy a atesorar esto para el futuro... Y no se cuantos segundos han pasado desde que mi esposo me había regalado la esperanza de un sueño olvidado... De volver a ver de nuevo la mujer que un día admiré... y todo eso con unas pocas palabras llenas de ternura... "Si... Regina la ha salvado..."_

* * *

><p><em>Me tumbo recogiendo un poco mis piernas, del lado que tengo libre de heridas... Es mi lado derecho el que está notablemente mas magullado, por eso desde esta posición, veo entre las cortinas la serenidad de la Luna. Agradezco la calma que me trae poder mirar el cielo de esta noche, que me parece mas acogedor que nunca... con mi mano izquierda sujeto la tela que cubre el corte en mi cadera derecha... y con la otra mano, subo para cubrirme el cuerpo... aunque siento el calor de la calefacción, siento mi cuerpo helado.<em>

_Oigo la puerta abrirse en silencio... sé que es ella aunque no la acompañen el sonido tan característico de sus tacones contra el piso... prefiero no girarme mientras intento respirar con normalidad... no quiero que se compadezca mas de mi... Cierra la puerta una vez en la habitación y detiene sus pasos al pie de la cama, en lo que... imagino... estará acostumbrando sus ojos a la oscuridad... Se acerca por el lado de la cama en el que estoy tumbada y veo como deja una taza humeante sobre la mesita junto con dos pequeñas pastillas blancas... No puedo evitar enternecerme ante ese simple gesto... está en todo esta mujer... cuando retira sus manos de la mesita, noto como me mira y se inclina hacia mi... intento mirarla a los ojos pero me traiciona lo que antes creía que era mi aliada. La luz de la Luna hace que solo pueda ver su silueta... tras de ella las cortinas entreabiertas y la Luna negándome la oportunidad de poder observarla._

_Si hace tan solo una hora alguien me hubiese explicado esta situación... la silueta de Regina, enmarcada por la luz de la Luna, inclinándose sobre mi... mi piel se habría erizado tan solo de imaginar una situación tan perturbadora con la que fuese la Reina Malvada... Como si de una pesadilla se tratase... Pero la realidad que existe en este momento, se podría comparar con el mas dulce de los sueños. Acerca su mano asta la tela que cubre mi cuerpo y cuando la toca se detiene... y se que me observa como pidiendo permiso..._

- Déjame curarte, Swan... -

_No es una orden, y no hay frialdad en sus palabras... es mas bien un ruego a la que yo acepto en silencio y relajo el agarre de la sabana para que ella la retire... y la retira calma hasta la altura de mis muslos... agradezco que sea tan cuidadosa. Toca mi hombro sin decir nada, y entiendo que quiere que me tumbe boca arriba... mi respiración se vuelve inestable al sentirme tan vulnerable y suelto la tela que cubre mi herida... subo el brazo para cubrir mis ojos... no me siento bien... imágenes de esta noche recorren mi mente y no quiero empezar a llorar de nuevo... siento que se sienta a mi lado en el borde de la cama mientras su mano retira con cuidado el trozo de ropa ensangrentado..._

- ¡Mmh...! - Murmura Emma apretando los labios. Clava su ante brazo contra sus ojos como si tratase así de aguantar el dolor

- Ssshhh... enseguida pasará - Dice Regina en un susurro posando la palma de su mano, con cuidado sobre la herida. La magia empieza ha hacer su trabajo curando la herida mas honda.

La sheriff traga con dificultad - Regina... - Respira agitada mientras sigue ocultando sus ojos bajo su brazo. - ¿Como lo has... ? - Se detiene y contiene el aire al sentir la mano de Regina acariciar la zona recién curada, como comprobando que no quedase ninguna señal. - ¿Como lo has sabido? - Pregunta al sentir que retira su mano.

- Te enterarás solo si te portas bien - dijo cruzando las piernas y apoyando ambos brazos sobre su rodilla.

_Vale, no esperaba una contestación así.. taan... condescendiente... me molesta el tono que ha usado... no soy ninguna cría y ahora me siento mas pequeña que nunca... separo mi brazo para mirarla... y si hace un momento estaba molesta... ya lo he olvidado, pues así sentada, con la cabeza ladeada mirándome... me desarma mas incluso de lo que ya estoy. A esta altura, la Luna me ha dado una tregua y puedo ver su rostro por primera vez desde que a vuelto a la habitación. Tiene una expresión relajada, sus ojos entrecerrados con una mirada dulce y cautivadora. Estaría perdiéndome en sus ojos si no hubiese mirado su sonrisa ladeada... mierda! acabo de perderme mirando sus labios y no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa... solo que mi sonrisa comparada con la suya... Dios debo tener cara de imbécil total ahora mismo... Agradezco que no haya encendido las luces, al menos así no podrá ver el notable rubor que hay sobre mis mejillas. "Así mejor" me dice mientras vuelve a acercarse a mi... ¿eso quería? ¿que la mirase? ¿o que me relajara?... No se como lo has interpretado, bonita, pero estoy muy lejos de relajarme..._

_Baja su mirada y la sigo... y creo que hasta ahora no he sido plenamente consciente de la situación: Estoy desnuda de cintura para arriba... en su habitación a oscuras... tumbada en su cama... ¡JO-DER!... Estoo... Vale, no se que pensar... Piensa, Swan, piensa... ¿Que hago?... creo que Regina acaba de leer mis pensamientos porque se detiene y me mira a los ojos..._

- Tranquila, no muerdo - Dice divertida. - A menos que me den motivos, claro... - Le sonríe mientras posa sus manos sobre el abdomen arañado

_¡Tierra trágame! levanto ambos brazos para cubrir mi cara con las dos manos mientras suelto un fuerte gruñido... y Regina ríe pero cesa enseguida... sé que se acaba de aguantar la risa y lo agradezco... pero no puedo dejar el marcador así... bastante humillación siento en este momento._

_- _No, no... no te contengas, riete, riete...! - Murmura Emma sin levantar las manos de su rostro. La ex alcaldesa no se contiene y vuelve a reír ante las palabras de la sheriff. - ¡Auch...! - La rubia retira un poco sus manos y pasa su lengua por la herida de su labio.

- Estate quieta! - Dice entre risas mientras pone su atención en una herida de su hombro derecho... - Si no, te dejaré a medias... - Emma mira a la mujer con los ojos muy abiertos, creándose un incómodo silencio. - Vale, no ha sonado del todo bien... - Ambas comienzan a reír cómplices. Regina se acerca para curar la última herida de la rubia.

- Mmmh... - Un gemido escapa de los labios de Emma cuando siente las manos de la morena sujetando su rostro. - Gra... - Deja de hablar para centrar su atención en los ojos de Regina y en sus dedos sobre sus labios.

_Que sensación... se acaba de congelar el tiempo mientras siento como su magia cura mi labio abierto. Miro sus ojos y estos están concentrados en mis labios... Noto como ya no palpita la herida que hace un momento escocía horrores... y se que ahora mismo no soy capaz de articular palabra. Intento contenerme pero no puedo... cierro los ojos y beso su pulgar como queriendo darle las gracias... cubro con mi mano el dorso de la suya... no se ni porque lo hago, pero no quiero que se retire, sé que no quiero que termine este momento... abro los ojos y ya no sonríe como antes... ¿acaba de suspirar? si, lo a hecho, aunque sé que también se a contenido... mi otra mano se está moviendo por propia voluntad y cuando me doy cuenta de ello, estoy acariciando su mejilla... respiro con dificultad cuando la sujeto de la nunca y la empujo hacia mi... lo necesito... y ruego con la mirada... ni siquiera se que decir... Me sonríe de nuevo con ternura y es ella quien cierra el espacio que hay entre las dos dejándome un casto beso en la comisura de mis labios. "Mmh!" no e podido evitarlo... tampoco puedo evitar que mi corazón de desboque cuando siento que sonríe aún sobre mi piel._

- Deberías descansar... - Dice Regina mientras comienza a separarse.

- Pero antes quiero mi beso de buenas noches... - Dice la Rubia acercándose de nuevo pero esta vez para dejar sus labios sobre los de la morena...

_Continuará... _

**Si, lo sé... poco a poco... pero adoro las sutilezas ;)**

**Opiniones!? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, después de un día de relax, aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo! Antes que nada agradecer a los que seguís el relato y sobretodo pedir disculpas... si, me conozco... soy una intrigante de mieeer... ejem! no lo puedo evitar xD**

**He de decir que los engranajes ya están en marcha y poco a poco la historia tomará un aire mas tenso, de mas suspense e intrigaaa! o al menos esa es mi intención :P después de las primeras impresiones de los protagonistas y entender lo que cada uno piensa y siente... voy a ir dando mazazos y quien esté un poco atento, se dará cuenta de lo que se puede entender entre líneas... **

**No os entretengo mas! Saludos!**

_¿Que... Que? No, no, no... Está oscuro, está oscuro... es oscuro... ¿¡Que!? ¿Emma...? El cocodrilo... el cocodrilo... Lo siento... lo sien... ¡Bruja! es mas fuerte que yo... es mas fuerte... Swan, perdóname... no quise, no quise, no quise..._

- Demasiado tarde -

_¿Que? no, no... ¿Tarde? es tarde... lo haría... no, lo he... ¡Cocodrilo...! Sal de mi, sal de mi cabeza... ¿Donde estas...? ¿Aquí? ¿Allí? Donde... ¿Donde estoy...?_

- En todas partes... en ningún sitio... ¡JIJIJIJI...! - La risa chirriante se pierde en un eco infinito.

_No, no... Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... ¡No me dejes...! Estoy solo... estoy solo, estoy solo..._

* * *

><p><em>Es mi reflejo el que veo en sus ojos... en su dolor y en su sufrimiento... No le ha sido fácil, como no lo ha sido para mi... Ella vino para arrebatarme todo y yo sin embargo, todo se lo entrego, aunque haya intentado impedirlo... todo lo tiene cuando no debería dejar que sea así. El destino la puso para ser mi némesis, el lado opuesto, noche y día, blanco y negro... El yin de mi Yang.<em>

_Pero no hay luz sin oscuridad... La noche siempre da paso al amanecer... Imanes que chocan inevitablemente. Como la materia y la anti materia... creadora del universo... capaz tanto de crearlo como destruirlo..._

_Y no se lo he podido negar... algo así... totalmente impropio de mi... ay madre, si me vieras... Siendo débil, dejándome llevar... accediendo a un consuelo... una caricia y un simple beso... y regalando una sonrisa ligada a un inocente gesto, que no he podido evitar, cuando su cuerpo la traiciona y me obsequia con esa muestra de frustración y placer..._

- Deberías descansar... - Dice Regina mientras comienza a separarse.

- Pero antes quiero mi beso de buenas noches... - Dice la rubia acercándose de nuevo pero esta vez para dejar sus labios sobre los de la morena...

_Y ahí estoy de nuevo accediendo... me arrastra y no opongo resistencia... y creía ser yo la que llevaba el control de la situación, pero no es así... Y si, madre... me siento débil. Siento ser yo la que ahora necesita ese consuelo... Por que me doy cuenta de que soy una mujer derrotada... Vacía... Y es por eso que me dejo besar. Agarra suavemente con su boca mi labio inferior mientras cierro los ojos... No... después de todas las veces que me he adentrado hasta lo mas hondo, no he muerto por dentro, ahora me doy cuenta...: El estomago se me encoge cuando sus labios acarician los míos con extrema lentitud... El corazón se me dispara cuando la siento respirar con dificultad... y mi cabeza me da vueltas... cuando sus uñas surcan desde la piel de la nuca, hasta entrelazarse con mi pelo... _

TOC TOC* - ¿Mamá...? - La décima de segundo que tardan en reaccionar es suficiente para darse cuenta de la situación... actual. - ¿Má esta bien? - Regina se separa rápidamente poniéndose en pié.

- Si, cariño espera un segundo... ! - Regina desde dentro, respirando con dificultad. - Debería dejarte algo... de ropa... - Susurra nerviosa sin mirar a su interlocutor

_¿Que mierda pasa conmigo? ¿Desde cuando accedo yo?... Joder... agradezco a Henry su oportunismo... No me lo puedo creer... una cosa es consolarla, pero... ¿esto? no, no, no... No quiero ni mirarla... no puedo... abro mi armario no sin antes encender la luz... Ese ha sido el fallo... la luz! seguro que no hubiéramos creado esta "burbuja" si no hubiéramos estado a oscuras... cojo dos cambios de ropa... uno para ella y otro para mi... todavía llevo la camiseta manchada con sangre... Me doy la vuelta y no puedo evitar mirarla con la luz encendida... está sentada al borde, cubriendo sus pechos con sus brazos... respirando con dificultad mientras mira al suelo... Joder... si es que así no se puede... Me ha venido de golpe todo lo sucedido esta noche y soy incapaz de estar molesta con ella... Al menos no hoy... así que me obligo a mi misma a relajarme y volver a tomar el control..._

- Ten - Regina pone sobre sus rodillas la ropa y coge la taza y las medicinas - Tomate esto... -

Emma coge las pastillas con una mano mientras que con el otro brazo sigue cubriéndose. - Gracias... - Levanta la cabeza sonriendo con una expresión triste. Coge la infusión para poder tragar las medicinas...

- Utiliza mi baño, ponte presentable para tu hijo... no querrás que te vea así. - Dice suavemente cuando Emma le tiende la taza vacía.

- Regina, yo... no quería incomodarte... - El rubor de la rubia es obvio y desvía la mirada.

- Usted siempre tan oportuna, Swan - Dice con fingida seriedad mientras le sonríe de lado y arquea una ceja. - No te preocupes... _mañana es otro día... _y ahora, levanta. - La coge del brazo con suavidad y la acompaña a la puerta del baño.

- ¿Me está ofreciendo una tregua, alcaldesa? - Se gira bajo el marco de la puerta del baño y la mira sonriendo.

- EX alcaldesa... - Dice tendiéndole una toalla. - Si siguiera siendo alcaldesa, no llevaría estas pintas - Una mueca de fastidio se le dibuja en la cara mientras se cruza de brazos. - Estas pintas son inadmisibles... - Se gira para alejarse del baño

- A mi me gusta... - Regina se gira ojiplática para poder ver una Emma sonriente y cuando esta le guiña un ojo, cierra la puerta del baño lentamente.

_Hay señor..._

* * *

><p><em>Cuando subo a mi camioneta, me tomo unos segundos antes de arrancar el motor... Las palabras de Snow resuenan en mi cabeza como un disco rayado... "Sé que siguen ahí... y las voy a recuperar..." me dijo cuando al fin pude hacer que se relajara... En ese momento no comprendía del todo... ¿habré oido mal...? ¿o mi mujer se ha expresado incorrectamente? Entiendo sus inseguridades con Emma... siempre a sido difícil acercarse a nuestra hija y mas ahora con el pequeño Neal... no entiendo porqué este hecho unirán a madre e hija... Por otro lado, se a referido en plural... Se refiere a... ¿Regina? antes no me entraba en la cabeza pero cuando arranco el motor es estando convencido de que si se trata también de ella.<em>

_Llego a la comisaría y aparto el coche al lado del de Emma. Antes de entrar levanto la cabeza para mirar por las ventanas... las luces siguen encendidas pero no consigo ver el interior, no parece nada raro... No quiero pensar que tipo de "escenario del crimen" me voy a encontrar... Al fin y al cabo eso es lo que es. Henry no me ha dado mucha información y solo se la información que proviene de Regina. Emma a sufrido un ataque en comisaría... o lo que es lo mismo... Alguien se ha atrevido a hacerle daño a mi hija... y con mi familia nadie se mete!_

_Camino por el pasillo que lleva al despacho y lo primero que veo es la puerta destrozada e iluminada por la luz de la habitación... acelero mis pasos temiéndome encontrar una situación espelu..._

- ¡WOW! - David resbala violentamente haciéndole caer de espaldas contra el suelo. - ¡AAHH... Mmmhhp! -

_Hooostia... terrible... Dios! no puedo respirar... aaammm... JODER! eso a dolido... menos mal que nadie me ha visto... me siento muy ridículo tumbado en el suelo helado boca arriba... me giro mientras me masajeo la parte baja de la espalda... esto... va a doler dias... un momento... el suelo helado!?_

- ¡Que cojones...! - Se levanta de un brinco y mira confuso la capa de hielo que hay formada en el suelo del pasillo. - mierda... - dirigiéndose hacia adentro con cuidado de no resbalar de nuevo.

_Madre... mía... no puedo pensar otra cosa mas elocuente cuando veo todo el despacho cubierto de hielo... Comprendo por que Regina ha dado una información tan escueta... a saber que a sucedido... pero empiezo a tener algún sospechoso... miro las ventanas... no se ve el exterior debido a la opacidad del hielo que cubre los vidrios... quizás si no hubiera estado tan cansado, al ver las ventanas desde el parking, me hubiese dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal... ¿andaba mal? me traicionan mis propios pensamientos, burlándose de mi caída? Definitivamente no es mi día. _

_Me acerco con cuidado al escritorio y comienzo a recoger las cosas de Emma, su chaqueta en el suelo cruje por la fina capa de hielo que hay formada sobre ella... lástima... esto no es bueno para el cuero... recojo su teléfono... que, o esta apagado, o no funciona... sus llaves... no encuentro nada mas que deba llevarle mientras miro el desastre que hay sobre el escritorio y en el suelo... del lapicero solo puedo ver el cubilete en el suelo, su taza esta rota a mis pies, con una capa fina de café congelado... papeles, un archivador... todo desperdigado... aparte de eso, los cuadros rotos en el suelo y la puerta, no encuentro otros signos de lucha... sin contar tal cantidad de hielo... no hay huellas visibles a simple vista... ni restos de sangre u otros signos de violencia... nada_

_Ahora aquí no puedo hacer nada útil, así que mejor vuelvo por la mañana, no sin antes pasar por casa de Regina... Tengo que ver a mi hija... decido llamar a Leroy. Necesito que alguien me ayude con todo este desastre..._

* * *

><p><em>Apoyo mis dos manos a ambos lados del lavabo... y cuando levanto la vista veo mi reflejo en el espejo... las bolsas oscuras bajo mis ojos empiezan a ser notables después de un día tan largo... pero mis mejillas sonrosadas están llenas de vida, como si fuera un adolescente... ¿Que es lo que acababa de ocurrir? ¿Como me he atrevido ha hacer algo así... ? levanto mi mano derecha y rozo mis labios con la punta de los dedos... lentamente... mientras me miro al espejo para intentar descifrar mi propia reacción ante este gesto... Y ya se como me he atrevido... Estaba siendo dulce y cuidadosa... como nunca antes... sus maneras atendiendo cada una de mis heridas... su sonrisa y su mirada tranquilizadora... y ese beso que me ha dado... como si perdida en el desierto encontrara un oasis y no se me permitiera beber de el... por eso la besé... necesitaba de esa agua dulce de su boca... saciar mi sed después de morir en el desierto... <em>

_Pero ahora me siento sucia... miro mis manos y veo que aun conservo el brazalete al rededor de mi muñeca izquierda... Ahora recuerdo vivamente que minutos atrás era Killian quien mordía mis labios... quien me arañaba con su garfio... quien dejaba su rastro por mi cuerpo... Es ahora cuando veo mis ojos rojos y húmedos... me siento mal de nuevo... la he besado después de lo ocurrido en la comisaria... y ella solo me a correspondido... Necesito una ducha..._

_Hacer el agua correr sobre mi cuerpo, está siendo una sensación liberadora... no soy capaz de pensar en nada... hasta que el olor de el gel de ducha invade cada rincón. Mierda, es su baño... es su olor... Joder, que bien huele... No se cuanto tiempo llevo en la ducha pero decido que es hora de salir... Necesito hablarle... o mas bien necesito que me hable, que me haga saber de nuevo que todo está bien y que no me preocupe... que esa tregua sigue en pié._

_Después de vestirme todo lo rápido que puedo, abro la puerta del baño y es Henry quien está en la habitación. Sentado con sus manos sujetando su cabeza... y me doy cuenta de que han cambiado las sabanas y la habitación vuelve a estar impecable... _

- ¡MAMÁ! - Se pone en pié y corre hasta abrazar a Emma. - No volvais a asustarme así... - Dice apretándola contra si mismo descansando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

- perdóname, chico... - Lo rodea con sus brazos y acaricia su espalda - No te preocupes, ya está todo bien... -

- ¿Quereis dejar de decirme eso... ? - Se separa para mirarla a los ojos. - Algo grave a tenido que pasar para que mamá te trate así... - La sheriff arquea las cejas sorprendida. - Pero me ha hecho prometer que por ahora no te atosiga con preguntas... si no, no me dejaba pasar la noche contigo. - Dice mas tranquilo agachando su cabeza...

- _Joder... gracias Regina... - _Abraza de nuevo a su hijo. - Gracias Henry... la verdad es que estoy muy cansada y lo único que me pide el cuerpo es dormir... _mentira... ahora soy incapaz. - _Dice de forma dulce para calmar al joven. - Y... ¿tu madre... ? - pregunta con algo de temor.

- En su despacho... me ha dicho que pasemos la noche aquí y que te haga compañía. - Contesta con una sonrisa triste. - Dice que es mejor que ahora olvidemos lo sucedido y que intentásemos descansar... - Obliga a su madre a sentarse en la cama.

_De verdad necesitaba verla... pero Henry dice que cuando su madre es tajante es mejor no llevarle la contraría... eso lo sé... pero he querido insistir para hablar con ella y la respuesta de mi chico me lo ha dejado claro "No metas la pata, Má... Prefiero alargar esta situación entre mis madres y que os lleveis bien..." Y que razón tiene! Siempre que me he empeñado en tratar con Regina, la he jodido pero bien... Así que por una vez haré caso a mi joven príncipe, que parece estar cumpliendo con su palabra y estar mediando entre nosotras. _

_Me explica como ha ido con Marian... como Rolan la despertó... Le felicito por su empeño... es todo un héroe, pero al abrazarle el hace una mueca de disgusto. Me cuenta la rápida salida de su madre, la conversación que tuvieron... JODER! me siento fatal... Regina tiene razón... yo fui una inconsciente... pero mi inconsciencia terminó después de sacar a Marian de los calabozos de la Reina Malvada... solo podía pensar... ¿y si esta mujer levanta todo el bosque encantado y plantan cara a la Reina? ¿y si esta mujer hubiese interferido entre mis padres? ¿y si se hubieran desencadenado una serie de acontecimientos que hubiesen impedido que la Reina Malvada lanzase la maldición?... Henry no hubiese nacido... No seria la persona que soy hoy en día... y no hubiese coincidido en el tiempo con Regina... Por que... ¿cuantos años me saca? Sé que es unos siete años aproximadamente mayor que mi madre... pero no quiero parar a pensar en eso... porque pienso en que ella a sido plenamente consciente los 28 años que duró la maldición... y me aterra cuando imagino que la que estaba realmente maldita fue ella misma..._

_Por eso no pude dejar a Marian en el pasado... y cargo las consecuencias... lo noto en mi pecho... Me duele cuando Henry me relata el dolor de su madre esta misma tarde... Como tubo que devolver el corazón de Marian a su cuerpo... Menudo gilipollas... ¿que prisa tenia? ¿por que ni siquiera lo intentó hacer el mismo? Prefiero no pensar mas en eso... creo que las pastillas están haciendo efecto... y mis parpados se cierran... siento que es mi hijo... el que cubre mi cuerpo con la ropa de cama... se tumba a mi lado... y lo último que veo tras mis parpados cerrados... lo último que siento sobre mi piel... es el recuerdo de un beso robado..._

* * *

><p><em>Cuando suena mi teléfono a estas horas no suelo extrañarme... no hasta que veo que es mi mas antigua amiga la que me llama ya bien entrada la noche. Dentro de lo que cabe, hoy a sido un día bastante normal para mi... incluyendo la conversación que tuve con Emma esta mañana. Me gusta hacerle enfadar aunque eso me cueste la propina y una reprimenda de mi abuela... mereció la pena. Pero en la "normalidad" de mi día, no entraba una llamada de una Snow taquicárdica perdida, hablando presurosamente... no entiendo nada de lo que me esta diciendo...<em>

- Vale, vale ¡YA! corta la verborrea Snow! no estoy entendiendo nada... - Dice una exasperante Ruby con el auricular pegado al rostro. - ¿Que demonios pasa? habla con calma si quieres que me entere de algo... - tranquiliza a su amiga al otro lado del teléfono.

- Han herido a Emma en comisaría... - Contundente Snow, - Ahora está con Regina... Ruby... la ha salvado... - Su voz se rompe al final de la frase y comienza a sollozar.

- Oh, Snow, tranquila... Eso es bueno... - Titubea sin saber que decir para que su amiga cese el llanto. - Al menos no la intenta borrar del mapa como antaño... - Bromea para relajar la situación.

_"- Y dime, ¿ya te ha perdonado? -" "- ¿Que? No!... o si... yo que se... al menos no me a matado...-" Quien me iba a decir... Esta mañana Emma agradecía sin decirlo, que Regina no hubiese hecho nada contra ella y ahora era esta quien salvaba a la sheriff._

- Me aterraba pensar que era Regina quien hubiese hecho daño a mi hija... - Dice Snow serenandose. - Y ahora tengo sentimientos encontrados... es todo tan contradictorio... - Vuelve a sollozar.

- No te preocupes... Sabes lo decidida que es Regina y si la ha salvado, no le hará daño... - Ruby habla de manera dulce consolando a su amiga. - Además, está Henry... - Sentencia como si esas palabras fueran suficientes para convencer a su amiga de que no tiene de que preocuparse.

_"- Henry dice que intentará mediar entre nosotras -" "- Tu héroe -" "- Ni que lo digas... -" No puedo evitar sonreír ante esta pequeña revelación... Seguro que el chico hará muy bien su papel... al fin y al cabo se trata de sus madres... y este hecho facilita su pequeña misión para con ellas._

Suspira Snow contra el teléfono haciendo entender a Ruby que se está calmando. - David ha ido a comisaría, no sabemos que ha ocurrido y hay trabajo que hacer... - Dice mas calmada... - Ruby... podrías...? -

- Ni falta que lo pidas. - Corta a su amiga sabiendo cual era su petición. - Mira la noche... hoy estoy de guardia, nena. - Dice riendo. - Daré una vuelta y pasaré a ver como está la situación, de acuerdo? -

- Gracias... - Sincera Snow, vuelve a suspirar aliviada. - Me siento muy impotente... no puedo hacer nada ahora mismo... -

- De lo que tienes que preocuparte es de descansar todo lo que puedas y por la mañana veremos que pasos debemos dar. Déjanos la noche a nosotros. - Finaliza Ruby dirigiéndose a la salida.

- Llámame con lo que sea, por favor... y de nuevo... Gracias. - Terminan la llamada despidiéndose cariñosamente.

_Miro la Luna... No se si hoy tiene un brillo especial o son las circunstancias lo que hace que la vea diferente... supongo que esta noche la necesito mas que ninguna otra... Mi forma de loba ayudará mas que mi forma humana y pondré más atención a lo que me rodea de lo que hago normalmente estas noches de Luna llena. Algo me preocupa... La poca información que tengo de lo sucedido no me tranquiliza... y conozco a Regina desde hace mucho. No evitaría dar explicaciones a menos que el hecho sea perturbador cuanto menos..._

_Mientras medito en mi forma de loba, corro por las calles en dirección a la central... Buscaré a David, necesito mas información..._

* * *

><p><em>Solo... no, aquí... No me avisastes... No quise, no quise... ¿Que...? ¿Ahora que... ? Esta oscuro, esta oscuro... No puedo salir... ¿Quiero... ? no, no, no... no quiero verme... ¿y la sangre... ? mi sangre... mi sangre... hace frío...<em>

- ¿Es tu sangre la que ensucia tus manos, pirata? -

_¡Mi sangre! no no... no es mía... Emma... ¿Donde... donde estás?... no me dejes... lo siento... ¿Fuí yo...? si... no... ¿Quien eras... ? ¿Vas a torturarme... ? yo no fui... yo no... ya no..._

- Siempre habrá oscuridad para ti -

_Ya no... ya no... ya no... No soy un asesino... ya no... ¿Te hice daño, cocodrilo...? ¿Me lo harás tu...? si... de tu mano... de la mía... de mi mano..._

- No es de mi de quien debes temer... - Rumpelstiltskin susurra oculto en la oscuridad. - La Reina será quien ponga fin a tu sufrimiento... JIJIJIJIIJI! - Su conocida risa se pierde dentro del alma atormentada del Capitán

_¿¡Que!? ¡La bruja...! no... es mas fuerte que yo... ¿Podrá...? no podré... no podré... Es como yo?... no... ¿es como tu, cocodrilo...? me la ha robado... la muerte... mi muerte no es problema... ¿me matará...? ¿Como...? va a torturame... mi sangre... mi sangre... ¿Será suficiente...? ¿Cuando... ? ¿Vendrá a mi... ? no... iré yo... iré... Emma... no quise... no quise... ¿quien lo hizo...?_

- Todo a su debido tiempo... pirata... -

Continuará...

**¿Y bien? ¿Os mata un poquito mas la intriga... ? no me mateis aún! Me encanta darle un toque oscuro y de suspense... Me gusta que planteeis vuestras dudas y suposiciones de lo que vaya a venir a continuación... aunque de momento aviso de que creo que aún estareis lejos de comprender o intuir por donde irán los tiros jejeje!**

**Gracias a todos por leer! en breve massss!**

**Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuevo capítulo! No prometo actualizar diariamente siempre, espero que lo tengaís en cuenta... aunque haré todo lo posible ;)**

**Y aquí vamos a ir quitando alguna capa a algún misterio, pero es posible que aparezcan otros, ñeñeñeñe!**

**Saludos! ^^**

_La larga ducha que tomo es reconfortante cuanto menos, liberadora... Me siento mucho mas ligera cuando salgo de ella. Mi cerebro necesitaba un respiro después de las últimas horas, y ahora aquí de pie en el pasillo, me debato entre volver a la realidad o dejar que mi cuerpo siga liviano, levitando relajado..._

_Pero no... no sé si será masoquismo puro o una enfermiza necesidad de cerciorarme de que todo a sido mas real de lo que quiero pensar. Así que me planto frente a la puerta de mi habitación y giro con sumo cuidado el picaporte. Abro la puerta y me adentro en silencio... Vale... no estaba preparada para algo así... no me lo esperaba... pero he de reconocer que... en fin, bonita estampa... la luz que entra sutilmente por las cortinas me dejan ver a Emma dormida rodeando con sus brazos a Henry... Ambos parecen dormir como si nada malo hubiese sucedido, relajados y felices... Me enternece... y a la vez me molesta... Ahora lo noto... Me da cierta patadita en cierto sitio que ni en pensamientos pienso nombrar... joder! para que negarlo... estoy celosa... ¿celosa...? y tanto! me corroe por dentro contra mas pasan los segundos en los que estoy al pié de la cama observando! por que... ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que MI hijo no duerme así conmigo? Evidentemente se trata de eso! Y vale, entiendo que ya es mayor para venir corriendo a mi habitación para meterse acurrucado bajo mis sabanas en una noche de tormenta... Pero no deja de ser doloroso... Y ahí estoy otra vez dándoselo todo sin oponer resistencia... Aunque fuese yo la que le dijo a Henry que acompañase esta noche a Emma... Pero era necesario también darle mi cuarto, mi cama, mi baño, mi ropa, mis cuidados, mis atenciones... ? ARG! No lo aguanto..._

_Salgo en el mismo silencio en el que entré en la habitación y me apresuro en bajar las escaleras... necesito una copa... es lo que cojo después de agarrar una botella de mi mejor sidra... Me sirvo una copa aun en la cocina y antes de llegar al sillón ya descubro el fondo del vaso... me serviré otra... no me importa terminar esta botella en tiempo record... necesito adormecer mis sentidos. A sido un día demasiado largo para... mira, mi teléfono... desde antes de la cena que lo tenia en la mesita del salón... y tengo varias llamadas perdidas... Snow, Snow, David, Snow de nuevo... Que plasta... ¿Ruby...? también me a llamado y a sido la mas reciente... Ahora que pienso, ya estará al tanto... Al menos de la escueta explicación que le hice a Henry... y como ayudantes de la sheriff, ya estarán investigando en comisaría para obtener mas respuestas..._

_El Breve sonido del cláxon de un coche me sobresalta... ¿Visitas? mierda de día... me dirijo a la puerta de entrada para recibir a la indeseable visita o mas bien, para deshacerme de ella... pero en cuanto abro la puerta se seguro que no me voy a deshacer con facilidad: Desencantador desciende de su camioneta acompañado de la loba que porta una bolsa de papel..._

- No son horas muy apropiadas para hacer visitas... - Regina habla desde el umbral de la puerta mientras los recién llegados se aproximan a ella. - Pero supongo que la ocasión lo merece - Fuerza una sonrisa y se hace a un lado para dejar pasar a ambos sin detenerse.

- Regina... ¿Y Emma...? ¿está...? - David es el primero en hablar mientras se gira para ver como la ex alcaldesa cierra la puerta sin dedicarle una mirada.

- Está bien, dormida plácidamente sana y salva. - Contesta con un deje de desdén mientras se cruza de brazos.

- Hemos traído las pertenencias de Emma que quedaban en comisaria - Ruby miraba fijamente a la otra mujer mientras depositaba la bolsa junto a la pared. - Comprenderás que teníamos que comenzar una investigación... - La mirada de la loba se entrecierra mientras endurece el gesto escrutando la reacción de Regina.

_¡Evidentemente! ¡Es vuestro trabajo! lo pienso pero no lo he dicho... no por que no deba... si no porque no comprendo muy bien el tono que usa la señorita Lucas... Algo intenta decirme sin decirlo... Su mirada comparada con la de David son como la noche y el día: Mientras el me mira con preocupación... y hasta diría... con algo de devoción... ella sin embargo me mira como si yo fuera culpable de algo... no se si la interpreto del todo bien..._

- Regina... necesito saber que ha pasado... - David habla con notable nerviosismo - Necesito que me aclares que sucedió en la comisaría para que acabase en ese estado. - finaliza esperando contestación

- No se lo que ha pasado y sobretodo no se como... solo he sacado a tu HIJA de allí - Contesta con una evidente molestia. - Y si quieres saber mas, vas a tener que esperar a mañana para poder hablar con Emma... también tengo cierta curiosidad... -

- ¿Quieres decir que no habeis hablado de lo sucedido? - Ruby se cruza de brazos mirando seriamente a la morena.

_- ¿Que coño pasa con la loba...? _¿Os sorprende que no la presionase para que me hable de algo que la perturba? - se planta frente a la loba intentando descifrar la mirada de esta. - La señorita Swan y yo estamos muy lejos de ser confidentes... suficiente he hecho siendo su niñera... - Su voz se crispa ante la actitud de la otra mujer...

- ¿Acaso no la vistes? ¿No te cruzastes con ella? - David atrae la atención de Regina con sus preguntas. - Si no es así... ¿Como no has podido ni siquiera preguntarle que coño ha pasado con la Reina de Hielo? - Comienza a enfadarse ante la actitud de su interlocutora

_Vale, vale... tiempo muerto... ¿De que habla el memo...? lo miro en silencio intentando buscar una respuesta que me de tiempo para averi..._

- Lo que David quiere decir... - Ruby interrumpe dada la tensión creada. - Que es bastante raro... QUE no es muy normal QUE no sepas que sucedió para QUE la comisaría acabase CUBIERTA de HIELO - La loba la miraba con los ojos fuertemente abiertos, lanzando miradas como diciendo que le siguiera la corriente...

_Joder loba... vale ya te pillo... menos mal que es el memo y no otra persona, si no ya se habría dado cuenta de que algo ocultas... necesito tiempo... si Desencantador cree que Emma ha sido atacada por Jack Frost versión femenina... pues que así sea..._

- Mira... - Regina coge aire para controlar sus nervios. - Ahora no es el momento, esperemos a que Emma esté recuperada y mañana podremos dar respuestas a todas las cuestiones. - separa sus brazos para transmitir algo de tranquilidad.

- ¿puedo verla... ? - Ruega David

- ... Está bien... pero en silencio! No quiero que sobresalteis a Henry... - Dice mientras se encamina a las escaleras seguida por los dos visitantes.

_Miro a Ruby que se queda en el pasillo conmigo mientras el memo entra en silencio a mi habitación... Me sigue mirando de esa forma... y le pongo cara de "¿Que pasa...?" mientras subo mis hombros. Ella parece leer en mis ojos mi pregunta cuando alza una mano y se da tres toquecitos en la nariz con un dedo... Dejo de mirarla... ya no necesito nada mas para empezar a comprender...David sale con cuidado de la habitación y cierra la puerta en silencio..._

- Gracias por todo, Regina... - Dice David cuando se plantan en la entrada de la mansión. - Si no fuera por ti... mi hija... -

- Deja los sentimentalismos a un lado. No tengo ni ganas ni tiempo de escuchar tu CÁNDIDA verborrea. - Regina agita su mano en el aire como despreciando las palabras del hombre.

- Gracias. - Repite David con una sonrisa mientras Ruby abre la puerta para marcharse. - Ruby, te acerco? - pregunta cuando cruzan la entrada.

- Ni hablar! es Luna llena y el cuadrúpedo que llevo dentro necesita estirar las patas. - Se gira para lanzarle una mirada a Regina que se encuentra aún con la puerta abierta. - Buenas noches Regina. -

_Ni contesto... no me molesto... observo como el memo se mete en su camioneta mientras Ruby se encamina en la otra dirección... Su transformación en loba siempre me ha llamado la atención... esa criatura es formidable, aunque nunca se lo reconocería... Ambos toman caminos diferentes y yo me dirijo al salón sin cerrar la puerta... permanezco delante de la mesilla mientras me sirvo mi tercera copa de la noche... Oigo unos pasos cruzar la puerta de entrada cuando bebo mi bebida..._

- ¿La puerta abierta, Regina? -

-Sabía que no tardarías... Cierra por favor. - Regina no se gira y se encamina al mueble bar. - ¿Le apetece una copa? -

- No me vendría mal... - Espera hasta que la ex alcaldesa le tienda un vaso lleno.

- Imagino que es lo que te trae por aquí, pero de todas formas haré la pregunta... - Dice señalando el sofá para invitar a tomar asiento. - Así que dime... ¿Que es lo que quieres? -

- Sencillo... quiero que me cuentes la verdad. - Ruby tajante mientras bebe de su copa.

- Contéstame a esto... ¿Que fué lo primero que llamo tu atención? - Pregunta con curiosidad.

- Pues que, según David, solo habían mujeres en ese escenario... y apesta a testosterona! - Contestó

_Una criatura formidable, sin duda..._

* * *

><p><em>Ya lo tengo donde quería... No creí que tardara tanto en sucumbir a sus instintos mas primarios, incluso llegué a pensar que de verdad había cambiado... Pero al fin, un pirata siempre será un pirata... alguien que toma lo que quiere de manera egoísta... a la fuerza... Mi hijo y yo tenemos mucho en común... este pirata... esta rata de mar me arrebató el amor de mi esposa... Incluso intimó con mi hijo en Nunca Jamás... Que me sucediese a mi lo puedo llegar a comprender... pues no me merecía el amor de mi esposa ni el cariño de mi hijo... aunque sea alguien tan bajo y sucio como el Capitán Hook... Pero Bealfire no merece que su memoria y su recuerdo se vean empañadas por alguien así... Esa rata está muy lejos de ocupar el lugar de mi hijo junto a Emma y Henry... no lo voy a consentir...<em>

_Hice una promesa... Y no pienso faltar a ella... en realidad son dos: Una a mi hijo y otra a Belle... La observo mientras duerme en el sillón... No me siento orgulloso por haber hecho que me esperase tanto rato cuando le dije que volvería enseguida... sin embargo, debía encargarme del pirata... pero no te preocupes amor, no faltaré a mi promesa. No sucumbiré al Oscuro... no tomaré la vida de la sucia rata, ni siquiera hace falta... el universo ya ha confabulado y los días están contados para el Capitán._

_Acaricio su rostro con sumo cuidado para no despertarla... pero ella parece dormir con un ojo abierto y se sobresalta cuando nota mi presencia ante ella. Suspira aliviada después del pequeño susto y me regala una sonrisa llena de amor. Me atrae hasta ella para darme un casto beso... no se si de buenos días o de buenas noches... pero me encanta que sea tan dulce... Me hace olvidar..._

- ¿Como ha ido... ? Me has tenido preocupada... - Dice con un halo de tristeza

- Ha sucedido algo, pero quiero que estés tranquila. - Lo dice sabiendo que está lejos de tranquilizarse cuando se sienta a su lado.

- Explícame - exige rotunda.

_Y le explico... pero evidentemente no todo... le digo que lo que sentí fue la magia de Emma y que algo le había sucedido en comisaria... le pongo la excusa de que me entretuve y llegué tarde, allí no quedaba nadie... y expliqué mi tardanza por que tenía que averiguar que había ocurrido... su rostro palidece cuando le digo que alguien atacó a su amiga. Comprendo su preocupación y la abrazo mientras continuo con mi relato previamente meditado. Le digo que no quise alertar a nadie de que andaba merodeando intentando saber como estaba todo. Comprende enseguida por que no me he dejado ver... pues de mi todo el mundo sospecharía si ando cerca con una Emma herida. También le digo que supe que Regina la tiene sana y salva... que ella ha curado sus heridas y que no corre peligro alguno... Suspira aliviada... y yo solo puedo sonreirle... aunque no me siento orgulloso por mentirle, debo mover mis hilos cuidadosamente si quiero cumplir con mis promesas._

_En el momento en el que nos disponemos para ir a dormir, Belle coge su teléfono... "¿Debería llamar?" Le digo que es tarde y que evidentemente si llamase se sabría de inmediato mi presencia, así que desiste... _

- Por la mañana seguro que nos ponen al día, pero sobretodo, no digamos nada de lo que sabemos hasta que sepamos quien atacó a Emma. - Dice con suavidad a su esposa.

- Tienes razón... No estés preocupado... Sé que no harías nada contra la madre de tu nieto - Sonrie Belle mientras se dirigen a la habitación

_Todo lo contrario... si en mi mano está, la Salvadora tendrá lo que la maldición le ha negado... y si en mi mano está... mi nieto tendrá todo lo que la maldición le debe dar..._

* * *

><p><em>Siento la luz golpear mi cara y sé que ya es de día... cuando empiezo a sentir todo mi cuerpo, lo noto entumecido... vamos! como si me hubiese pasado un camión por encima! Me giro sobre la cama y le doy la espalda a la claridad del día... pero ya no puedo dormir... Las imágenes se me agolpan en mi cabeza y cubro mi cara con mi mano izquierda... al separarla veo el brazalete al rededor de mi muñeca... Con todo, no pude pedirle a Regina que me sacara esto... Regina... enfoco mi vista y ahí esta mi chico durmiendo a pierna suelta... en realidad he dormido como nunca... Entre el efecto de las pastillas, lo agotada que estaba y mi hijo acurrucado entre mis brazos, caí fulminada...<em>

_Me retiro con cuidado para no despertarlo y miro la hora del reloj de la mesita... Vaya, acaba de amanecer... Tampoco he dormido tanto... Nunca había madrugado tanto sin necesidad de que nada ni nadie me despertase... Camino en silencio para salir de la habitación... tengo que buscar a Regina... Una vez en el pasillo, me dirijo a las escaleras pero me detengo... agudizo mis sentidos para ver si el sonido me da la ubicación de la dueña de la casa... Y es en este momento cuando oigo... ¿Un sollozo... ? si... y una respiración agitada... bajo corriendo las escaleras, apunto estoy de matarme! Tengo las piernas adormecidas y correr no ha sido una gran idea... me agarro a la barandilla cuando estoy bajando los últimos escalones... ¿Esta en el salón... ? Cuando me acerco lo confirmo... y confirmo que esta teniendo una pesadilla..._

_Acurrucada en el sofá... sollozando y gimiendo... diciendo algo que no puedo llegar a comprender... no se lo que debe estar soñando pero no quiero que siga ahí... me acerco con cuidado y me siento en el borde del sofá... entre sus brazos y sus piernas... me inclino un poco y el contacto de mi mano con la piel de su cara húmeda por las lágrimas es electrizante... el bello de mi nuca se eriza y tengo que contener el aliento para no soltar un sonoro gemido que se me atraviesa en la garganta..._

- Regina... - Acaricia su rostro y le retira el cabello de la frente. - Regina, despierta... estas teniendo una pesadilla... - Coje con su mano libre la muñeca de la morena con suavidad...

- Mmmh... no... no te vayas... - Busca con su mano sujetar la de Emma y entrelaza sus dedos con fuerza...

- Todo esta bien, estas soñando... - Regina suspira y abre asustada los ojos al sentir las caricias en su cara. - Tranquila... solo ha sido una pesadilla... _pobrecita...-_ Emma sonríe dulcemente mientras le seca las lágrimas.

- Pero que... ? - Titubea con los ojos como platos. Se incorpora mirando a la rubia entre asustada y aliviada... - ¿Que hora es...? - dice mientras se da cuenta de que está sujetando con fuerza su mano y la suelta como si se hubiese quemado.

_He tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reír ante esta mujer... Sus mejillas se han teñido fuertemente y la vergüenza se ha apoderado de ella al ver como sujetaba mi mano... pero romper ese contacto ha sido de ayuda... frustrante..._

- Son casi las siete... ¿Estas bien? - Pregunta algo preocupada mientras le acaricia el brazo.

- Si... - Contesta sin mirar a sus ojos. - Anoche vino tu padre y Ruby. - Le dice mientras queda sentada al lado de Emma.

_Me hace una breve explicación de la visita de anoche... Me dice también que solo Ruby está al tanto de la verdad... eso me alivia, no se como afrontar esto... y encima me doy cuenta de que Killian no es mi mayor problema... Regina dice que seguramente todas las personas con sensibilidad mágica, pudieron sentir que algo estaba pasando... Agradezco que ella fuese la primera en llegar, pero... Esa bruja de hielo sigue acosándome! Ayer traté de localizarla toda la tarde... pero solo aparece cuando a ella le da la gana... si la queremos atrapar, debemos ir un paso por delante... y cada vez tengo mas claro de que yo voy a tener que ser el cebo..._

- Trajeron algo de ropa - Dice dirigiéndose a la cocina, señalando la bolsa del suelo. - Prepararé algo para desayunar... - Sin mirarla, se planta en la cocina.

- Te ayudaré - Sigue a la morena al interior de la cocina ignorando la bolsa.

- ¡Ni hablar! no pienso dejar que toques nada... - girándose y mirándola de arriba a abajo.

- _Al menos me ha mirado, pasito a pasito..._ ¡Vamos! Al menos no desprecies mi compañía... - Dice dedicándole una sonrisa poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

- Esta bien, pero te sientas y no molestes! - Le señala el taburete al otro lado de la barra y se gira para empezar a preparar el desayuno. - ¿Café...? - pregunta sin mirarla

- Por favor... - Ve como se dirige con dos tazas a la cafetera. Mientras espera, Regina se soba la nuca con un claro gesto de dolor. - Has dormido poco, verdad...? - Pregunta con algo de preocupación.

- Poco y MAL! - Deja molesta una taza con café delante de la rubia y se vuele a la cocina. - Alguien invadió MI cama y para colmo, se me hizo tarde hablando con una criatura de la noche... - Vuelve a tomarse la nuca con su mano mientras estira sus músculos...

_No puedo evitar sentirme como una mierda cuando la veo así, hecha un trapito... con unas ojeras oscuras, con notable cansancio... y encima lo poco que ha dormido lo ha hecho incomoda... Si no estuviéramos en Storybrooke, hoy me la llevaría a un balneario. Se lo ha ganado a pulso... pero la realidad es otra y dudo que tengamos ocasión de disfrutar algo así. Doy un sorbo a mi café... me está poniendo nerviosa... se mueve de aquí para allá y de vez en cuando mira por encima de su hombro. Me lanza miradas por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Hay sonrojo en sus mejillas... ? Si... Claramente está incomoda con mi presencia... vuelve a estirar la espalda pero lo hace con disimulo... Como no queriendo mostrar "debilidad" en mi presencia... se me escapa una sonrisa y menos mal que no me ha visto, apoyo el codo y sujeto mi cabeza con mi mano. ¡La tengo nerviosita! Contra mas me fuerzo por relajarme, más alterada está y no puedo evitar disfrutar esto... Sé que sonrío como una idiota pero no me importa..._

_Bueno, ya! es la cuarta vez que mueve la espalda y se masajea... evidentemente le tiene que doler... y no me contengo mas. Me levanto en silencio y me coloco tras ella... Le sujeto de los hombros para que se detenga... y ella se tensa._

- ¿Que haces? - Pregunta agitada

- Tranquila... ¿Donde te duele? - Dice mientras sitúa sus manos en la parte alta de la espalda de la morena. - Si estas tan tensa, no puedo ayudarte... - Masajea con sus pulgares bajo su nuca.

- ¡No te he pedido... ! Mmmhp... ! - Agacha la cabeza en un acto reflejo mientras Emma continua con su masaje. - Oh, joder... - Suspira relajándose al tacto.

- ¿No se me da mal, eeh? - Dice divertida acercándose para hablarle al oído. - Y ya con un buen aceitito, te dejaría como nueva. - Ríe breve mientras sus manos descienden poco a poco ejerciendo presión.

- Mmmh... - Gruñe con la cabeza gacha posando sus manos en la encimera para apoyarse - Debería... cambiar de profesión... señorita Swan... - Se relaja y suspira ruidosamente sintiendo como le masajea la parte baja de la espalda.

- ¿Eso es un cumplido?... _Y tanto que lo era!_ - Sube sus manos de nuevo a sus hombros y continua... - Ahora es cuando acabo contigo... _uy, como a sonado eso..._- Pasa sus manos desde los hombros y desciende por sus brazos, pegándose mas al cuerpo de la morena.

-¿Que...? - Emma sujeta sus dos muñecas pero Regina se tensa...

- Relájate... mira, pon tus manos sobre tus hombros... cruzándolos, así. - Guía sus manos asta cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho. - Confía en mi, te sentirás mejor. - Accede e intenta relajarse cuando Emma pasa sus brazos por encima de los de Regina y los entrelaza... - ahora coge aire y suéltalo despacio... -

- Swan, no se que coño pretendes pero... Hoooostias! - Emma la eleva del suelo pegándola a su propio cuerpo, haciendo que la espalda de la morena se arquee, colocando las vertebras en su sitio con algunos chasquidos y con una sensación reconfortadora.

- Lenguaje, señorita Mills - suelta una risita. - Mejor, eh? - Le habla en voz baja dada la cercanía sobre su odio. - Al menos ahora no estarás tan dolorida... - La posa delicadamente en el suelo pero no deshace el abrazo...

- Aha... - Suspira con los ojos cerrados y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia... - ¿Algún secreto mas que deba... conocer? - Suspira y ronronea abriendo los ojos para mirarla ladeando la cabeza.

- Todos a su debido tiempo,.. _Uf! Soy yo o de repente hace mas calor... ? Se me acaba de grabar a fuego su última frase..._ - Se miran a los ojos respirando con dificultad sin soltar el abrazo. - Dime que sigue en pié esa tregua... - Ruega y sonríe tímidamente, mientras el rubor se hace cada vez mas notable.

- ¿Eh...? - Contiene el aliento y queda congelada cuando sus ojos se desvían de los de la rubia asta posarse en sus labios.

_Hay dios... aquí viene otra vez ese impulso... ¿Pero que hago...? Se me distara el corazón y estoy convencida de que puede sentirlo en su espalda... pero no lo puedo evitar... y me acerco hasta quedar a medio centímetro de sus la..._

- ¿Que haceís...? - Un extrañado Henry pregunta desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina...

_¡Mierda...! Piensa, Swan, piensa!..._

- ¡Chico, ahora! La tengo sujeta! - Emma levanta el cuerpo de la morena contra si y la voltea dejándola frente a su hijo. - ¡Operación cosquillas en marcha! - Esa última frase parece que consigue que el joven olvide la extraña situación y este sonríe malévolo mientras se frota las manos.

- Wow! Hey...! ¡Suéltame! - Regina patalea sin llegar a tocar el suelo. - ¡Henry, ni se te ocurraaaahh! - Estalla con una carcajada mientras se retuerce entre los brazos de Emma

- ¡Pararé si prometes que hoy comeremos pizza! - Sigue atacando los costados de su madre, sabiendo donde encontrarle las cosquillas

- ¡Ni hablar! - consigue soltar sus brazos del agarre de Emma y se escurre hacia abajo para separarse de ella. - Te vas a enterar, pequeño diablo! - Henry arranca a correr hacia el salón rodeando el sofá.

- Má, ayúdame! - Grita mientras va rodeando el sofá huyendo de Regina que corre tras el.

- "¡Ni hablar!" - Imita a la morena. - Chico, me cambio de equipo! - Corre también pero para atrapar a su hijo

- Rodeale Emma! ¡Por allí! - Dice entre risas gesticulando con ambos brazos mientras acorralan a Henry.

_Oh dios... Parecemos una familia unida un domingo por la mañana... Se ha detenido el tiempo... Hemos cambiado de universo o de dimensión... no lo se... Pero no recuerdo compartir algo así... algo tan sencillo... Los oigo reír y río con ellos mientras corremos por el salón... y son sus risas juntas las que ahora se me graban a fuego en lo mas hondo... no recuerdo otro momento tan feliz..._

* * *

><p><em>La reina... es la reina... va a acabar conmigo? si... lo hará... me buscará? no... yo la buscaré... Emma... no quise... pero no lo dejaré... no, no... no te llevarán... Esa bruja... es la bruja... Te aparta... no... me dice que no... soy yo... soy yo...<em>

- ¿Crees que podrás contra ella, rata? -

_No me arrancará el corazón... no lo arrancará... no, no, no... Lo impediré... no podrá... no quiero... me perdonaras?... he de matarla... no tengo opción... no tengo opción... tengo miedo... tengo frío... estoy solo... ¿lo estaré? ¿Emma?... no me arrancará el corazón... ¿y el tuyo... el tuyo...? no la dejaré... no tomará tu corazón... no arrancará mi corazón..._

- Oh, por favor! ¿el Capitán esta asustado? JIJIJIJI - Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo del pirata. - No temas, pues no te arrancará el corazón... -

_No? no lo hará...? yo lo impediré? si... si... debo hacerlo... me la ha robado... la arrancó de mis brazos... la dañé?... lo siento... lo siento..._

- Pero te advierto... ese no es motivo para no temer a la Reina! JAJAJAJJAJAJAJA! - Una risa mas maquiavélica de lo habitual rebota en los oídos de Killian.

_NO! no, no... no quiero temerla... no quiero temerme... Perdóname... lo que hice... lo que haré... perdóname... ya sé lo que he de hacer... Sentir el frío... la oscuridad... esta oscuro... es oscuro... es frío..._

- Buen chico... -

**Espero que gustase! Graciassss!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevooo!**

**Gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia! espero que os guste y se os quite un poco el gusanillo!**

**no os entretengo! Saludos!**

_No recuerdo cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que reí a carcajadas con algo tan... simple... sencillo... Con una normalidad que aplasta mis sentidos. He vuelto a la tierra cuando Henry, entre risas, se le escapa una frase... algo tan inocente, pero algo con lo que en el fondo estoy de acuerdo... "Podría acostumbrarme a esto..." ¡JODER! yo también... He olvidado al resto del mundo. Tras las paredes de mi casa no había nada mas... solo nuestras risas, nuestros juegos... ¿Desde cuando soy tan infantil? Cuando todo cesa y continuamos con nuestro día, una sensación de vacío invade cada rincón de mi cuerpo... Pues nuestra naturaleza, nuestra realidad... Impide que algo tan sencillo como esto, sea una rutina... La culpa de todo la tiene Swan y su cerebro unineuronal..._

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Y eso de la "tregua"? nunca acepté tal cosa... nunca di el si para esa supuesta tregua... y aunque anoche no le impidiese creer que no había tal cosa, eso finalizó en cuanto abrí los ojos... ¿Que se creía? ¿que lloraría en su hombro por tener una pesadilla? Vale que he estado tentada... siempre que bebo de mas tengo extraños sueños y cuando despierto solo deseo llorar. Pero me contuve... No le voy a dar el gusto... anoche ya hice suficiente... _

_Esa era mi intención: Zanjar esa "tregua" por la mañana. Incluso fui grosera en la cocina! Pero allí estaba... sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Sonriendo como una imbécil... y contra mas sentía sus ojos en mi nuca, mas recordaba nuestra particular "burbuja" de la pasada noche... ¿era necesario acordarme? Que narices, acordarme... lo llevaba repasando mentalmente desde que abrí los ojos y la vi sonriendo dulcemente... Encima me quedé dormida en el sofá... Debí de acostarme en la habitación de invitados... bueno, no... En realidad tenia pensado torturarme un poquito mas y dormir en la cama de Henry... "Intenta descansar" Me dijo Ruby, cuando la despedí en la puerta... pero no, volví al sofá a terminar la botella de sidra... ni siquiera sé cuando me quedé dormida..._

_Nada de treguas... repasaba en mi interior una y otra vez mientras preparaba el desayuno... repetía mentalmente con tanta intensidad, que no noté su presencia en mi espalda... Y... joder, que manos... Me olvidé por completo del "cese de la tregua" y me dejé hacer... La verdad es que noto mi espalda mas relajada y menos dolorida... pero ahora mi cabeza martillea por dejar que me tocase así... tan... íntimo... En ese momento, un cortocircuito dió al traste con mis reflejos, con mis pensamientos y con mi propio cuerpo... Por una vez, el cerebro de mosquito de Swan, sirvió para algo y me libré de darle una explicación coherente a mi hijo sobre lo que "hacíamos"... buenos reflejos, sheriff..._

- Mamá, son los abuelos y Ruby... - Comenta desde la entrada.

_- Joder, y todavía no me he cambiado... _Sube y dile a Emma que se apresure, mientras recojo todo esto. - Dice mientras limpia los restos del desayuno. - No esperaba veros tan pronto... - dirigiéndose a la entrada.

- Buenos días Reg... - Snow empuja a David y se lanza a los brazos de la ex alcaldesa.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! - La aprieta contra sí mientras los presentes la miran estupefactos.

- ¡Sueltame! En esta familia no conocéis modales!? - Mira con sorpresa e indignación mientras se deshace del efusivo abrazo de la mujer.

- Disculpala, Regina. - Interfiere Ruby. - Ha estado toda la noche tentada a venir... - Dice mientras despega suavemente a su amiga de la dueña de la casa.

- ¿Donde está? - Pregunta Mary Margareth

- Arriba, con Henry - Contesta de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos. - Puedes subir... - Añade al ver que su ex hijastra la mira con carita de cachorrito.

- deberíamos comenzar a aclarar varios puntos... - David dice algo mas serio al ver desaparecer a su esposa por las escaleras. - Debemos localizar a la heladera... aparte de mi hija, le debo un golpe mas... personal. - Añade dirigiéndose a la cocina con Ruby y Regina.

- Aquí mi compañero, tubo un pequeño accidente al resbalar con el hielo - La loba aclara la duda que se había dibujado en la cara de Regina. - Lástima, me lo perdí. - Dice riendo viendo el gesto de pocos amigos de David.

- Oh, vaya! estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ruby... me hubiese gustado ver estrellado contra el suelo a nuestro "querido" príncipe Encantador. - La ex alcaldesa pincha con una sonrisa pérfida en su rostro.

- Pues siento desilusionaros, os perdisteis mi elegancia al caer... - Dice el hombre con todo el porte que pudo reunir a lo que ambas mujeres no pueden evitar soltar una risita.

- Jeje, siempre se pueden revisar los videos de vigilancia. - Henry irrumpe en la cocina. - Seguro sería divertido ver la cara del abuelo en la caída. - Añade con sencillez mientras abre la nevera y coge un zumo.

_¡Joder! ¡las camaras de seguridad! En la comisaría hay varias! ¿como no pensar antes? la revelación de mi hijo a calado hondo y veo que no solo en mi... David frunce el ceño y tiene la vista perdida... Con todo el tampoco se había percatado de ese detalle... miro a Ruby y esta me devuelve la mirada... Se lo que piensa... David será lo primero que haga al salir de aquí... La loba me hace un gesto para apartarnos un poco... Y accedo cuando Henry se retira al salón con David..._

- Tiene que estar todo grabado... - Dice Ruby susurrando disimulada... - Emma no querrá que... -

- Lo sé... pero también necesitamos ver ese video... - Añade en voz baja. - Quiero saber exactamente que hizo Jackie Frost. -

_Aquí vienen... Madre e hija descienden por las escaleras mientras la loba y yo disimulamos para encontrarnos todos en la entrada... Necesito ganar algo de tiempo para ver ese video antes que el memo... Sinceramente poco me importa que vea quien dañó a su querida princesita... pero después de todo lo que he vivido... después de lo que hizo el pirata... _

- Debemos irnos - La firme y decidida voz de David irrumpe sobresaltando a los presentes.

- _Mierda...! _¿No queriaís hablar primero? - Se apresura Regina intentando ganar tiempo.

- No creo que sea el momento... - Emma dice mirando de reojo a su hijo... - Lo que debemos hacer es ponernos a trabajar, hay una loca suelta y he de atraparla. - Posa una mano sobre el hombro de Regina mientras la mira a los ojos... - ¿Por que no esperáis fuera? Me gustaría hablar con Regina un momento... - Añade dirigiéndose a todos los presentes...

_Buen trabajo Swan! Todos obedecen al acto cuando David abre la puerta... definitivamente esta como loco por revisar los videos de vigilancia... Henry se despide de mi con un sonoro beso... mi pequeño... no puedo evitar sonreirle mientras me susurra "Lo he pasado genial" y desaparece por la puerta alcanzando a su abuelo... Pavanieves me mira con esa cara... uf, es que no la aguanto... le hago un gesto con la mano para que se retire y ella no puede evitar sonreirme como una estúpida... Ruby es la última en salir, se ha quedado plantada mirándome y reacciona cuando Emma la mira extrañada. Cuando la sheriff vuelve a posar su mirada en mi, la loba me hace un gesto agitando su mano contra su rostro como diciendo "luego te llamo" y se retira..._

- Se que es abusar después de todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero... - la rubia interrumpe los pensamientos de la ex alcaldesa... - Necesito que me prometas algo... - La mira con dulzura mientras le acaricia el brazo.

- ¿Ahora que, Swan? - Regina se cruza de brazos. - No creo que estés en posición para demandar nada... - Arquea una ceja y frunce el morro

- Lo sé... te has portado genial conmigo... me has hecho sentirme tan... joder... como en casa... - Suspira mientras desvía la mirada al suelo. Regina sorprendida alza sus dos cejas y la mira sorprendida. - Y he de decir que eso no es fácil para alguien... como yo... - Su voz se apaga en un susurro

- Bueno... reconozco que esta mañana lo pasamos bien... - Relaja los hombros y sonríe. _- Ea, ya me ha vuelto a liar..._ Está bien... ¿Que quieres? - Añade después de soltar un sonoro suspiro

- Quiero que me prometas que no irás a buscar a Hook. - Emma levanta la vista y la mira fija.

- ¿Y porqué prometerte eso...? _¿Como se atreve después de lo que hizo? conmigo nunca tubo tanta consideración... _- Vuelve a tensarse y frunce el ceño con fuerza.

- Porque... - Titubea buscando las palabras correctas. - Por que el no es así... había cambiado... al menos eso creía... no quiero equivocarme con el... Además...

- ¡Por Dios, Swan! ¡Es un PIRATA! ¡Siempre lo ha sido Y SIEMPRE LO SERÁ! - Una furiosa Regina planta cara. - ¿¡Que te hace pensar que cambiará así como así!? ¡Te recuerdo que se unió a mi madre para su propio beneficio! - Señala al aire para dar contundencia a sus palabras

- ¿¡Y por que no podría cambiar!? ¡HASTA TU HAS CAMBIADO! - Ambas respiran agitadamente mientras se miran con dureza.

- ¡SE ACABÓ! - Regina se dirige a la puerta y la abre con fuerza sin mirarle a la cara.

- ¡Regina, mírame! - la coge por el brazo para voltearla. - ¡No quiero discutir! Solo quiero darle la oportunidad de que se explique... - suaviza la voz para intentar retomar la calma

- ¿Acaso tu me la distes a mi cuando me acusasteis de matar al grillo? - Aprieta los dientes.

- No quiero cometer los mismos errores... Sé mejor que nadie que has cambiado... eres una gran mujer... - Emma mira con tristeza mientras relaja el agarre de su brazo. - Y quiero creer que el también puede ser un gran hombre... -

- Eres mas estúpida de lo que creía, Emma... - Dice con decepción soltando su brazo y apartándose para dejar salir a la rubia... - Vete - Voltea la cara para dejar de mirarla

- Regina, no quiero irme así... - Se planta ante la morena y alza su mano para intentar acariciar su mejilla... - Por favor... -

- ¿¡Sabes cual es la diferencia entre el y yo!? - aparta de un manotazo la mano de la sheriff

-...- Sus ojos se humedecen frente a la frialdad de Regina

- Que el ELIGIÓ convertirse en un pirata... - Mira ignorando la primera lágrima de la rubia.

- Yo... no... lo siento... yo... - Sin saber que decir agacha la cabeza.

- Buenos días, sheriff. - La invita a salir y esta obedece cuando mira su muñeca con el brazal todavía en ella... - ¿Swan? -

- ¿Si? - Sus ojos brillan esperanzados desde el porche cuando Regina coge su muñeca con ambas manos.

Extrae el brazal y lo estampa contra el pecho de la sheriff. - Fin de la tregua. - Suelta el brazal contra su pecho, retrocede dos pasos y cierra con un portazo.

_Mierda..._

* * *

><p><em>¡Vaya creí que no le quitaría nunca ese brazal! Me habéis hecho esperar toda la noche... Pero la espera merece la pena... He de agradecer a ese estúpido pirata, sin el no hubiese tenido esta oportunidad. Ahora la sangre brilla con fuerza al tener la Salvadora la magia de vuelta... justo lo que necesitaba. Y el pirata... puede ser útil... aún... El amor no hace débil a las personas, es la magia mas poderosa... pero la bondad, las tiernísimas y conmovedoras buenas intenciones de la sheriff... Serán su perdición! No dejaré que el Oscuro sea el único que juegue con el apuesto Capitán... Quizás su destino ya haya sido escrito pero... aún hay tiempo...<em>

- Sidney! - La melodiosa voz de la Reina de Hielo rebota en las paredes heladas

- ¿Si, Majestad? - Pregunta el hombre/espejo

- Encuentra al pirata -

- Como desees, majestad -

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Después de acompañar a Emma y a Henry a casa, con la escusa de que Snow debe trabajar en el ayuntamiento, alguien tiene que estar pendiente del pequeño Neal... Así que Emma accede de mala gana... "Tómate un respiro..." le digo cuando David, Snow y yo nos marchamos del piso. Nos dirigimos directos a la comisaría y Encantador explica a mi amiga que debemos revisar los videos de seguridad... Quieren dejarme en Granny's pero lo impido... Ya le explicaré a la abuela en otro momento mi ausencia, pero esto creo que merece mi plena atención..._

_Desde el asiento de atrás saco mi móvil para escribir un sms a escondidas... "En dos minutos estamos en la comisaria... ¿Cual es el plan?" Espero una contestación por parte de Regina que no creo que llegue cuando nos bajamos de la camioneta de David... Ni siquiera sé si después de la discusión que tubo con Emma quiera tener algo que ver en el asunto... y no me extrañaría en absoluto... ¡Joder, Emma! como la has cagado... No se si sabe que mis oidos de loba han captado todas y cada una de las palabras que se dedicaron... Nadie mas aparte de mi conoce la naturaleza de esa discusión, pero la cara de la sheriff era un poema y el rastro de sus lágrimas era evidente... "Has metido la pata, verdad má?" Y ella solo asintió débilmente como respuesta..._

_Nunca antes había empatizado tanto con Regina... joder, la entendía perfectamente... "- ¿¡Sabes cual es la diferencia entre el y yo!? Que el ELIGIÓ convertirse en un pirata... -" Vaya que si la entendía! Yo soy la villana, aún sin quererlo, de mi propio cuento... Y desconoceré muchos detalles de como Regina se convirtió en la Reina Malvada... pero ese comentario me lo dejó claro... No tubo elección... Por lo que sé, el Oscuro la empujó a ello... sin contar con su madre... arrastrándola hacía su propio lamento y envolviéndola de oscuridad para el beneficio de ellos... repugnante..._

- He hablado con Elsa sobre todo este asunto. - Ruby habla mientras se encaminan al despacho. - Sé que no ha tenido nada que ver pero nos vendría bien su experiencia con los temas... de hielo - Añade con poca seguridad.

- Esa mujer adora a Emma... seguro que hará todo lo que este en su mano. - Snow le dedica una sonrisa a su amiga. - Iremos a buscarla si es necesario. -

_Llegamos al despacho y Leroy está intentando sacar todo ese hielo... me hace gracia verlo con su pico al hombro ante un montón de fragmentos de hielo que carga en una carretilla... y de repente, en medio de la habitación, una nube violeta hace acto de presencia... Haciendo asustar a Leroy y ahora sujeta con firmeza su pico... David le hace una señal para que se relaje al ver de quien se trata... al final si que va a involucrase... y no puedo evitar sonreírle cuando me mira..._

- Regina! ¿Que haces aquí? - Pregunta Snow ante la visita

- Tengo cierta curiosidad por ver esos videos de vigilancia. - Se cruza de brazos y alza la vista ubicando las cámaras.

- Está bien... El ordenador de grabaciones está en la sala contigua a esta. - David se gira con intención de salir del despacho. - Vamos. - Los cuatro se encaminan saliendo de la habitación.

_Entramos en la pequeña sala y Regina y yo nos miramos con preocupación: Esto no va a ser bonito..._

- ¿A que hora reproduzco? - David lanza la pregunta sin apartar la mirada del ordenador.

_Nos quedamos los cuatro en pié mirando el monitor después de que Regina le dé una hora próxima a los hechos...Emma aparece en pantalla... como no, sentada en la silla con los pies en alto... recibe una llamada... "La llamé a esa hora... " Snow habla turbada, sujetando el brazo de su marido sin apartar la vista de la pantalla... aparece Hook en escena y miro a Regina... Esta mira fijamente con los brazos cruzados y alzando una mano... ¿Se muerde las uñas... ? No creí que le afectara tanto ver el video... y sucede lo que ya sabía... Killian se pone violento..._

- ¡Dios mio! - Mary Margareth aprieta fuerte el brazo de su marido.

- Regina, que... ? - David mira ojiplático la pantalla y titubea cuando aparece una fluctuación en el monitor mientras se sigue reproduciendo.

- ¿Que a sido eso...? - Ruby mira a la ex alcaldesa buscando una respuesta

- Es el efecto de la magia rota de Swan... - Susurra

- Por que no me lo dijiste!? - David estaba furioso

- Ya te dije que debíamos hablar con ella antes de... -

- AAH! - Snow grita al ver aparecer en escena a Regina...

_Wow! una aparición tan impresionante como oportuna... la pantalla vuelve ha hacer esas ondas cuando la magia de Regina golpea duramente a Hook... ¡Bien hecho! no se ni como se contuvo ante tal escena... Emma en ese estado... yo lo hubiera descuartizado en ese momento... Cuando David y Snow ven que su hija es salvada por Regina, suspiran aliviados y se abrazan... todo un despliegue de amor... miro a la heroina que tengo a mi lado... la verdad es que me siento mas agradecida después de ver con mis propios ojos lo sucedido... pero... ¿Que mira... ? se acerca a la pantalla con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño... y cuando mis ojos se posan en la pantalla... allí donde fue a parar el cuerpo de Killian aparece... ¿Gold? joder, si que es el... Voltea para mirarme extrañada y de nuevo se gira para ver como Gold desaparece junto al pirata..._

- Mierda... - Susurra la ex alcaldesa. - ¿Que significa esto... ? - Habla en voz baja sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

- Deduzco que desconocías ese pequeño detalle... - Ruby habla igual de bajo para no ser oída por la pareja que vuelve a mirar a la pantalla. - Esto se complica por momentos... -

- Regina... por que no lo dijiste? deberíamos de haber comenzado anoche a buscarle... - David mas tranquilo se dirige a la ex alcaldesa.

- No creo que demos con el con tanta facilidad... - Contesta sin dejar de mirar la pantalla cuando vuelve a fluctuar violentamente en lo que parece ser una ventisca de nieve.

_Y hay aparece...la mujer de hielo de pié en medio de la comisaría... gracias a dios no llegó antes que Regina... Da un paso en dirección al escritorio donde acababan de desaparecer las dos mujeres... pero de repente se detiene... ¿Que mira...? joder! ¡Mira a la cámara! y la muy zorra sonríe... "Mmhp...!" es lo único que sale de los labios de Regina al ver tal despliegue de soberbia... da dos pasos en dirección a la cámara que observa... ¡JODER! nada..._

- ¿Que a pasado? - Snow mirando la pantalla que ahora solo se muestra en gris.

- ¿Es que no lo ves? - Pregunta Regina arqueando una ceja

- ¡No se ve nada! - Dice David algo molesto. - ¿Que se supone que debemos de ver...?

- Lo que ella quiere... NADA! Lo que estás viendo es el objetivo de la cámara de seguridad congelado! - Regina dirige sus pasos hasta la puerta de salida pero se detiene.

- Entonces no sabemos que hizo exactamente... aparte de congelarlo todo... - Ruby llama la atención de la ex alcaldesa. - ¿Que BUSCABA...? _Vamos Regi, lee entre lineas... -_ Mira fijamente a los ojos oscuros que se entrecierran.

_Sabe que algo imagino y vuelve a mi lado. Oculta con mi cuerpo, veo que alza sutilmente la mano... ¿Acaba de hacer magia... ? Cuando me mira a los ojos veo que si... algo ha hecho. Me hace un gesto con la cabeza para indicarme que salgamos fuera. Observo a Snow y veo que está en estado de shock... "Voy a matar a esa rata" David repite para si mismo una y otra vez esa coletilla... Pongo mi mano sobre el hombro de mi amiga y la miro a los ojos... Hace mucho que nos conocemos y hay veces que las palabras están de mas... me devuelve la mirada y asiente mientras vuelve a perder sus ojos en algún punto que desconozco... Decido dejarles para que asimilen todo el asunto... al menos lo que ellos conocen. Salgo al pasillo y me reuno con Regina..._

- ¿Que has hecho ahí dentro? - Ruby pregunta hablando bajo.

- He destruido el video... - Contesta sin mirarla. - Esos dos de ahí dentro estaban demasiado ocupados consolándose mutuamente para darse cuenta de la presencia de Gold... - Añade

- ¿Acaso importa... ? -

- Mira... Es muy sencillo... Contra menos gente este enterada, mas posibilidades tengo de ser yo la que de con su paradero... esto no se va a quedar así. - La mirada fría se dirige firmemente a los ojos de la loba

- Anoche, cuando salí de tu casa... intenté rastrear a Killian... - Explica susurrando mientras caminan por el pasillo. - Ahora comienzo ha entender por qué no dí con su rastro... -

- Gold odia a Hook... no es ningún secreto. Y no se si tiene algo que ver con lo que ha sucedido... pero seguro que tendrá que ver con lo que sucederá. - Salen de la comisaría y se detienen en la calle. - Eso si no lo ha matado tomando como escusa lo que hizo... - Finaliza con indiferencia...

- ¿Con Belle por medio? Lo dudo... - Regina se voltea y comienza a caminar. - ¡Espera! hay algo mas... - Se detiene y se gira para mirar extrañada a Ruby.

- ¿Que? - Pregunta con curiosidad sabiendo que la loba siempre tiene buenas pistas.

- ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de lo que olfateé en comisaría? - Regina asiente expectante. - Cuando hemos visto el video, he podido ver la gravedad de la situación... no me dijiste que sus heridas fueron tan graves... - Lo dice con cierto reproche.

- ¡De nada por ahorrarte ese sufrimiento! - Dice exasperada. - ¿¡Eso era lo que tenias que deci... - Se detiene a mitad de su frase y abre sus ojos hasta no poder mas mientras contiene el aliento. - La sangre... - Finaliza en un susurro con la vista perdida.

- Exacto.- La mira como quien sabe que ha dado en el clavo. - No había ni rastro de su sangre...-

* * *

><p><em>Hook había desaparecido. No se ni en que momento sucedió... hace tan solo unos minutos lo tenía retenido en mi "lugar secreto" esperando el momento para dejarle ir para que termine con su acto final. Pero no... no quedaba ni rastro de el... solo un puñado de hielo el cual me da buenas pistas para intuir quien era la responsable de su desaparición. Y no me gusta...<em>

_¡Esto se me ha ido de las manos! Con la rata dentro de mi hechizo podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa. Seguramente acabe muriendo a manos de cualquiera que se interponga en su camino y evidentemente eso no me desagrada... pero interfiere enormemente en mis planes: Solo puede ser una persona la que acabe con el Capitán Hook... Si no es ella... No podré cumplir con mi objetivo._

- ¿Rumpel? - Belle mira extrañada a su esposo. - ¿Sucede algo? - Dice mientras salen de la tienda de antigüedades.

- Disculpa, querida. Estaba distraído... - Sonríe y comienzan a caminar

- La verdad es que yo tampoco me saco de la cabeza todo lo de anoche... - Baja la mirada mientras avanzan por la calle. - Necesito que lleguemos ya y saber que todo está bien

- Tranquila. - Rodea con su brazo el hombro de la mujer. - En Granny´s seguro que nos informamos. Pero recuerda que nosotros no sabemos nada. - Dice de forma dulce.

- Lo sé... he tenido que reprimir la tentación de llamar por teléfono desde anoche... - Se aprieta contra el cuerpo del hombre. - Se trata de Emma, seguro que está bien. - Sonríe y le dedica una mirada cariñosa a su marido.

- Si, por supuesto... _De momento... -_

**_Y bien!? como se os ha quedado el cuerpo!? Siento que varios de mis lectores estén frustrados con la discusión... pero era necesaria xD_**

**_hasta la proxima! postead!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos! Si, ya se... os tengo acostumbrados a las actualizaciones diarias... pero a cambio, os traigo un capítulo que va a precipitar los acontecimientos! Secretos no tan secretos, convenientes alianzas y todo sin descanso para nuestros protagonistas! NON STOP!**

**Ahora si, espero que disfrutéis!**

**Saludos!**

_¡Vaya! No esperaba encontrar al pirata en este estado... No solo lo ha retenido contra su voluntad. Si no que también lo tiene hechizado. Bien, quizás este hecho ponga algunas trabas al plan que ya había ideado... Pero me adapto con facilidad. Su confusa mente me puede beneficiar de otras maneras y su alma atormentada se agarrará a cualquier esperanza que le ofrezca. Cumplirás con tu objetivo final, capitán, es inevitable... Pero antes tomarás por mi lo que necesito..._

- Majestad... El prisionero está despertando. -

- Excelente. Ha llegado la hora de entregarle a mi joven apuesto un regalo que no rechazara. - La pérfida y malévola risa de la Reina de Hielo resuenan entre las paredes...

* * *

><p><em>Me siento mal... me pesa todo el cuerpo y algo me oprime el pecho... Nunca antes me había afectado tanto discutir con Regina... Eso era algo que estaba al orden del día. Pero desde que cerró la puerta de su casa... fue como si me arrancaran el alma... ¿Y que esperaba...? ¿Que fueramos amigas? ¿Que fueramos una familia...? Me sentí como en casa... como si estuviese por fin en una familia "normal"... Y ahora me siento como me he sentido toda mi vida... Huérfana.<em>

_¿Por que me siento tan vacía... ? No tengo fuerzas ni para pensar una respuesta convincente. Sentada en el sofá del piso, mirando al televisor apagado, como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo... Pero lo que me tiene intrigada es la expresión de mi cara sobre el reflejo de la pantalla oscura. Siempre que dudo o que no quiero reconocer algo que me corroe dentro... miro mi reflejo... pues la cara es el espejo del alma... y siempre me da respuestas a mis dudas internas y fuerzas para reconocer lo obvio... Pero ahora... no consigo descifrar mi cara... _

- ¿Má, necesitas algo? no tienes buen aspecto... - Henry pregunta preocupado mientras sostiene en brazos a su tío.

- _Mas evidente de lo que me gustaría... _Creo que he cogido algo de frío... - Emma posa su mano sobre su frente. - Algo tengo que estar incubando... pero no te preocupes. - Baja su mano y mira a su hijo sonriendo débilmente

- Mmm, esta bien... te prepararé un chocolate con canela calentito para que te sientas mejor. - Deja al pequeño Neal en su cuna y se dirige a la cocina. - No será bueno que estés cerca del bebé si enfermas.-

- Lo se... - Agacha la cabeza y mira al suelo.

- Podría decirle a mamá que te deje quedarte unos días en su casa... - Vuelve con dos tazas humeantes. - Al menos hasta que dejes de ser un peligro para Neal. - Le entrega una taza a la rubia sonriéndole.

- No creo que eso sea buena idea, chico... - Sujeta la taza con ambas manos y fija la mirada en su interior. - Recuerda... he metido la pata... - Se encoje de hombros mientras da un sorbo de chocolate.

- Y tanto que la has metido... es tu especialidad - Bromea - Pero estos días he aprendido algo de mamá... - Queda pensativo buscando las palabras correctas. - Ya puede odiarte, detestarte, amenazarte, culparte de todos sus males... - Emma escucha atentamente a su hijo. - Pero pese a todo... cuida de ti. - La mira a los ojos con ternura.

_Y es por eso por lo que me siento tan mal... Supuestamente me odiaba por traer a Marian del pasado... me culpó de no conseguir su final feliz... Y sin embargo, ahí estaba... cuidándome, curándome, consolándome... Besándome... ¡Dios! ¿Desde cuando la Reina Malvada podía ser tan condenádamente dulce y cariñosa? Se me estremece todo el cuerpo recordando el cariño con el que me ha tratado esta misma noche... Como entendiendo todo mi pesar y mi sufrimiento en ese momento... no sé como, pero sé que conectamos mas allá de nuestra "típica" conexión mágica... ¿Se tratará de eso? De que hay magia entre nosotras... no... no había esa magia... al menos no la mía... Desde que llegué anoche a esa casa hasta mi salida esta misma mañana no he tenido mi magia... _

_Pero tuve que fastidiarlo... no me dí cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando hasta que fue demasiado tarde... "Que el ELIGIÓ convertirse en un pirata..." con esa frase me dijo mas de ella misma que de Killian... ahora lo se... Ella nunca quiso ser quien fué... Nadie le dió la opción a elegir quien ser... Mary Margareth varias veces me ha dicho que en el Bosque Encantado, ella le dió muchas oportunidades para que cesara en su espiral de odio y dolor. Lo que nunca le dije a mi madre es que no podía ser ella la que la intentase convencer de algo así... pues mi madre era el objetivo... es como si un equipo rival a otro en el final de algún torneo importante, le pidiese que dejara de atacar... y se dejaran perder... Un sin sentido._

_Ahora si que no se como interpretar todo esto... La cabeza me da vueltas... y no puedo pensar con claridad... Seguro que cogí frío... "¿Mamá?" mi chico intenta llamar mi atención... pero no soy capaz de hablar... Cierro los ojos... siento que todo me da vueltas... No me siento... Bien... no... puedo..._

- ¡MAMÁ! -

* * *

><p><em>Sentados en la mesa mas alejada de la entrada de la cafetería veo como Belle no deja de moverse nerviosa en su asiento... pobre... no hemos obtenido ninguna información de lo ocurrido y su amiga la loba no se encontraba trabajando... cada vez que suena la campana de la puerta, mi esposa se voltea con celeridad para ver quien entra... y ya van tres veces que vuelve a su café con evidente desilusión... Hasta ahora. Ruby hace acto de presencia acompañada por... ¿Regina... ? esto no lo esperaba, pero me da que pensar que la loba ha estado implicada en el caso dada las evidentes muestras de cansancio de ambas.<em>

_La abuelita le suelta una reprimenda ante todos y no puedo evitar reír... y en el momento que río, es cuando tanto Ruby como Regina se voltean a mirarme con una expresión mas dura de lo habitual... Belle se levanta y se dirige a la barra para hablar con su amiga y Regina viene directa a mi. "deberíamos hablar" me dice y no espera mi invitación para sentarse en el sitio que hace segundos ocupaba mi mujer. Veo que le lanza una mirada a Ruby y esta se la devuelve con seriedad... No me cabe duda... saben que me llevé a Hook._

- Y dígame... ¿Que es tan urgente para... ? -

- No tengo tiempo para tus juegos. - Interrumpe con frialdad. - Sabes perfectamente de lo que te quiero hablar. - habla en voz baja para no alertar a nadie de la naturaleza de su conversación.

- Imagino que se refiere a lo sucedido esta pasada noche... - Hace una pausa y se inclina sobre la mesa. - Creo que deberíamos mantener esta conversación lejos de oídos indiscretos... - Mira por el rabillo del ojo a las dos mujeres que están en la barra.

- ¡Mmhp! No querrás que tu mujercita se entere de lo que andas haciendo por las noches... - Dice mientras se levanta. - Vamos. - Cuando camina hacia la puerta, mira a Ruby y esta asiente conforme.

- Vuelvo enseguida querida. - Dice Rumpel dando un fugaz beso en la mejilla de su esposa.

- Odio cuando dices eso... - Refunfuña pero acepta cruzada de brazos mirando como este se retira.

_No tengo opción. Regina me informa sobre las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de la comisaría. Así que accedo a explicarle mi situación con el pirata... Su cara no refleja ninguna sorpresa cuando le digo que lo tengo bajo un hechizo... pero al preguntar si mi hechizo tubo algo que ver con lo sucedido en el despacho de la sheriff, su rostro refleja ira y dolor... _

- Esa rata estaba cada vez mas hundido en su miseria y su impotencia... - Dice Rumpel con un aire de desdén. - Sencillamente no podía soportar el hecho de sentirse un completo inútil con la mujer que ama. -

- ¿Entonces lo hizo por voluntad propia? - Pregunta entrecerrando los ojos. - ¿No tuvistes nada que ver? - Se acerca al hombre de manera desafiante.

- ¡En absoluto! - Alza las manos en señal de rendición. - Tube el placer de mantener una conversación con el hace unos días y vi claramente su desesperación al no poder controlar la oscuridad que alberga en su interior. - Mira a la mujer que ahora suspira y desvía la mirada.

- Un pirata... -

- Siempre será un pirata. - Finaliza

- Entonces, ¿Por que te lo llevaste? - Se cruza de brazos mientras le interroga

- Sencillo... estaba esperando su caída a los infiernos. Sabía que sucumbiría a su verdadero "YO"... - Hace una pausa mirando a la mujer. - Y no puedo permitir que esa rata dañe a las personas que mi hijo amaba. - Desvía la mirada y la posa en el horizonte. - Hice una promesa, Regina... Prometí ante la tumba de mi hijo, que sus seres amados tendrían lo que por derecho les toca y haré todo lo posible para que sean felices... y eso está lejos de ese pirata... - Finaliza sin mirar a la mujer.

- ¿Para que ocultarlo? - Pregunta tajante.

- Este hecho ha propiciado un cambio en su destino... pues el fin del Capitán Hook está cerca... y no debía consentir que campase a sus anchas asta ese fatídico momento... pero...- Titubea.

- ¿Pero, que? - Regina agitada sujeta el brazo del hombre.

- Pero ya no está... se lo han llevado. -

* * *

><p><em>Estoy furiosa, irritada, consumida por dentro... No puedo evitar que la rabia ocupe cada rincón de mi alma después de ver esa grabación... ¡Oh dios...! Cuan agradecida me siento, en parte, con Regina... Y pensar en ella también aboca en mi recuerdos dolorosos... Pues si al menos yo hubiese hecho lo mismo que ella hizo por mi hija... Quizás la sangre no me herviría de esta manera... Nunca creí poder pensarlo pero... un profundo desprecio crece en mi interior al recordar a mi padre...<em>

_Abandonamos la comisaría hace ya algunos minutos y David no ha dicho ni una sola palabra... bueno si... va murmurando de camino a casa... "voy a matarlo..." dice, sin cesar con la vista perdida en la carretera... bajamos de la camioneta y en el mismo silencio, nos dirigimos a casa... tengo que hablar con mi hija... quiero estrecharla en mis brazos... quiero llorar con ella y decirle todo lo que siento desde anoche... Quiero estar a su lado y ser fuerte con y para ella. Quiero poder protegerla... David saca sus llaves para abrir la puerta de ca..._

- ¡MAMÁ! - El grito desgarrador de Henry en el interior de la vivienda, hace palidecer a la pareja.

- ¡Henry! - Snow aparta a su marido y corre al interior del piso. - ¿Que... ? ¡Dios, EMMA! - Corre a socorrer a su hija desmayada a los pies del sofá. - Cariño, por favor... ¡Contestame! - Entre abundantes lágrimas, zarandea a la mujer.

- ¿¡ Que ha pasado!? - David mira a su nieto en busca de respuestas.

- ¡NO LO SE! estábamos hablando y de repente se ha desmayado! decía no sentirse bien... - Finaliza mirando el rostro pálido de su madre.

- ¡David! ¡ESTA ARDIENDO! - Asustada, se dirige a su esposo.

- Mierda... - El hombre se acerca a su hija y la toma en brazos con celeridad. - ¡VAMOS! Coge a Neal, tenemos que ir al hospital... - Dice encaminándose a la entrada con cuidado de no lastimar a la rubia. - ¡Henry! - Llama la atención del joven que estaba estático en medio del salón.

- Si...! - Sobresaltado, coge lo necesario: llaves, teléfono y los abrigos. - Abuela, vamos! - Snow corre a recoger al pequeño que llora en su cuna y salen todos del piso.

_Por favor, Emma... no me hagas esto..._

* * *

><p><em>Nunca he estado segura de lo que en muchas ocasiones me ha ofrecido Gold... Siempre con trampas, tratos casi imposibles, en los que yo siempre he salido mal parada... Pero se cuan importante fue, es y será su hijo... y si Rumpelstiltskin promete... no me cabe ninguna duda... no tendrá intención de jugármela... Pues mi hijo es lo mas importante para mi y Emma... bueno, es Emma... su madre... Y aunque esté molesta con ella, tengo que hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para protegerla... ¿Protegerla? ¿En serio... ? ¿En que me estoy convirtiendo... ? No quiero ni pensarlo... Solo sé que no quiero que nada malo le suceda... Supongo que me he acostumbrado a su molesta presencia...<em>

_Necesito que Gold me ayude. Le he explicado lo que la loba y yo averiguamos... la Reina de Hielo fue a comisaría... y se llevó todo rastro de sangre de la Salvadora... cuando veo su rostro palidecer, es cuando estoy convencida de que lo tengo de aliado. El sabe tanto o mas que yo, que con la sangre de un ser mágico, se pueden hacer muchas cosas... Y dudo que haga lo que haga con ella... Pfff... Nada bueno puede salir de esto..._

_Ni siquiera nos molestamos en avisar a Belle y a Ruby de que nos marchamos del lugar para aparecer en la tienda de Gold... Necesitamos un hechizo de protección para la sheriff... espero que funcione... necesito tiempo para saber que trama Jakie Frost... Y luego está el pirata... Pues si lo que quedó de el fue un montón de hielo... solo puedo pensar en que ambos tienen un mismo objetivo... y ese es Emma._

- Debemos recoger todo lo necesario para varios tipos de hechizos de protección... - Rumpel habla mientras va de un lado al otro de la trastienda recogiendo frascos, pergaminos y algún libro... - Iremos a buscar a Swan e intentaremos averiguar que protección es la mas adecuada.- introduce varios objetos en una bolsa de viaje presurosamente.

- Recapacitemos... ¿para que querrá esa bruja a Emma? - Lanza al aire sin esperar respuesta. - Es la salvadora... el fruto del amor verdadero... la magia mas pura... - Se lleva una mano al mentón mientras medita. - ¿Sería capaz de absorber su magia teniendo su sangre? - Mira al hombre con el ceño fruncido.

- No es posible... al menos no en la distancia... - Regina espera mirándolo con insistencia. - Pero podría ser capaz de crear algo a partir de su sangre... en la distancia podría hacer muchas otras cosas... desde corromper su sangre, hasta provocarle un paro cardíaco. - Los ojos de la morena se abren fuertemente asustados.

- ¿Y si... ? - Balbucea perdiendo la mirada en algún punto inconcreto.

- Si Emma hubiese muerto, ya estaríamos informados. - Contesta para calmarla

- Si... Supongo que... - El sonido estridente del teléfono de la mujer, sobresalta a ambos y se miran sobrecogidos. - ¡Henry! - Contesta la llamada con celeridad viendo que es su hijo quien llama.

- ¡Mamá...! mama... por favor, ven...! - Dice el chico entre sollozos.

- ¡Henry, que pasa!? Donde estás!? - La voz quebradiza y la mirada perdida de la ex alcaldesa alertan a Rumpel.

- En el hospital... Es Emma... se a desmayado y... tiene mucha fiebre! - El joven habla entre suspiros entrecortados.

- Enseguida estoy allí, no te preocupes, cariño! - Regina dirige sus llorosos ojos a Gold y este entiende enseguida.

- No... tardes... - El chico se rompe de nuevo entre sollozos.

- Tan solo unos segundos mi vida... - Ve que Rumpel se prepara para salir de inmediato y Regina, sin aún colgar el teléfono, agarra al hombre por el brazo para desaparecer en una nube violeta...

* * *

><p><em>No me gusta nada todo esto... Otra vez una llamada de Snow completamente fuera de si... Agradezco que este pueblo no sea muy grande y que el motor de mi coche tenga muchos caballos... en tan solo unos pocos minutos, Belle y yo estamos entrando al hospital por la entrada trasera. Le dije a Snow que estábamos en Granny's y que Regina estaba con Gold afuera... que los avisaría mientras salíamos a la carrera de la cafetería... pero allí no estaban. Sé que no tardaran en estar informados pero aún así en cuanto localizo a mis amigos en la sala de espera, les digo que no hemos podido avisarles y le digo a Henry que llame a su madre...<em>

_Snow esta llorando a lágrima viva, angustiada por su hija, y no es para menos... en menos de 24 horas, la sheriff ya nos había dado varios sustos... y con ver la grabación de la comisaría, tampoco ayudaba a relajar la situación... Tengo un mal presentimiento... y no lo puedo compartir, al menos no aún... Tengo que hablar con Regina... necesito saber si esto tiene algo que ver con la Reina de Hielo... "- No... tardes... - " Henry habla con su madre llorando amargamente... El pobre chico estaba solo con Emma cuando esta se desmayó... Que momento elegiste, Emma! Y aquí nos tienes a todos con el alma en vilo... espero que no se te ocurra ha... "AAH!" Dios, que susto! El humo violeta de Regina se ha estampado contra mi cara y cuando todo se disipa, puedo verla mirándome con los ojos vidriosos..._

- ¡Henry! - La ex alcaldesa corre para abrazar a su hijo. - Tranquilo... todo va a estar bien, de acuerdo? - lo mira a los ojos para darle seguridad a sus palabras.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - Rumpel pregunta acercándose a su mujer pero dirigiéndose a los padres de Emma.

- Tiene... mucha fiebre - Comienza David. - Cuando llegamos a casa la encontramos desmayada... - finaliza apretando contra si a su mujer.

- Regina... - Ruby se acerca a la mujer. - Esto... ¿tiene que ver con... ? -

- ¡Belle! - Interrumpe Regina. - ¿Por que no te encargas de los niños y te llevas a Henry a por un chocolate?- Ruega con una sonrisa.

- Pero... mamá, no quier... -

- Cariño, no te preocupes... tardarán en darnos información... pero necesitas tranquilizarte un poco, de acuerdo? - Habla Snow, después de entregarle al pequeño Neal a Belle.

- Vamos chico, así de paso les traeremos un café bien cargado para todos... y somos unos cuantos, me tendrás que ayudar con todos esos cafés. - Dice la mujer sonriente para convencer al joven

- Oh, está bien... pero volvemos enseguida. - Dice resignado.

- ¿Tiene que ver, si o no? - Pregunta la loba con seriedad cuando ve alejarse el joven.

- Eso creemos... - Regina mira a Rumpel.- No sabíamos que paso iba a dar esa bruja, así que fuimos a por algunas cosas... - Dice mirando la bolsa que porta el hombre

- ¿De que estáis hablando? - Snow pregunta frunciendo el ceño y mirando inquisitivamente.

_A estas alturas no tenía sentido ocultar por mas tiempo el hecho de la "desaparición" de la sangre de Emma... "así que eso hizo... coger la sangre de mi hija..." David está furioso a la vez que confundido..._

- ¿Familiares de Emma Swan? - Una enfermera interrumpe la reunión.

- Si... - Snow contesta y todos se acercan a la enfermera esperando una explicación

- Veamos... El recuento de plaquetas de la paciente está bajo mínimos. Todavía desconocemos el porque, aunque esto mismo es el motivo de la fiebre y la inconsciencia. Necesitamos que recupere niveles normales y la consciencia para seguir haciéndole mas estudios haber si localizamos la causa de ese descenso en picado... -

¡Mmhp! - Regina se cruza de brazos y mira a Rumpel compartiendo un mismo pensamiento.

- ¿Y por que no despierta? - Pregunta angustiada Snow.

- Necesitamos hacerle una transfusión... ¿Quien comparte su grupo sanguíneo? - La enfermera mira a los presentes buscando un donante.

- ¿El grupo sanguíneo? - David mira al suelo apenado.

- Emma es AB negativo... - Dice Regina sorprendiendo a todos.

- Exacto - Afirma la enfermera. - Y bien... ¿Quien lo comparte? - Insiste.

- No se mi grupo sanguíneo... - David mira a Snow apenado.

- Tienes el mismo grupo sanguíneo que tu hija, David. - Ruby le mira cruzada de brazos mientras todos se sorprenden de igual manera.

- De todas formas, lo podemos comprobar en un momento... venga conmigo... - La enfermera se da la vuelta y camina seguida por David.

- ¿Como... como lo sabias? - Snow pregunta intrigada a Regina.

- La investigué cuando llegó a la ciudad por primera vez, recuerdas? - Dice con desdén

- Ah...! - Asiente comprendiendo. - ¿Y tu...? ¿Como sabías que David... ? - Se detiene en mitad de la pregunta cuando Ruby alza su mano y se da tres toquecitos en la nariz.- Ah...! hacéis buen equipo, sabéis? - Dice al señalar alternando de Regina a Ruby.

- Eso parece... - Gold dice riendo.

- Pues si me disculpais... - Ruby coge el brazo de Regina. - Me gustaría hablar con mi compañera de equipo, si no es molestia. - Dice mirando por último a la morena.

- Está bien.- Lanza una mirada a Gold y se retira junto a la loba para no ser escuchadas.

- Es evidente que no van a averiguar la procedencia de su decaimiento... - Ruby habla bajo.

- ¡Claro que no! En cuanto se estabilice debemos sacarla de aquí... - La morena frunce el ceño y mira al suelo. - Aquí puede entrar cualquiera...- Añade cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Que quieres decir? La Reina de Hielo llamaría mucho la atención... -

_Mierda. No me gusta nada el matiz que está tomando esto... ¿Hook aliado con esa bruja? Cuando me explica que hizo Gold con el pirata y su posterior desaparición, dejo de escucharla y mis pensamientos viajan hasta situaciones nada halagüeñas... Hay todavía demasiados cabos sueltos, y comprendo por que Regina dice que hay que sacar a Emma de aquí cuanto antes... Un pirata hechizado y una bruja lunática con la sangre de la sheriff... sin contar la obsesión que ambos comparten por la Salvadora... Definitivamente no... este no es lugar..._

- La llevaremos a un lugar que sea fácil de proteger con algunos hechizos... - Regina rumia la mejor estrategia a seguir. - No pienso consentir que le pongan un solo dedo encima. - Entrecierra los ojos mirando al frente con la mejor cara de Reina Malvada.

- Al final me harás creer que sientes algo por ella... - Una ojiplática Regina mira a una loba que no puede evitar soltar una risita al final de su comentario. - Tranquila, tranquila...! soy tu compañera, de acuerdo? te cubro las espaldas... _¡hay Dios! Se ha puesto como un tomate!_ - Ruby intenta aguantar la risa tapándose la boca.

- Será mejor que cuides TU propia espalda, si no dejas de decir impertinencias! - La ex alcaldesa la mira furiosa y se encamina hacia donde se encuentran Gold y Snow.

_Y ahí vuelve la antigua alcaldesa! Vale, esto ha sido divertido... Su enfado no me preocupa, sobre todo por que es fingido! Vamos Regi, ¡puedo olerte! Niega lo que quieras, pero creo que he dado en el clavo... ¡Dios! será mejor que borre la sonrisa bobalicona que se me ha formado en la cara... antes de que Snow pregu..._

- ¿Que es tan gracioso? - Mary Margareth pregunta extrañada mientras Regina la mira furiosa.

- ¡Oh! nada, nada! - La ex alcaldesa la mira aún con mas furia - Solo... recordaba la cara que se te había quedado con el tema del grupo sanguíneo, jeje. - Se soba la cabeza para dar un tono jovial a su escusa.

_Mejor será que me cuide... si no quiero que Regina me elimine de la ecuación..._

* * *

><p>- ¿Que... que quieres? - Un aturdido Killian pregunta desde un rincón del suelo, intentando tapar con un brazo la procedencia de la luz<p>

- Oh! no te preocupes... mis intenciones para contigo no son peores que las que tenia el Oscuro.- La Reina de Hielo se acerca al pirata con una sonrisa.

- El Oscuro... no... me hizo esto...? Que me ha hecho... Duele... esta oscuro... aquí... fuera no... aquí... - Dice apretando su mano contra el pecho.

- Por supuesto, querido... pero dime, ¿te arrepientes? - Se inclina para quedar mas cerca del hombre.

- SI... Emma... no quise hacerlo... no pude... ¿Por que...? me atrapa... me daña... le hice daño... lo siento... lo siento... - Mira al suelo mientras se lamenta

- Shhhh... tranquilo... - Dice posando su mano sobre la cabeza agachada del pirata. - ¿Quieres recuperarla? - Killian levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con una dulce mirada.

- Si... pero... me la arrebató... la bruja se la ha llevado... me arrancó de su lado... me arrancará el corazón... ¿Robará el suyo? - Abundantes lágrimas corren por el rostro del hombre.

- No si lo impedimos... ella no se la merece. ¿Verdad? - Susurra

- no... NO!... Emma sonreía... sonreía conmigo... con ella no... yo la haré feliz... la haré... pero... le hice daño... lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... - Vuelve a lamentarse

- Pero cuando hay amor... hay perdón. - Acaricia el rostro del pirata limpiando sus lágrimas.

- Podrá... perdonarme... ? - La mira a los ojos lleno de esperanza.

- Oh! querido... para ello deberás disculparte primero, no crees? - Levanta la cara del pirata con sus dedos en la barbilla. - Y para ello, tengo para ti un bonito presente... Ponte en pié. - Se incorpora y ayuda al hombre a levantarse.

- Si... si... si me disculpo... si le explico... ¿Que decirle...? - Se mueve inquieto mientras se pone en pié.

- Encontrarás las palabras y el valor con esta pequeña ayuda. - Posa sus dos manos sobre el pecho de Killian. - Te infundirá coraje y reflejará todo lo que sientes por tu querida sheriff. - Un fuerte estremecimiento recorre el cuerpo del pirata y un brillo azulado resalta sobre sus ojos mientras contiene el aire.

- ¿Que... que me haces? - Dice mientras recupera el aliento.

- ¡Así podrás obtener el perdón que se que mereces! ¿No estas contento? - Da una palmada y se inclina hacia delante con una sonrisa, como si felicitase a un niño. - Pero recuerda...- Alza el dedo índice sobre su rostro. - Eso no será todo. Deberás volver aquí pues tengo otro presente para ti, para que tu dicha sea plena. - Cierra la mano alzada en un puño mientras se le dibuja una sonrisa malévola.

- Por supuesto... estoy en deuda con usted... Majestad.- Finaliza el pirata con un semblante decidido.

_Buen chico..._

Continuará...

**¿Que os a parecido? Espero que estéis atentos a la historia... por que cada pequeño detalle cuenta! ¿Y ahora que? pista!: El desconocimiento y la falta de información, puede ser la perdición! Opinaaad!**

**Nos leemos! See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos! Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, como tenía por costumbre, pero una baja en mi trabajo me ha obligado ha hacer dobles turnos T_T Pero ya estoy de vuelta! y para compensar os traigo un capítulo mas extenso de lo que acostumbro y mucho SQ! jojojo**

**No os entretengo masss!**

_Que...¿Que hago de nuevo en casa de Regina?... abro los ojos y reconozco enseguida el salón de la mansión... me quedo unos segundos tumbada... intento recordar pero no se como diantres he acabado aquí... lo último que recuerdo es... *DING DONG* El timbre de la puerta...? me levanto como si el timbre de la puerta activase un resorte. Me quedo en pié mirando hacia la entrada... y oigo los caracteristicos tacones de Regina descendiendo a toda prisa por las escaleras... ¿Me mira...? no... a paseado sus ojos por el salón como si yo no estuviera aquí en pie... así que me acerco y ella se planta ante el espejo para atusarse el pelo... ¿Se lo ha cortado? y este traje que lleva... me trae recuerdos que no consigo descifrar... Me quedo tras ella en silencio y ella abre la puerta..._

_¿Que cojones... ? se que lo he intentado decir en voz alta, pero el sonido no existe tras mis labios... y aquí, todo sucede a cámara lenta... mientras observo las dos personas que se encuentran en la entrada... Y se trata nada mas y nada menos que Henry... mas joven y... yo misma... Ahora se por que me resultaba tan extrañamente familiar el traje que lleva Regina... y es que no lo puedo olvidar... Por que es esa ropa la que llevaba la primera vez que la ví... justo este momento... ¿Que coño pasa... ? ¿Estoy soñando...? Aunque es claramente un recuerdo... miro la expresión de mi propia cara en la primera vez que los ojos, de la por entonces alcaldesa, me atrapan... creo que en ese instante lo supe aunque no quise reconocerlo... Mi vida iba a estar ligada a la de esta mujer... y Henry... El lazo que nos une._

_Todo se vuelve oscuro y siento caer... pero solo para volver a abrir los ojos en el mismo salón... en el mismo sofá... aunque ahora es de noche... están las luces apagadas... y todo en un extraño silencio... *DING DONG* y ahí esta el timbre de nuevo... Me levanto con pesadez... ahora nada de resortes... ¿De que se tratará ahora... ? y de nuevo los tacones de Regina pero esta vez mas pausados... se para ante la puerta como meditando... Inspira fuertemente y abre la puerta sin tocarla... claramente usando su magia. ¿Killian? ¿Que hace aquí? Se miran duramente en silencio y yo intento gritar... y como antes, en este momento parezco no existir... Nadie me ve, nadie me oye... se que intercambian palabras... pero no consigo entender... y todo sucede deprisa... Killian se abalanza contra Regina... ¿Que pasa? ¡DETENTE! intento detenerlo pero paso a través de el... y cuando me volteo... el horror... La mujer que me salvó en incontables ocasiones se encuentra postrada en el suelo... cubierta de sangre... Y Killian sujetando un extraño puñal que emana un humo violeta... como la magia de Regina... No puedo reaccionar... no me puedo mover... Se que las lágrimas caen por mi cara pero no las siento húmedas... si no ardientes... "¡REGINA!" Esta vez si parece que el sonido sale de mi boca porque el pirata se gira y me mira directa a los ojos..._

- ¡AHORA SERÁS MIA! - El Capitán grita justo antes de desaparecer en una nube azul.

- ¡REGINA, NO! - Una agitada Emma se incorpora de la cama respirando fuertemente.

- ¡Cariño, tranquila...! - Snow abraza a su hija y frota su espalda. - No pasa nada, está todo bien... - Le susurra con dulzura para sofocar el sollozo de la rubia.

_¿Pero que...? Dios, era una pesadilla? no puedo evitar respirar aliviada y dejar que mi madre me consuele como si fuera una niña pequeña... Intento enfocar mi vista y miro hacia el lado en el que estoy apoyada sobre el hombro de Mary Margareth... David se encuentra sentado en una cama mirándome con dulzura... Está pálido... y veo que se sujeta el brazo... Alarga su mano para acariciar mi cabeza... "Bienvenida..." me dice con suavidad... paseo mi vista separándome poco a poco del abrazo y ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy en una habitación del hospital... y en la pared delante de mi cama se encuentra ella... Al menos no lleva el mismo traje que en mi último sueño... creo que, si ese traje existe, le pediré que lo queme con una bola de fuego. Y ahí está... mirándome con una expresión preocupada... pero contenida... con los brazos cruzados, sin ademán de acercarse..._

- Quizás hace algún tiempo, hubiese disfrutado de verla despertar, gritando mi nombre con auténtico terror, Señorita Swan. - Regina da tres pasos hasta situarse a los pies de la cama. - Pero en la actualidad lo encuentro... perturbador... - Bromea mientras la sonríe.

_Hay Dios... ¿Ahora que le digo... ? me sonríe de esa forma tan dulce... ¿Me acaba de guiñar un ojo... ? Vaya que si! y yo no puedo evitar sonreír como una cateta de pueblo... esto se está convirtiendo en una mala costumbre... Le hace una señal con la cabeza a David y este asiente... se levanta y se dirige con la mujer que a ocupado mis sueños hacia la puerta... "Volvemos enseguida..." Es lo único que dicen antes de abandonar la habitación..._

- ¿Como te encuentras? - Le dice mientras le acaricia la mejilla

- No sabría decirte... - Contesta con la mirada perdida en la puerta. - He tenido una pesadilla horrible... - Añade mientras se lleva las dos manos a la cara.

- Ni que lo jures! Y evidentemente, con Regina... - Frota sus brazos para reconfortarla. - ¿Quieres hablar de ello... ? - Pregunta.

Emma niega con la cabeza mientras retira sus manos de la cara. - Solo quiero olvidar... - Suspira y gira la cara para que su madre no vea la perturbación en sus ojos.

- Bueno... - Snow lanza una mirada a la puerta y vuelve a posaría sobre su hija. - Debería ponerte al día sobre algunas cosas... - Dice con seriedad.

_Mary Margareth me explica como me encontraron desmayada y me trajeron aquí... Tuvieron que realizarme una transfusión de sangre con la de David... ahora entiendo su rostro tan pálido... hasta ahí todo bien... Lo que no me esperaba es que mi estado no se deba a una simple enfermedad... si no a una maldición... Noto palidecer cuando me cuenta como ha sido posible... La verdad... estoy cagada! En serio... con mi sangre? hasta en este mundo se hacen conjuros bastante oscuros con la sangre de otros... Aunque nunca creí en la brujería ni en el vudú... o todas esas cosas... pero mi realidad, envuelta por personajes de cuento, magia y destrucción... es poco alentador. Me tranquiliza saber que Gold y Regina ya están trabajando en ello... No puedo descifrar la calma que me da sentirme protegida por los que se suponían que eran los malos de los cuentos... Sin contar que yo soy la buena... Ahora recuerdo ese dicho "Ni los malos son tan malos, ni los buenos tan buenos" o como se diga..._

- ¡MÁ! - Henry entra como alma que lleva el diablo, hasta abrazarse a Emma. - Si vuelves ha hacerme algo así... yo... - Oculta su cara en el cuello de la rubia.

- Hay... mi chico... - Lo estrecha fuertemente y mira por encima de su cabeza viendo como vuelve a entrar Regina. - No te preocupes. Seguro que tu madre se encargará de darme una buena lección por asustar a nuestro hijo. - Sonríe mirando fijamente a la morena.

- Ohh si... - Regina trona sus dedos cuando Henry se voltea para mirarla. - Así aprenderás. - Finge seriedad sin poder evitar sonreír

_Y los cuatro reímos... lo suficiente para poder relajar mis músculos desde que he despertado. No puedo dejar de mirarla... La veo con esa mirada dulce mientras se acerca a nuestro hijo... Hay tanto que me gustaría decirle... preguntarle... y creo que ya tengo la primera pregunta... "¿Vuelve a estar en pié esa tregua... ?" Nada me apetece mas en este momento..._

* * *

><p>- Está claro que habrá que esperar la oportunidad idónea para trazar su plan, majestad... - Sidney habla a la espalda de la Reina de hielo.<p>

- Tienen mucho trabajo que hacer. Trabajo que creo inútil, pero su desconcierto será beneficioso... En algún momento bajarán la guardia y mi joven pirata podrá obtener lo que tanto ansía. - Sonríe mientras se voltea para mirar al hombre/espejo

- La confusión que reina entre sus enemigos, los hacen vulnerables, majestad... - Aparta la mirada de la reina.

- Deduzco que hay un "pero"... - Su mirada se entrecierra y su sonrisa desaparece.

- Pero... Esas alianzas que se están formando entre ellos... ¿No será perjudicial para su fin? - Cuestiona volviendo a mirar a la mujer.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! - Una sonora carcajada escapa al oír la preocupación de Sidney. - ¡Que lo intenten siquiera! Ese estúpido del Oscuro, está demasiado obcecado intentando mantener sus... "tiernas" promesas... No se daría cuenta de lo que se le presenta hasta que sea demasiado tarde! - Hace una pausa endureciendo el rostro. - Y mientras tanto... yo obtendré el poder suficiente para traer de vuelta lo que un día me arrebató! - Finaliza llena de ira respirando dificultosamente.

- Por supuesto... Que así sea, majestad. -

* * *

><p><em>Después de conseguir que pavanieves y mi hijo abandonasen la habitación, Rumpel y yo pudimos examinar detenidamente a Swan... Vale... quien examinó detenidamente era el... yo solo intentaba hacer callar a la sheriff que no paraba de hacer preguntas... que si "¿Que ha hecho con mi sangre...?" que si "¿Me va ha clonar?" que si "¿Acaso es un vampiro?" Oh, por Dios! Que irritable podía llegar a ser! y Gold tan tranquilo, hasta riéndole las ocurrencias... ¿Hola? ¿Soy la única que está tomando este asunto con la seriedad que debería adquirir? En ese momento me dieron ganas de sacudirles pero el oportuno del duende ya había dando con una "solución"... En realidad la palabra que a utilizado es "parche"...<em>

_Ojeamos uno de sus libros encontrando un hechizo protector idóneo para esta ocasión. necesitábamos un amuleto... un colgante o algo... Y los dos me miran como queriendo que yo solucione el pequeño inconveniente de no tener nada a mano... los miro, primero a Emma y luego a Rumpel... y este me hace un gesto con la cabeza, llevando sus ojos asta mi cuello... y es cuando cojo instintivamente el colgante con el anillo y lo aprieto fuerte "¡Ni hablar!" eso mismo le dije. Pero al mirar a Emma que me miraba como un cachorrito... joder, hace igual que Henry cuando no le dejo comer dulces!... "Te lo cuidaré, lo prometo" Dice mientras junta las palmas de sus manos delante de su cara y cierra los ojos... lo que diga, igualita que Henry..._

_Accedo, y mientras que me lo extraigo, Rumpel me explica como realizar el hechizo... es sencillo... aunque no se porque tengo que hacerlo yo... y parece leer mi pensamiento por que me dice que lo he de hacer yo por ser la dueña del amuleto... mas bien por tener un lazo sentimental con el mismo. Me duele deshacerme de el y mas sabiendo que estará bajo el cuidado de la sheriff... pero la vida le va en ello, dudo que lo pierda o algo... después de lanzar el hechizo sobre el amuleto, se lo coloco alrededor de su cuello... Me mira llena de gratitud... No, ahora, no... no quiero que me mire con esa dulzura que me regala... ni con esa sonrisa... y me sorprendo cuando le devuelvo la sonrisa ¡Mierda! ¡Lo que estoy es molesta por darle mi colgante! Dejo de sonreirle y sé que nota mi mal estar... No, Swan, no... esa mirada de pena no te va a servir para que me sienta mejor! ¡JODER! Aparta su mirada y la dirige a sus manos en su regazo... "gracias" es lo único que dice... apenas un susurro pero que he conseguido oír..._

- Creo que por ahora esto servirá. - Gold hace una pausa mientras guarda sus cosas en la maleta. - Bloqueará sea lo que sea que esté haciendo con tu sangre... no empeorarás mas de lo que estas ahora... - Se levanta y las mira con seriedad. - Pero hasta que no vayas recuperando tu magia, tampoco mejorarás.- Finaliza

- ¿Y cuando se supone que será eso? Desde esta mañana no llevo el brazalete... - Mira fugazmente a Regina mientras recuerda la tensa situación en la que esta se lo extrajo.

- ¿Es posible que el hechizo que haya lanzado con su sangre bloquee su magia? - Pregunta la morena ignorando la mirada furtiva de la sheriff.

- No... del todo... - Ambas mujeres esperan en silencio una explicación. - Su magia está ahí... y deduzco que hasta que no volvió, después de extraer el brazal, el hechizo... llamémoslo "Hechizo de sangre", no se activó. La magia forma parte de ti, Emma. Desde que nacistes... no la adquiristes con el tiempo, sencillamente tenia que despertar... -

- No lo entiendo... - Emma niega con la cabeza. - Y que pasa... ahora está "dormida"? - Pregunta la rubia.

- Dormida no... mermada. - Afirma Regina. - Sea lo que sea que pretenda, hace rato que estoy segura que tiene que ver con tu magia... - Emma mira a la morena con un evidente signo de interrogación dibujado en su cara... - Y que mejor manera de conseguirlo que anulando tus capacidades... Por eso esto no finaliza con el amuleto. - Acaba su frase arqueando una ceja y mirando su propio colgante.

- Exacto. Ahora debemos evitar que acabe con lo que empezó con tu sangre... Debemos hayar una manera de evitar cualquier acercamiento ahora que no podrá utilizar tu sangre para hacerte empeorar... - Dice mientras se voltea para abandonar la habitación. - No estaremos mucho tiempo mas aquí, así que será mejor que te vayas alistando, sheriff...- Sale por la puerta, topándose con Henry y Snow. - No la entretengan. - Soba la cabeza de su nieto y se despide.

_Una manera de evitar cualquier acercamiento... No puedo contar con el escondite de Rumpel, ya que de allí se llevaron al pirata... De eso también quería hablar con Emma, pero delante de Henry voy a omitir a Hook al menos por el momento... Odiaría saber que mi hijo sabe que su madre biológica ha sido "atacada", por decirlo de alguna manera, por el capitán, sabiendo que Henry ha pasado horas a solas con el... dios... Nunca debí permitir que se acercara a esa sucia rata de mar... He dejado que se relacionara con el a regañadientes, solo por que siempre volvía sabiendo algún nudo nuevo... aunque lo viera totalmente inútil tener ese conocimiento, el estaba ilusionado habiendo aprendido algo nuevo..._

- Má, te he traído un chocolate con canela para que recuperes fuerzas... - Dice el chico sentándose en el borde de la cama y entregándole el vaso.

- Gracias chico... - Coge el vaso y mira extrañada a Regina.

- ¿Que? - La ex alcaldesa pregunta intrigada por la mirada de la rubia.

- No... nada... - Titubea. - Es solo que me estaba haciendo a la idea de verte no tan... formal.- Mira de arriba a abajo a la morena.

- No pretenderás que olvide todo mi fondo de armario solo por que a ti te haga gracia verme como una pordiosera... _¿a que viene esa fijación con mi ropa?_ - Se cruza de brazos mientras frunce el ceño.

- Reconoce al menos que la ropa que llevabas ayer era mucho mas cómoda que ese traje y esos tacones... por muy bien que te quede... - Hace una mueca alzando una ceja. - deberías ser mas práctica.- Finaliza con una sonrisa.

- Regina se caracteriza por siempre ir impecable, Emma. - Snow se sienta en la silla junto a Henry y su hija. - Pero estoy de acuerdo, quizás ir un poco mas práctica no le iría nada mal. - Sonríe mirando a la ex alcaldesa que observa con una cara de indignación

- Pero... que... ¿¡Desde cuando tenéis derecho a opinar sobre mis atuendos!? - La vena de la frente de la morena es cada vez mas notable.

- Mamá, siempre te he visto como una mujer elegante y muy bonita... - Sonríe el chico para tranquilizar a su madre adoptiva. - Y precisamente no dejarás de ser bonita por que de vez en cuando uses tejanos, por ejemplo... - Dice mirando al techo como imaginando...

- Oh, si! Cierto que esos trajes le quedan genial pero con unos tejanos, botas y una camiseta de tiranteees... - Emma mira a su hijo estando de acuerdo con la idea de este.

- No Emma, parecería un leñador! - Interfiere Snow para, extrañamente, consuelo de Regina.

- Es verdad... sería demasiado. - Henry se voltea para quedar los tres en un triángulo mientras debaten.

- Cariño, deberías haberla visto cuando la conocí... - Mary Margareth se lleva la mano al mentón con la vista perdida.

- ¿Montando a caballo, no? - Henry anima a su abuela a continuar.

- Si! como una auténtica amazona! Estaba espectacular. - La tez de la ex alcaldesa pasaba del blanco de estupefacción al rojo de vergüenza, al escuchar a su mas antigua enemiga.

- ¡Oh! Eso debió ser... como decirlo?... WOW! - Emma miraba a su madre como un niño mirando un escaparate de juguetes.

- podríamos ir todos un día a montar a caballo! no tendrá mas remedio que alistarse para la ocasión. - Henry se frota las manos todo lo maquiavélicamente que el joven podría ser.

- ¿Hola...? - Regina alza una mano intentando atraer la atención de los tres sin mucho éxito.

- ¡Que gran idea! aunque yo eso de montaaar... - Emma frunce el ceño. - Bah, pero lo que haga falta, seguro merece la pena. - Se frota las manos de igual manera que su hijo.

- Y ya tengo el nombre para la operación... lo llamaremos, Operación amazona!. - Alza los brazos para dar mas énfasis al comiendo de una nueva misión

- ¡BASTA! - Regina hace sobresaltar a los tres con una notable molestia en la voz. - ¿¡Pero que...!? - Se contiene apretando los labios para no decir algo inapropiado delante de su hijo. - Dejad de decir idioteces! Tenemos una situación extrema y vosotros os dedicais a... a... Mmmhp! - Baja ambos brazos de golpe conteniendo la rabia.

- Perdón... -

- Lo siento, tienes razón. -

- Disculpa mamá... - Y los tres agachan la cabeza avergonzados.

- No lo puedo creer... - Regina murmuraba mientras iba hacia la puerta. - Tres generaciones conspirando para... para... Mmhp! - Abre la puerta molesta y se voltea. - TU! vístete. - Señala a Emma. - Y vosotros a fuera ¡YA! - Grita y los tres obedecen al instante.

_Así me gusta... OBEDIENTES! Que fijación con mi ropa! Con lo estupendo que me queda este traje y lo poco que me lo aprecian... Vale, si... no me ha pasado desapercibido el hincapié de Swan referente a lo estupenda que me puedo ver me ponga lo que me ponga... Euu... Eso es demasiado egocéntrico hasta para mi... Pero en fin de cuentas, no me gusta que hablen de mi como si se tratase de un experimento! ¿Operacion amazona? ¿en serio, Henry? Argg! Espero paciente a que abandonen la habitación... Esto no se va a quedar así..._

- Señorita Swan - Una voz melosa contrasta con el tono autoritario usado segundos antes

- Emm ¿Si...? - Después de dar un respingo, la mira temerosa con sus ropas en la mano, lista para vestirse.

- La próxima vez que tenga algo que decir acerca de mi atuendo... - Camina hacia la rubia lentamente con los brazos en jarra. - Le sugiero que... - con dos dedos, alza la barbilla de la sheriff para que sus caras queden a pocos centímetros.

- ¿Queee... me sugiere...? - Titubea, tragando hondo con un sonrojo subiendo por sus mejillas mientras mira fijamente los labios de la morena.

Regina le regala una sonrisa lasciva y sus ojos se oscurecen. - Le sugiero que primero se mire a si misma! - Su expresión se torna fría, le suelta agresivamente la mandíbula y abandona la habitación dejando a una ojiplática Emma en estado de shock.

_Oh, eso ha estado bien! Que cara se le ha quedado! No se que me ha gustado mas... si el susto que le he dado o que se quedara en trance mirándome mientras se mordía el labio! Esto me va a dejar una sonrisa durante un buen rato. _

- ¿Mamá? he estado pensando... - Henry se acerca a su madre con el ceño fruncido. - Si Emma tiene que estar oculta... Por que no llevarla a tu cripta? - Alza la cabeza mirando a su madre.

_¡Joder, claro! La habitación oculta de mi cripta es perfecta para poder ocultarla el tiempo suficiente! _

- ¿Sabes, Henry? Creo que por esto, esta vez quizá te complazca y podrás llevar a cabo esa última operación tuya. - Le dice agradeciéndole la ocurrencia mientras le toma el rostro con ambas manos

- ¿Iremos a montar? y... ¿Te vestirás de amazona? - Pregunta esperanzado con una sonrisa de medio lado

- Eh, Eh... he dicho quizás. - Se cruza de brazos y le guiña un ojo

_No estaría mal... Y verle la cara a la sheriff tampoco..._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, creo que es el momento de dejar de dar vueltas intentando morderme la cola... No avanzamos en absoluto, parece que la Reina de hielo juega con nosotros yendo siempre varios pasos por delante... Tengo la sensación que lo único que hacemos es curar los golpes que nos lanza... es el momento de defender y de buscar el mejor ataque!<em>

_Regina nos reúne a todos en la entrada. David, Snow, Rumpel, Belle y yo... Y mientras esperamos que Emma y Henry salgan del hospital, planeamos el siguiente movimiento. Me alegra que lo primero que haga es pensar en mi y en mi notable estado de cansancio... aunque ella no se vea mejor que yo, me dice que prefiere tenerme con mis sentidos al cien por cien. Así que tendré esta tarde para descansar, aunque con todo esto no se si podré... al menos lo intentaré. Snow intentará dar con algo sobre la bruja en los archivos del ayuntamiento y David, como sheriff en funciones, deberá formar un equipo de rastreo para peinar el bosque, al menos durante el día... la noche será mia. Belle será nuestra base de datos, para no perder costumbre, indagará sobre Jakie Frost y quizás de con algo que nos diga que pretende hacer con la salvadora... Acepta a regañadientes, no sin antes decirle a su marido que van a tener una conversación muy seria... "Tu y yo hablaremos después" no es propio de Belle usar ese tono, y es impresionante el efecto que puede tener sobre Gold... Pero la comprendo, su esposo le ha estado ocultando información. Su cara era un poema cuando Regina ha explicado la situación con el pirata..._

_La explicación de Rumpel no se hace esperar, menos después de la insistencia de David y Snow... "deberías habérmelo entregado!" Comprendo a mi amigo, y es probable que en caliente, hubiese mutilado a Killian por lo que hizo... y no me refiero precisamente a mutilar su otra mano, no... Gold dice que no pretendía que el capitán causase mas problemas y que por eso lo retuvo... Hasta que desapareció..._

- dejémonos de monsergas, tenemos trabajo que hacer... - Regina interrumpe la discusión. - Gold, quiero que le entregues a Belle algún hechizo de protección. -

- ¿A que se debe? Estaré en la biblioteca... - Belle mira extrañada mientras su marido ya comienza a buscar en su maleta sin rechistar.

- Por que Henry no me puede acompañar, podría ser peligroso... y seguro que se sentirá útil si te ayuda a buscar información. - Dice con una sonrisa.

- Seguro que con el algo encontraremos, has criado un chico formidable. - Le devuelve la sonrisa.

- Aquí tengo esto... - Gold extrae dos colgantes de la maleta.

- Un momento... tenías eso y me has hecho entregarle a Swan mi amuleto? - Pregunta indignada al ver los objetos que sostiene el Oscuro.

- Me gustaría regodearme en tu indignación, pero la verdad es que estos dos colgantes ya están hechizados... No me hubiesen servido con la salvadora. - Afirma para tranquilidad de la ex alcaldesa.

- No puedo creer que le hayas entregado tu colgante a mi hija... - La cara de Snow es de completa confusión.

- PRESTADO! y por su bien, espero que lo cuide. - Entrecierra los ojos cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Para que sirven? - Señala con la cabeza el amuleto que ya cuelga del cuello de Belle.

- Si alguien utiliza algún tipo de magia contra el portador del amuleto, lo sabre al instante... y sabes que no dejaré que nadie ponga un dedo sobre mi esposa y sobre mi nieto. - La tranquilidad se hace patente en el grupo.

- Ahí llegan. - Se voltean para ver salir a madre e hijo del hospital.

- Y bien... - Emma mira cono Rumpel cuelga un amuleto al cuello de Henry. - ¿Cual es el plan? - Pregunta mirando a Regina.

- De momento ocultarte... - Emma la mira con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesta con el plan. - Y quizás intentar que vayas recuperando tu magia. -

- Eso me gusta mas. - Sonríe mientras todos se comienzan a despedir.

_Nos marchamos no sin antes explicarles el plan por encima... Aunque poca información damos, pues el chico parece conforme en ayudar a Belle, sintiéndose protegido por su abuelo y Emma acepta su peculiar prisión, siempre y cuando pueda trabajar en su magia con Regina... Aunque no se que le gusta mas... si trabajar en su magia o pasar rato con la antigua Reina Malvada... Mi olfato no me engaña, por muy cansada que esté... la tensión se huele a kilómetros de distancia entre estas dos! ¡Hay Dios! solo ruego estar presente cuando el señor y la señora encantador se enteren de que algo se cuece... Eso si que no va a tener precio!_

* * *

><p><em>Esta sala es impresionante. Parece mentira que tras una puerta falsa en una cripta lúgubre y polvorienta, se oculte un magnífico despacho bien equipado con un montón de trastos mágicos, libros que sería incapaz de leer y un sofá que se ve jodidamente cómodo! Regina y Rumpel murmuran extraños hechizos que soy incapaz de comprender hasta que me explican de que se trata... Parece sencillo... Nadie aparte de nosotros tres podrá entrar o salir de esta habitación y cualquier intento de romper el hechizo será detectado al acto por ellos dos. Yo podría salir, pero cuando lo comento, sus miradas entrecerradas sobre mi, me hacen desechar esa idea. De momento he de quedarme toda la tarde, quizás en la noche pueda dormir cómoda en una cama. Regina cree que podría tener mi magia de vuelta con algo de motivación mágica, solo si lo consigo me "premiará" con la libertad... No se como sentirme al respecto... pero no tengo opción.<em>

- Creo que sera todo por el momento... - Rumpel recoge su maleta mientras se acerca a las dos mujeres. - Iré a investigar el asunto del hechizo de sangre... es posible que averigüe que es lo que quiere por mi cuenta. - Medita.

- Esta bien, ven inmediatamente con cualquier información valiosa. - Regina asiente y camina al escritorio.

- Espero que no tardes en recuperar tu magia... te necesitaremos ahí fuera. - posa una mano sobre el hombro de la salvadora antes de abandonar la habitación.

- Bueno... ¿por donde empezamos?. - Pregunta la rubia acercándose al escritorio y se sienta en el. - Intento concentrarme en mis manos... pero no obtengo... nada... - Se mira las palmas de las manos entrecerrando los ojos.

- déjame a mi... - Voltea la mesa hasta situarse frente a ella.

_No se si podré conseguir sentir mi magia en orden antes de que caiga la noche... me siento bastante impotente, sabiendo que todo el mundo esta trabajando mientras yo he de ocultarme bajo tierra como una lombriz... Sé que Regina está notando la tensión en todo mi cuerpo, es mas que evidente cuando se planta ante mi... y no se si tensarme mas o relajarme cuando coge mis manos... Soy incapaz de apartar mi vista de nuestras manos... con sus pulgares me acaricia las palmas en circulos... Si ella supiera lo que significa eso en mi mundo, seguro que no lo haría... Me provoca un cosquilleo y no se si es debido a su magia, a la mia, o que sencillamente este contacto está haciendo estragos sobre mi y mi cuerpo me traiciona con un escalofrío por la calidez de sus manos._

- relájate... - Susurra. - mirarme a los ojos. - Regina habla bajo y Emma levanta la vista para posarla en dos orbes marrones. - Respira despacio... hazlo conmigo. - Comienza a respirar lentamente.

- _Demasiado cerca, demasiado íntimo... _No se si puedo... relajarme... - Dice mientras intenta respirar al ritmo pausado de la morena. - Estoy nerviosa... Digo, con todo esto. - Confiesa.

- Tienes que controlar tu respiración... así controlarás tu ritmo cardíaco... y por último podrás poner orden en la magia que corre desordenada dentro de ti. -

- La teoría parece fácil... pero la práctica... - desvía la mirada.

- Por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte a que lo consigas. - aprieta sus manos para que la vuelva a mirar.

- Quizás por eso también sea difícil... - La mira sonriendo de medio lado.

- ¿A que te refieres...? - Frunce el ceño escrutando la mirada de la rubia.

- Regina... lo siento... - Agacha la cabeza y ahora es ella quien sujeta las manos de la ex alcaldesa. - Siento lo que te dije esta mañana... no quería... -

- Déjalo, Emma... - La corta. - No es el momento... -

- ¡Si que lo es! No puedo estar tranquila si no puedo hablar contigo sobre esto... - vuelve a mirarla pero esta vez con un halo de tristeza. - Y necesito saber que no tienes en cuenta las tonterías que te dije... -

- ¿Y sabes que es lo que me dolió? por que si no es así, no quiero tener esta conversación. - Dice con seriedad.

- Claro que lo sé... y saberlo es lo que me hace sentir un pinchacito... aquí - Levanta su mano con la de la morena y la posa en el centro de su pecho. - Sé que sois muy diferentes... Killian y tu... quizás me aferro a creer que en todo el mundo hay bondad, amor, buenas intenciones... Pero se que en ti siempre la ha habido, aunque las circunstancias te hicieran ocultarlo... - Aprieta su mano contra la de Regina sobre su pecho mientras esta la mira sorprendida. - Pese a todo lo que hicieras... eres una mujer magnifica... siempre lo fuiste, aunque no lo mostrases... y siempre lo serás, aunque te cueste mostrarlo... - Le sonríe y la mira con ternura.

- Emma... - Agacha la cabeza y suspira. - Yo... - Una lágrima se asoma en uno de sus ojos.

- Lo siento tanto... siento que te hiciera sentir mal... - alza su otra mano y con el pulgar recoge la lágrima antes de caer mientras le alza el rostro. - Y antes de volver a hacerte sentir mal, prefiero que me conviertas en sapo. - Ríen relajando la situación.

- He de reconocer que muchas veces he estado tentada... - La mira sonriente mientras acaricia en círculos con el pulgar en el centro de su pecho. - Pero nunca conseguí decidirme por algún animal concreto, de eso te librastes. - suspira mientras se tranquiliza.

- Una rata, un cerdo, una cucaracha... no era tan difícil, jejeje.-

- En realidad, eso confrontaba con el animal que siempre pensé que podrías ser en otra vida... quizás por eso nunca lo hice...- Aparta la mirada pensativa.

- Oh, eso me interesa... en cual? - Pregunta con curiosidad

- En una leona. - Emma la mira confusa y espera que argumente. - Las leonas son valientes, protegen a su camada, cazan para alimentar a sus crías, son tercas y capaces de dar la vida para proteger lo suyo... - La rubia acaricia el rostro de la ex alcaldesa mientras suspira sonriente...

- Oh, es lo mas bonito que jamás me hayan dicho... _.Donde esta mi reina malvada y que has hecho con ella?_ - entrecierra los ojos mirándola fijamente.

- Mentirosa... - Arquea una ceja y frunce el morro.

_Y ahí viene... otra vez ese impulso... desciendo unos centímetros la mano que descansa sobre su mejilla hasta llegar a acariciar esos labios fruncidos... la rozo suavemente y veo que relaja la mueca que hace resaltar su cicatriz... Oh, dios, esa cicatriz... cuantas veces me he quedado mirándola embobada... ahora lo reconozco... siempre que la tengo delante, no puedo evitar observarla... como ahora..._

- Emma... - Susurra desviando su mirada de los ojos de la rubia.

- ¿Mmh...? -

_Joder, soy incapaz de decir nada coherente... adoro cuando dice mi nombre... y mas cuando lo susurra... mientras su respiración se vuelve pesada, tanto o mas que la mia... No me voy a contener... no cuando veo como mira mis labios... Me acerco a ella, su respiración se mezcla con la mía... ¿Como he sobrevivido respirando el aire simplemente, cuando lo que me llena de vida es respirarla a ella? Que estúpida he sido... Esta tan cerca... que voy a morir si no la beso en este instante... y es lo que hago... rozo mis labios con los suyos... quiero que me invite a continuar... quiero volver a sentir que es ella la que me besa... muy despacio, humedezco sus labios con los míos muy lentamente... hasta que me atrapa... Su mano en mi pecho se cierra en un puño al rededor de mi ropa y me atrae... Muerde mi labio inferior suavemente mientras su lengua lo saborea... dios que sensación... "Mmhp!" No puedo evitarlo... rodeo con mi brazo su cintura para encajar nuestros cuerpos y con la otra mano la atraigo mas a mi sujetándola desde la nuca... Y el beso que empezó con una suavidad sobre humana... es cada vez mas apasionado... la muerdo, enredo mi lengua con la suya mientras la siento gemir dentro de mi boca... eso me lleva a la locura... sentirla así... y me dejo llevar... _

_La sujeto firmemente y la hago girar sobre mi... la atrapo entre mi cuerpo y el escritorio... Ella da un respingo al sentirse obligada a sentarse en el escritorio... No rompemos el beso... y menos cuando ella sujeta mi cara con ambas manos mientras profundiza mas si cabe... joder que lengua... _

- Mmm... Regina... - Rompen suavemente el beso por la falta de oxígeno. Se miran con los ojos cargados de excitación mientras respiran agitadamente. - Me matas... - Emma no da tiempo a réplica cuando la vuelve a besar llena de lujuria.

* * *

><p>- Empieza con estos, chico - Belle deja caer una pila de libros sobre la mesa. - Mientras los ojeas, bajaré haber si encuentro algún otro que vea de utilidad. - Se encamina al montacargas de la biblioteca.<p>

- Está bien, tomaré notas si encuentro algo interesante. - Henry abre el primer libro, mientras belle cierra la puerta del ascensor.

TOC*TOC* - ¿Quien anda ahí? - El chico, sobresaltado se pone a la defensiva sujetando firmemente su bate de béisbol.

- Henry, soy yo. - Una conocida voz consigue relajar al joven y se encamina a la puerta mientras suspira aliviado.

- ¿Donde te has metido esta mañana? - Pregunta al visitante frunciendo el ceño al abrir la puerta.

- Lo siento, grumete. Acabo de enterarme de que tu madre ha estado en el hospital. - Un apenado Killian se escusa con el rostro lleno de pena.

- Pues eso no es todo... Anoche la Reina de Hielo atacó a Emma... menos mal que mi madre llegó justo a tiempo. - El pirata arquea las cejas y se queda en silencio. - Deduzco que no lo sabias... No me han dicho gran cosa, pero lo importante es que má se encuentra bien. - el joven posa su mano en el hombro del capitán para tranquilizarlo

- Joder... chico, lo siento... debi... -

- Tranquilo, ¿Que podias hacer tu? - Le sonríe

- ¿Donde esta... ? Quizás no he sido de ayuda hasta ahora... pero no dejaré que le suceda nada malo a Emma... - Dice con determinación.

- Mama la ha ocultado mientras averiguamos que quiere esa bruja... -

- Chico, necesito poder protegerla... sabes que daría mi vida por ella si fuese necesario... -

- Mmmm... - Henry queda pensativo. - Supongo que un vigía en el exterior de la cripta sería de utilidad... - Choca su puño contra la palma de su mano, como teniendo una buena idea. - Podrías vigilar y si ves algo sospechoso... ten... - Le entrega uno de los walkies que hay sobre la mesa. - Así podrás avisarnos si hay movimientos extraños a los alrededores.

- Claro! Gracias Henry... muchas gracias. - Se despide del chico y se va sonriendo triunfante murmurando. - muchas gracias... -

**Bueno, que os ha parecido!? Espero vuestras sugerencias, conclusiones y demandas! busco musa para mi inspiración jeje!**

**Saludos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno! llegamos al capítulo diez! Y para celebrarlo os obsequio con un capítulo RAAATED "EEEEMEEEE" jojo! se que muchas lo esperabais. Reconocedlo, perris :P Mucho SQ, algo de humor alguna revelación y un misterio mas para la colección...! Ya estais al quite!? Recordad que cada detalle cuenta! no doy puntaditas sin hilo... Que intrigante soy... xD**

**Espero que gusteee!**

* * *

><p>- Averiguar el paradero de la salvadora ha sido mas fácil de lo esperado, Majestad. -<p>

- JAJAJAJA! La sensiblería que hacen gala en esta ciudad les saldrá cara... - La Reina de Hielo agita una copa de vino sentada en su trono. - Pobre chico, si alguien hubiese sido sincero con el, por muy dolorosa que la verdad resulte... no nos hubiese entregado a su madre en bandeja de plata. - Da un sorbo a su copa.

- Es evidente que el joven confía ciegamente en el pirata... - Sidney entrecierra los ojos mientras medita.

- Eso ahora no es importante... el capitán hará exactamente lo que se le diga... obtendrá lo que desea, si... pero yo también. - Una pérfida sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la mujer. - Solo hay que esperar el momento oportuno. - Termina su copa mientras se levanta.

- La magia de la salvadora no será problema, pero ¿Que hay de la Reina Malvada? Ella también es muy poderosa, Majestad. -

- No la he olvidado, por supuesto... aunque para ella tengo otra manera muy diferente de obtener lo que necesito. - Camina asta situarse delante de un armario. - Y como con la salvadora... - Abre el armario y deja que el hombre/espejo observe su contenido. - Esperaré el momento oportuno. - Ambos sonríen cuando Sidney comprende el maquiavélico plan de la Reina de Hielo.

* * *

><p><em>Ya no valen las escusas... no puedo justificar mi comportamiento de manera convincente... me ha desarmado por completo. Recuperar su magia, ese era el objetivo y tenía claro que no perdería ni un solo segundo para conseguirlo. Pero no... la sheriff tenía que tener remordimientos y la conciencia intranquila... En cuanto se disculpó, supe que debía ser así para poder trabajar lo antes posible en recuperar su magia. Con su malestar no íbamos a conseguir nada... Así que la dejé hablar, que lo saque todo y ponernos cuanto antes con el asunto...<em>

_¿Era necesario que me diga todo eso? Que me hablase con dulzura... que me acariciase mientras me decía cuan magnífica puedo ser... ¿Quien se puede creer eso? Ni yo lo creo... Pero su mirada me dice que ella si lo cree... que cree en mi... y no puedo evitar emocionarme... y ahí es cuando me desarma... su sonrisa, su mirada dulce... Me hace reír cuando me dice de convertirla en sapo... y aprovecho para intentar cambiar de tema... dios, que mal me sale la jugada... no puedo evitar decir lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza... aunque no sea mentira... "- Oh, es lo mas bonito que jamás me hayan dicho... -" ya, claro... Le digo que miente pero a la misma vez veo en su mirada una determinación... Me acaricia los labios y se acerca... Hay Dios, no me puedo mover... "- Emma... -" Mi voz me traiciona... no ha sonado como debería sonar... Contiene el aire y no puedo evitar mirarle los labios... Y creía que me había desarmado por completo hasta que me contesta "- ¿Mmh...? -" Ahora si... desarmada completamente..._

_Roza sus labios con los míos con una suavidad infinita... y yo solo me puedo dejar hacer... Se mueve con una lentitud que me desquicia... me provoca un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo... y es con eso cuando todo mi autocontrol se va a la mierda... y la beso, la atraigo a mi y me dejo llevar por la sensación que me provoca... la siento gemir contra mi boca y el calor invade todo mi cuerpo... me sujeta firmemente contra ella y me encanta... si, lo reconozco... me encanta que me apriete contra si misma... porque es así como siento su corazón desbocado, su respiración agitada y el calor que desprende aturde mis sentidos. Me muerde el labio y su lengua explora la mía... Estoy tan aturdida que no se si un gemido escapa de mi boca pero debe ser eso lo que la hace tensarse y comenzar a temblar... me hace girar de repente y me pone contra el escritorio... Oh Dios... Ahora mismo no existe nada mas en el mundo que no sea esto..._

- Mmm... Regina... - Rompen suavemente el beso por la falta de oxígeno. Se miran con los ojos cargados de excitación mientras respiran agitadamente. - Me matas... - Emma no da tiempo a réplica cuando vuelve la vuelve a besar.

_"Tu si que me matas..." Es lo que le hubiese dicho si no estuviera basándome de esta manera... Pero son mis manos las que hablan... la sujeto de la cintura mientras ella vuelve a morder mis labios... mi respiración es la suya mientras nuestras lenguas entablan una batalla dentro de nuestras bocas. Me sujeta con una mano la nuca para estar mas cerca de ella, mientras su otra mano acaricia mi muslo. Rodeo su cintura e introduzco mis manos bajo su camiseta... su piel arde al contacto y noto como se le eriza el bello... _

- Joder... - Emma murmura sin despegar los labios. - Que calor...! - Pega su frente con la de la morena antes de volver a besarla.

- Pues quítate la ropa... - Gruñe entre beso y beso.

_Uf, ¿he dicho yo eso en voz alta? y tanto... se despega de mi y me mira con los ojos cargados de deseo... sonríe de medio lado de una forma traviesa y se que no se va a detener... muerdo mi labio inconscientemente cuando se separa un poco y de un tirón, pasa su camiseta por encima de su cabeza... Quiero volver a tener el control de la situación, así que cuando vuelve a acercase a mi, pongo una mano en su hombro... la empujo para que camine de espaldas mientras me mira confusa... no puedo evitar sonreír ni morderme el labio... ese gesto parece que la convence y agarra mi mano sin detenerse... se deja caer en el sofá y tira de mi para sentarme a horcajadas sobre ella, pegada a ella..._

_Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y paseo mi lengua por sus labios... Enredo mis dedos en su pelo para estar mas cerca si eso fuera posible. Posa sus dos manos en mis muslos y asciende arrastrando la tela de mi falda... No puedo evitar mover instintivamente la pelvis hacia delante tras ese contacto... Dios! me tiene jodidamente excitada... y se que puede notarlo después de ese movimiento involuntario... Sigue subiendo sus manos y no se como, pero consigue sujetarme firmemente por las caderas bajo mi ropa... Me aprieta sin dañarme... todo lo contrario... Me atrae con sus manos, como queriendo que repita el movimiento... no puedo evitar soltar una risita sobre sus labios cuando comprendo sus intenciones... me separo y la miro a los ojos sonriendo... quiero ver la reacción de su cara, cuando vuelvo a embestir con mis caderas sobre la suya..._

- MMmmh! - Emma muerde su labio inconscientemente mientras cierra los ojos disfrutando la sensación.

- Mírame. - Las dos miradas vuelven a encontrarse cuando Regina repite el movimiento. - ¿Te gusta?. - Pregunta con la boca entreabierta rozando los labios de la rubia.

- Me encanta... - Su dificultosa respiración no le impide besarla con fuerza mientras hace mover las caderas de la ex alcaldesa contra si misma.

_Sé que se desespera cuando extrae sus manos con rapidez y comienza a desabotonar mi camisa. Me atrae desde la nuca y comienza a besar mi cuello. Muerde sutílmente y después me obsequia con la suavidad de sus labios mientras con su otra mano termina de abrirme la camisa. "Mmm, Emma... " sujeto su cabeza y arqueo mi espalda favoreciendo el contacto de sus labios sobre mi clavícula... rodea mi cuerpo con sus brazos y a tientas, me desabrocha el sujetador... oh joder... tengo toda la piel erizada cuando sus manos ascienden por mi espalda para dejar caer los tirantes de mi ropa interior por mis hombros... Se separa para volver a mirarme a los ojos y nos quedamos en silencio... solo nuestra fuerte respiración corta el ambiente... Nos quedamos quietas unos segundos escrutando nuestras miradas... Como si me pidiera permiso... como si me preguntase que estamos haciendo... Pero me da igual... ahora mismo no me importa nada... y se que a ella tampoco cuando saca sus manos y tira de mi camisa hacia atrás... mis brazos se ven atrapados por las mangas de mi camisa en mi espalda... Me sujeta con una mano firmemente los brazos en mi espalda y me deja a su merced. La malicia se ve reflejada en su sonrisa... y me encanta..._

- No le importará que tome el control brevemente... verdad, majestad? - Emma susurra pegando sus labios en el cuello de la morena mientras sujeta los brazos de esta a su espalda.

- Siempre y cuando no me haga esperar... princesa... - Su frase se entrecorta al sentir otra mano ascendiendo por su abdomen.

_Y ríe... su cálido aliento choca con la piel de mi cuello mientras su mano se cuela bajo mi sujetador... Su toque es electrizante. Rodea uno de mis pezones entre sus dedos mientras abarca todo mi pecho con su mano... su lengua desciende por mi clavícula y mi espalda se arquea todavía mas... "Oh, joder..." Al decir eso ella aprieta suavemente mi pecho y pierdo el control... forcejeo para liberar mis brazos y acabo por quitarme la camisa y el sujetador que ya están de mas sobre mi... vuelve a reír sobre mi piel cuando su cabeza ya se encuentra entre mis pechos... Paso mis brazos por su espalda, no voy a ser la única que esté en estas condiciones. Así que le extraigo con rapidez el sujetador y la empujo hasta tumbarla en el sofá. Me mira sorprendida pero feliz con mi iniciativa. La beso con furia, la muerdo sin suavidad y coloco sus manos entrelazadas con las mías sobre su cabeza. Comienzo a descender por su cuello mientras ella suspira... Continuo mi descenso y suelto sus manos para apretar sus pechos. Rodeo uno de sus pezones con mis labios... y mi lengua traza círculos al rededor de el "Regi...na..." Contiene el aire y disfruto cuando se estremece bajo mis caricias. Mis manos forcejean con sus pantalones... me comienzo a desesperar, que mania tiene de usar tejanos tan jodidamente ceñidos... Me incorporo y la miro... Y sé que mis ojos tienen que tener el mismo reflejo que los suyos: Lujuria. _

_De un tirón, arrastro sus tejanos y su ropa interior asta sus tobillos... Tiro de sus botas sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos... Se muerde el labio de impaciencia, lo sé... Cuando está descalza, es ella misma la que patalea para sacarse la ropa de sus tobillos. Me sorprende cuando se incorpora rápidamente y pega su cuerpo al mio... De rodillas sobre el sofá, sujeta mi cadera con sus dos manos y se cuela bajo mi ropa para quitármela. Ahora si, completamente desnudas nos miramos unos segundos... Acerca su cuerpo al mio y me tumba para quedar sobre mi... Ya no hay prisas cuando siento su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mio. Gemimos a la vez cuando nuestras bocas entran en contacto con una suavidad que hace rato no existía. Sus manos están en todas partes, el calor de su cuerpo me aturde... y creo que es por puro instinto cuando nuestras piernas se entrelazan y con un suave movimiento nuestros sexos se encuentran... Dios... Rompemos el beso y nos miramos respirando con dificultad... sin movernos... sintiendo el calor que aumenta en el centro de nuestra unión... sintiendo la humedad de nuestra excitación... no decimos nada, tan solo nos miramos... Respirando el mismo aire, con nuestras bocas a tan solo unos milímetros... Y con una calma sorprendente y una suavidad infinita, mueve su cadera contra la mía... Y el primer contacto no es comparable con la sensación de la salvadora friccionando su sexo contra el mio..._

- Emma... - Dice en un suspiro mientras atrapa con sus labios los de la rubia. - Muevete... - Ruega sin despegar sus labios.

- Mmmhp... - Obedece mientras una mano sujeta la nuca de la morena para dar un punto de agarre.

_Dios... su piel transpira al igual que la mia mientras sus embestidas son cada vez mas rápidas... mas fuertes... mas desesperantes... dejo de besarla... solo para poder respirar mientras la habitación se llena con nuestros gemidos cada vez mas altos... Nos miramos a los ojos mientras nuestros movimientos se acoplan como los engranajes de una compleja maquinaria. "Regina... " Mi nombre suena de maravilla en sus labios... en sus gemidos... me sujeta para incorporarme sin despegarnos... Ahora quedamos a la misma altura, con las piernas entrelazadas y sus brazos rodeándome... Nadie lleva la batuta, nadie esta sometido, ahora somos las dos iguales... ni mas ni menos... Sigue embistiendo contra mi, con una sincronía demencial... El ritmo se incrementa frenéticamente, mientras nos miramos a los ojos... no puedo mas..._

- No pares... - Regina rodea el cuerpo de la sheriff y muerde su hombro. - Emma... oh, joder! - sujeta con fuerza el pelo de la rubia.

- Re... gina... - Rodea con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de la morena... - No... No puedo... - Una última embestida hace estremecer los cuerpos de las dos mujeres convulsionandose la una en brazos de la otra.

_"MMMmmhh.:." No puedo decir nada mas... busco su boca para fundirme en ella... necesito besarla, morderla, respirarla... y ella parece querer lo mismo... Nos besamos como si el orgasmo nos hubiese quitado la vida y necesitaremos los labios de la otra para que nuestros corazones vuelvan a latir... _

_De repente, se separa bruscamente, arquea hacia atrás todo su cuerpo mientras la sujeto por la cintura... ¿Que coño pas...? ¡JODER! Es su magia! Sale presurosamente de su cuerpo y empieza a trazar círculos a nuestro al rededor... La sujeto con fuerza para intentar contenerla y es mi magia la que entra en juego... La envuelvo y me mezclo con la suya... Y surte efecto cuando veo que la violenta corriente mágica se va reduciendo... Respira pesadamente mientras sus músculos comienzan a relajarse... Cuando la magia empieza a desaparecer soy consciente de que arrastro parte de su magia dentro de mi cuerpo al recuperar la mía... y juraría que a ella le ha pasado lo mismo... Se inclina hacia delante y se deja caer en mis brazos apoyando la cabeza sobre mi hombro..._

- Joder... - Emma susurra mientras recupera el aliento

- Emma que... ¿estas bien? - Pregunta acariciando su espalda

- Si... no tenia... ni idea... - Todo su cuerpo tiembla y su voz se entrecorta.

- ¿De que...? - La sheriff se separa para mirarla a los ojos con notable cansancio.

- No tenia ni idea que... acostándome contigo fuese a tener el orgasmo mas liberador de toda mi vida, hehe... - Ríe débilmente mientras vuelve a reposar la cabeza en el hombro.

- Imbécil, me has asustado...! _Encima bromea? - _

- Si lo llego ha saber antes... no te escapas... - Sonríe con los labios pegados al cuello de la morena.

- ¡Emma! - Regina intenta apartarse de la rubia pero esta se lo impide.

- Entonces... ¿He recuperado mi magia...? - Se separa lo justo para mirarla.

- Eso parece... - Dice molesta por no poder zafarse del agarre. - Pero... ¿La controlas? - Arquea una ceja y entrecierra los ojos.

- Euu... -

- Fácil... intenta hacer levitar... algo... - En ese momento, ambas mujeres miran al rededor de la habitación viendo como todos los objetos de la estancia, están esparcidos por todo el suelo, haciendo incontables los rotos de los que no lo están.

- Bueno... eso creo que ya lo he hecho... - Sonríe de medio lado mirando con temor e incertidumbre a la mujer que tiene abrazada.

- Me refiero a voluntariamente. - Frunce el ceño con evidente impaciencia.

- Okey... - Alza una mano y la dirige a uno de los muchos objetos. - Mmmm... - Aprieta los labios mientras la otra la mira rodando los ojos. Con un "Puf" una pequeña nube blanca aparece desvaneciéndose al instante... y nada mas sucede.

- No, no la controlas. - Deshace el abrazo e intenta incorporarse desenmarañando el lío de brazos y piernas. - ¡Ah...! me duele todo... - Deja caer su cabeza hacia delante de una manera lastimera.

- hehe... - Regina levanta bruscamente la cabeza y la mira a los ojos con dureza. - Vale, vale... tranquila, espera yo te ayudo... - Dice aguantando la risa sin mucha suerte.

- No tiene... gracia... - El rubor sube por sus mejillas cuando se ponen en pie.

- Si que la tiene. - Sonríe ámpliamente mientras la mira. Regina no puede evitar sonreir momentáneamente al ver la mirada juguetona de la rubia. - Te estas rieeeendo... - Se balancea de alante a atrás sobre sus pies.

- Imbécil... - Agacha la mirada mientras suelta una risa negando con la cabeza. - Tengo que ir a hablar con Gold. - Dice mientras busca sus ropas esparcidas.

- ¿Como que tienes... ? ¿Me vas ha dejar aquí? - Pregunta incrédula.

- Solo será un momento. - Comienza a vestirse. - Pasaré por casa y te traeré algo de comer. - Dice sin mirarla.

- No, no, no... he recuperado mi magia! ¡Dijiste que podría salir si lo hacía! -

- ¿Y que necesites tener un "orgasmo liberador" cuando necesites usarla? - Hace las comillas al aire mientras mira a la sheriff sonriendo de medio lado. - Soy poderosa, pero no se si podría provocarte uno chasqueando los dedos. - Ladea la cabeza y pone sus brazos en jarra.

- Touché... - Agacha la cabeza. - ¿Cuanto tardarás? - La mira con su mejor cara de "noherotounplatoenmivida"

- Poco... Dame una hora... necesito saber si es prudente sacarte ya o si podemos hacer algo para que puedas controlarla mínimamente. - Recoge su bolso y comprueba que esté todo. - Te prometo que no pasarás aquí la noche, ¿te vale? - Dice al ver la pena reflejada en el rostro de Emma.

- Me vale. - Avanza hasta la morena y planta un beso en sus labios. - Mmm... no se por que, pero esa hora se me va a hacer eterna... - Regina sonríe y le devuelve el beso fugazmente.

- No te toques en mi ausencia... - Dice con su mejor cara pícara.

- hoho... no prometo nada - Ríen mientras se separan, para que la ex alcaldesa desaparezca en una nube violenta.

_Dios... donde tengo la cabeza...?_

* * *

><p><em>No puedo evitar sonreír al notar la explosión mágica de Swan... Aunque lo que me hace mas gracia es el como. En estos momentos, lamento no ser un chismoso, pues disfrutaría viendo las reacciones de la gente al conocer este hecho... Y al pensar en eso, no puedo evitar pensar en mi hijo... Mas concretamente, en la promesa que hice. Mi sonrisa desaparece por completo...Pues dudo mucho que dejar que esto se convierta en una costumbre, sea cumplir con lo prometido... Definitivamente, no... pero ahora otros asuntos requieren mi atención.<em>

_He revisado documentos antiguos para esclarecer el asunto de la maldición de la sheriff y creo haber dado con la información correcta... el hechizo de sangre no era para enfermarla... ni para mermar su magia... si no para evitar que la controle... Su decaimiento solo ha sido un daño colateral. El hecho de que haya conseguido liberar su poder involuntariamente, me deja mas claro que he dado en el blanco..._

_Al revisar los documentos, he pensado en revisar mis contratos como Oscuro... Aquellos que a lo largo de mi existencia he cerrado con diversas personas... curiosamente, algunas muy cercanas a mi en la actualidad... Sé que tengo que revisarlos uno por uno... hay contratos que hasta había olvidado... gente que ni siquiera existe hoy en día... Pero algo me dice que he de hacerlo... hasta que lo encuentro... un contrato firmado... se que es de la Reina de Hielo... aunque firme como... Ingrid._

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... - Gold murmura al revisar el antiguo pergamino. - ¿Es esto lo que quieres... Ingrid? - Habla para sí y sonríe cuando empieza a atar cabos.

_Seguro que si... y quizás... Pueda beneficiarme de ello._

* * *

><p><em>No puedo esperar mas, la noche empieza a caer pero no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a todo el asunto. Me levanto y me visto rápidamente. Quiero comenzar con mi rastreo, no veo el momento. Voy a hablar con mi abuela... después de haberle explicado la situación se que está intranquila y no se opondrá a que comience mi peculiar turno. Cuando abro la puerta a la cafetería encuentro a Snow con el pequeño Neal hablando con Granny y decido unirme.<em>

- ¡Ruby! Vine a ver si ya estas lista... - Mary Margareth se pone en pié y le tiende el bebé a la abuela de esta.

- Snow, no puedes acompañarme! - Dice como si estuviera repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

- Sé cuidar de mi misma... - Entrecierra los ojos y la mira fijamente

- Eso ya lo se... - pone sus manos sobre sus hombros. - Pero no podrás seguir el ritmo de la loba que llevo dentro. - Sonríe

- Siempre puedo colocarte una silla de montar - Se cruza de brazos y la mira con superioridad.

- ¿Que? ¡Ni hablar! Seria muy humillante. - Retrocede un par de pasos, airada. - Si quieres MONTARME, tendrás que hacerlo A PELO, mi Reina. - Finaliza haciendo una reverencia.

- Esta bien, tenemos trato. - Extiende la mano y la deja frente al rostro inclinado de la loba.

- Estarás de broma... no pienso responsabilizarme si te caes al cargar tu arco, querida... - Snow levanta la cabeza sonriente mientras mantiene el brazo estirado. - ¡Agh! Que demonios! - aprieta la mano de su amiga sellando el trato.

- Jesús... - Granny se voltea haciendo rodar sus ojos, mientras camina hacia la cocina con el pequeño Neal en brazos. - ¡Cuando todo esto finalice, tendré una conversación con vosotras dos muy seriamente! - Grita desde el interior para hacerse oír.

- Si abuela... - Contestan las dos mujeres al unísono mientras sonríen.

- y bien? ¿Primera parada? - Pregunta Snow, cargando su carcaj y su arco en su espalda.

- Pasaremos por la biblioteca, a ver si Belle y Henry han averiguado algo. - Se encaminan a la puerta. - Según veamos, decidimos. - Suben al coche de Ruby y se ponen en marcha.

- Emma... ¿estará bien? - Mary margareth pregunta sin despegar los ojos de la carretera.

- Hace un tiempo hubiese sonado fatal pero hoy en día... ¿No crees que estando con Regina sea la manera que mejor esté protegida? -

- ... - Agacha la cabeza en silencio mientras llegan a su destino

- No te preocupes... estoy plenamente segura de que Regina la protegerá bien. - Dice abriendo la puerta del coche. - No tienes nada de que pre... ¿¡Que cojones... !? - Su cara palidece y Snow corre a su lado consternada.

- Ruby ¿Que pasa? - Ve como su amiga inspira el aire olfateando...

- Es Hook... Ha estado aquí... - Dice con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Oh, Dios mio, Henry! - Corre hasta la puerta de la biblioteca y abre bruscamente. - ¡Henry! - Grita adentrándose seguida por la loba.

- ¿Que sucede... ? - Belle salé del montacargas cargada de libros y Ruby se apresura a ayudarle.

- ¿Abuela... Que pasa? - El chico se recompone después del susto.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Que te ha hecho? Apestas! - Ruby deja la montaña de libros y se pone junto al chico

- ¿De que habas? - Henry las mira confuso

- Killian! ha estado aquí verdad? - Snow sujeta por los hombros a su nieto

- Vino... estaba preocupado porque se enteró que Emma había estado en el hospital... -

- ¿Que hablastéis? - Mary margareth mira preocupada los ojos del chico.

- Pues... Le expliqué que anoche la Reina de Hielo la atacó y... -

- ¡Mierda...! - Ruby se voltea mientras se hecha la mano a la frente.

-¿Que mas? -

- El lamentaba no haber estado ahí para mamá y me supo mal... me dijo que quería protegerla... Así que le dije que un vigía en la puerta de la cripta no vendría mal... - Henry comenzaba a estar verdaderamente asustado.

- Oh dios... - Snow tapa su boca con la mano mientras se le humedecen los ojos.

- ¡Que pasa! ¡Creí que vendría bien que ayudase! - El chico estaba histérico

- Henry... lo siento tanto, cariño... - Snow abraza a su nieto... - No fué la Reina de Hielo quien atacó a tu madre...

- ¿Que... ? - Se aparta de golpe del abrazo. - ¿Y por que no me lo dijisteis? - Miraba al rededor viendo como las tres mujeres observaban apenadas

- Por que sabíamos que te haría daño saber que... fué Killian quien atacó a Emma. -

_Un grito desgarrador proveniente de la garganta de Henry, aturde mis sensibles oídos, pero no lo muestro... El chico rompe a llorar desconsolado... Cuando comienza a entender la situación... debimos decirle la verdad en su momento... pero... ¿Como explicarle que el hombre con el que pasó tardes enteras... con el que le mostraba amor por ellos... que este intentó violar a su madre? Que la hirió de gravedad...? ¿Como explicarle a un niño que admiraba al hombre y no al pirata? ¿Como si le explicases a un adulto? Regina no lo hubiese permitido... y Emma tampoco..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>y bien? que os ha p<em>****_arecido? quiero pedir disculpas a Emanuele Kent! no ha salido tu querido pirata, pero te garantizo que el próximo capitulo y los siguientes va a tener un papel protagonista! y que pasará!? y con estas dos que hago? les doy mas matraca? Opinad, criticad y sugerid todo cuanto querais! PERO QUERED, COJONES! XD_**

**SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AHÍ!**


	11. Chapter 11

**He vueltooo! Siento la demora... Después de trabajar mucho, me dieron vacaciones obligadas y he estado fuera una semana. Ya estamos de vuelta con la historia y voy a intentar darle continuidad para que no se me enfríe nadiee!**

**Si hacéis memoria, recordaréis que los malos entendidos y la falta de información ha dado lugar a extrañas situaciones y lo seguirá haciendo! Haber cuando encuentran un huequito para hablar toooodo lo que se tiene que hablar... pero no aún! NON STOP para los protagonistas! Espero que os guste!**

**Saludos!**

- No te toques en mi ausencia... - Dice con su mejor cara pícara.

- hoho... no prometo nada - Ríen mientras se separan, para que la ex alcaldesa desaparezca en una nube violeta.

_"Pero... que... FUERTE!" Es lo único que atino a decir cuando Regina desaparece. Oh, dios mio... ¿Como hemos acabado así...? No es que esté desconforme pero... Que coño...! quiero decir... Que narices! ¿desconforme? nada mas lejos de la realidad! Eso ha sido... como decirlo... WOW! Dios, toda ella es erotismo puro! Aunque eso se veía pero... hostias... Hemos conectado a un nivel desconocido para mi... ¿Tendrá que ver con la magia? ¿Debería preguntarle a Regina...? No, no... ahora no puedo... ¡Que corte! ¿A quien le podría preguntar...? ¿A Blue...? Mmmhh... no me inspira mucha confianza... seguro que corre a decirle a Mary Margareth... Oh, Dios... MI MADRE! ¿Que diria ella de todo esto... ? ¿Que le diré si me pregunta que he estado haciendo para recuperar mi magia? "Si, verás... hemos estado haciendo algunos ejercicioosss..." Joder, suena fatal solo con pensarlo... ¿o seré yo la mal pensada? ¿Se me notará en la cara si oculto algo...? AARRGHH! No puedo pensar con claridad...!_

_No se cuanto rato llevo dando vueltas, completamente desnuda, cuando reparo en el espejo colgado de la pared... ¡Anda! lo único que está entero... Me miro en el espejo y no soy capaz de reconocer la expresión de mi cara... creo que la definición mas acertada seria Confusión absoluta, "barra", felicidad absurda... Vamos, ni que hubiese estado fumando marihuana... La verdad, es una sensación parecida... ¡No soy capaz de encauzar mis pensamientos por un camino coherente...! "Argh!" Oh, mierda... que estoy pisando? Debería vestirme y calzarme... y ya de paso arreglar un poco este estropicio... No se como he caminado haciendo círculos sin clavarme ningún cristal..._

_Mientras me visto, no puedo evitar sonreír con cada prenda que me coloco, recordando como había acabado en el lugar que la encuentro... y me pregunto... ¿He tenido el placer de ser la primera mujer...? Eso estaría bien... oh si... Pero... Regina siempre me pareció un poco ambigua sobre su sexualidad... Quizás tubo algo con alguna mujer aquí en Storybrooke... o incluso en el bosque encantado... Aunque recordando a la Reina Malvada... Esa faceta de Regina si que era muy ambigua! Oh mierda... No, Swan, no... no fantasées con Regina en plan cincuenta sombras de Gray vestida como la Reina Malvada... Todo ese cuero... "BASTA SWAN!" Sacúdete esas ideas de la cabeza..._

_¿En que estoy pensando... ? Mejor me concentro en arreglar todo esto... Ahora mismo, debería estar pensando en como atrapar a esa Bruj... "¿Emma?" Pero... que? Me volteo y donde se encuentra el falso espejo de la puerta que da a la cripta y veo... ¿Killian? ¿Que cojones hace a...? "¿Emma, estas ahí...?" Mira hacia todos los lados de manera temerosa mientras se frota el brazo nervioso... ¿Como me ha encontrado? Pone sus ojos sobre su reflejo al otro lado del espejo... Me alegra saber que el no puede verme, aunque ahora mismo su mirada se dirija en mi misma ubicación..._

- Emma... por favor... - Se planta a dos metros del espejo mientras agacha la cabeza... - Lo siento... no quise... Sé que lo que hice es horrible y no me merezco nada, pero... - Las lágrimas se hacen presente en el rostro del pirata.

- _Claro que no mereces nada... Gracias a lo que hiciste, esa bruja me ha hechizado con mi sangre... - _Emma medita mientras observa al hombre al otro lado

- No era yo mismo... o si pero... una parte de mi que gracias a ti ya no existe pero... - Aspira aire fuertemente. - Hace unos días hablé con el cocodrilo y... -

- _¿Con Gold? Que coño tiene que ver el en todo esto...?_ - La sheriff entrecierra los ojos al cruzarse de brazos.

- Me dijo que... que iba a caer... que sucumbiría a mi verdadero yo... y... - Su voz se entre corta y cubre sus ojos con su mano. - Anoche, el... Me hechizó... -

- _¿Como...? ¿que Gold lo hechizó...? Acaso el quería..._ - El rostro de Emma palidece a medida que va escuchando el discurso del capitán

- Todo estaba... oscuro... Veía sangre... me dolía... - Baja su mano y la aprieta contra el pecho. - Oh, Emma... Me arrepiento tanto... - Cae de rodillas y rompe a llorar.

- _¿Que significa esto...? ¿Quería Gold que Killian me atacase... ? Sería su escusa perfecta para acabar con el pirata... En el fondo sé que aun no lo ha perdonado... _No puede ser...- Murmura en susurros

- Daría mi vida por ti sin dudarlo... Si alguien te hiriese, yo... - Niega con la cabeza y se inclina hacia delante. - Y yo lo hice! Te dañé! traicioné tu confianza... La confianza de Henry! Y no me puedo perdonar a mi mismo... no hasta empezar a creer que tu puedas perdonarme... - Llora amargamente mientras se abraza a si mismo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. - Emma, lo siento... lo siento tanto... - Se inclina hacia delante hasta dar con su frente en el suelo, totalmente abatido.

_No controlaré mi magia... pero mi súper poder sigue ahí... y no veo mentiras tras sus palabras... y si fuera cierto? ¿Y si Rumpel lo hechizó? ¿Y si por eso me entregó el brazal sin pedir nada a cambio? Aunque creía que era por Belle... ya no se que pensar_... _Acabo de volver a la realidad de la peor manera... Confundiéndome mas... Pero de una cosa estoy segura... Está arrepentido... Y me parte el alma verlo así... Quizá siempre supe que no sentía por el lo mismo que sentía el por mi... pero no deja de ser una persona importante en mi vida... ¿¡Que demonios...!?_

- Killian... - Emma abre suavemente la falsa puerta. - levántate... - Se queda a una distancia prudencial mientras el pirata la mira atónito.

- ¡Emma...! - Cuando se incorpora es para caer de culo mientras continua llorando. - Lo siento... perdóname... - Cubre su cara con su mano. - Oh dios... Cuanto me alegra verte... - Apoya sus dos brazos en sus rodillas y levanta la cabeza para mirarla con la cara totalmente húmeda.

- ¿Es cierto que Gold te hechizó? - Emma se cruza de brazos y lo mira con tristeza.

- Si... pero... No se... estoy confundido... - Mira hacia todos los lados.

-_ No miente... _¿Sigues hechizado...? - Escruta con atención la mirada del pirata.

- Eso creo... A ratos olvido donde estoy... - Frota nervioso con la mano su cabeza.

- _No miente... _¿Quisistes... abusar de mi... ? - La pregunta fué lanzada con dolor

- NO! eso jamás... yo... yo te amo, Emma... - El pirata se pone en pié mientras mira con dulzura a la rubia.

- _Y no miente... _¿A que has venido? -

- Quería ver que estuvieses bien pero sobretodo... Quería que supieras que lo siento... con toda el alma... la culpa me mata, Emma... y sé que no me merezco tu perdón... pero... Tengo que disculparme... lo siento, mi amor... y ojalá algún día pueda recuperar tu confianza... - Sonríe débilmente cuando termina su discurso...

- _Y NO MIENTE... No se que pensar pero... _Killian... Después de todo, no se si podrás recuperar mi confianza pero... - El pirata agacha la cabeza rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.

- Lo sé... no... no lo merezco... - Solloza.

- Y como comprenderás, cometiste un delito... y deberás pagar por ello... - Emma da dos pasos en dirección al hombre. - Pero sé que has sido sincero... - Hook la mira esperanzado.

- ¿Me... me podrás perdonar...? - Alarga su mano temblorosa acercándose a ella.

- Te perdono... - La rubia sonríe suavemente cuando Killian vuelve a llorar. - Vale ya... te vas a deshidratar... - Se acerca al pirata decidida.

_No puedo verlo así... tan abatido... ha sido sincero... ahora toca saber por qué está hechizado y que pretende Gold... Veo que quiere una confirmación a mi perdón... y no le puedo negar un abrazo amistoso... Solo quiero ayudarle a salir de ese hechizo, espero que Regina me ayu... ¿¡Que... que me pasa!?_

- Gracias Emma... - Al abrazarse, una corriente de magia blanca, abandona precipitadamente el cuerpo de la salvadora, para introducirse en el cuerpo del pirata.

- Ki... Killian... - La sheriff se separa con dificultad del hombre.

*Killian! Sé que puedes oirme!* El Walkie-Talkie en el bolsillo de la cazadora de Hook empieza a transmitir, sorprendiendo a Emma. *¡No te acerques a mi madre! ¿Me entiendes?*

- Henry? - La sorpresa y la incredulidad se dibujan en el rostro de la mujer.

*¡Me has mentido! ¡No te acerques a Emma o...! ¿¡Estas en la cripta...!?* El capitán extrae el aparato y lo mira extrañado. *MAMA! Si puedes oírme... ¡No confies en el! Trabaja con la Reina de Hielo!* Killian deja caer el walkie mientras mira la reacción de la rubia.

- Me has mentido... - Dice estupefacta... - Regina tenía razón -

- ¿Que... ? No te he mentido! Esa bruja quiere apartarte de mi...! La Reina de Hielo me ha ayudado con el hechizo del cocodrilo! - En ese momento, una nube azulada hace acto de presencia, trayendo consigo a la misma Reina de Hielo.

- Cuan ignorante eres, salvadora... - La mira haciendo una mueca de asco. - Acaso no te das cuenta de que son tus queridísimas buenas acciones... - Dice acariciando la cabeza del pirata. - Lo que da al traste los esfuerzos que hacen por ti?

- ¿¡Que pretendes...!? ¿Que has hecho con mi magia? - Dice airadamente mientras la observa cargada de furia.

- Nada que tu hayas impedido! Tu naturaleza llena de bondad y buenos sentimientos... - sonríe con sarcasmo. - Me ha dado todo lo que necesito. - Finaliza desapareciendo en una nube azulada junto con el pirata...

- Mierda... ! - Se tambalea mientras recoge el walkie del suelo y entra a duras penas de nuevo en la habitación de la cripta.

_Me siento estúpida! Estafada, humillada... Y ¡FURIOSA! "¡AAHH!" Lanzo el walkie contra la pared y estalla en cientos de pedazos... No sé ni por que lo he hecho... pero necesito poder aplacar la ira que crece en mi interior... Ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar las palabras de Henry, que seguía gritando al otro lado del aparato... Lo único que escucho es el eco de lo que esa hija de la gran puta, dijo antes de desaparecer... "Tu naturaleza llena de bondad y buenos sentimientos... Me ha dado todo lo que necesito." Encima he tenido que aguantar la sonrisa burlona de esa perra! Noto como mi sangre hierve lentamente... tengo una extraña sensación... me miro al espejo pero antes de ver mi reflejo... ¿Humo morado? _

- Swan... - Regina aparece al otro lado del espejo sacándose el cabello con una toalla. - He hablado con... ¿Que te pasa...? - Pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

- Eso me gustaría saber... - Murmura apretando los puños - Ven enseguida, no quiero permanecer aquí... - Desvía la mirada mientras la morena se acomoda la ropa.

- Ahora iré a por tí... quería decirte que he hablado con Gold... Y el hechizo de sangre bloquea tu capacidad de control sobre tu magia. - Dice mientras observa a la rubia andar de un lado al otro.

- ¿Vas a... tardar? - La pregunta se entrecorta cuando Emma mira mas detenidamente. - ¿Que... por que te has puesto ese traje...? - Dice atónita con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Que te pasa últimamente con mi ropa...? - Frunce el ceño - ¿Seguro que estas bien? -

_Ese traje... es el que llevaba en mi sueño... en mi pesadilla... No es posible..._

- ¡Regina escuchame! - Emma grita acercándose al espejo. - ¡Ven inmediatamente! ¡No preguntes y hazlo! -

* * *

><p><em>La caída del sol da por finalizada la expedición por el bosque... Aún habiendo contado con la ayuda de muchos, me siento completamente decepcionado... No hemos podido encontrar ninguna pista concreta que nos muestre la guarida de esa bruja encoñada con hacerle la vida imposible a mi hija. He de reconocer que no soy el mejor de los rastreadores, pero creía que trayendo conmigo algunos de los hombres alegres, a Campanilla e incluso a Elsa, tenía esperanzas que entre todos pudiéramos encontrar algo.<em>

_De regreso, tomamos un camino aun sin explorar... Aunque la poca visibilidad dificulta la tarea de seguir explorando, no quiero desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad, ni dejar pasar por alto cualquier detalle._

- Necesitamos mas luz... - Robin se acerca a David como leyéndole el pensamiento. - Estas linternas no son de gran ayuda...

- ¿Podriais hacer algo al respecto... ? - David mira a Campanilla y a Elsa

- Quizás... - Elsa extiende la mano y la coloca ante la linterna. - Un reflector ayude. - Cristales de hielo flotan sobre la palma de su mano proyectando haces de la luz de la linterna, esparciéndola en todas direcciones.

- Vaya, no era lo que tenia en mente... - El hada comenta con una sonrisa. - Pero el resultado es lo importante... ¿No es así? - Pregunta clavando la mirada sobre Hood.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? - Robin pregunta molesto.

- Oh, no... creo que ya has dejado clara tu postura... - Campanilla sacude la mano con desdén. - Aunque si quieres mi opinión, pienso que eres solo un cobarde que... -

- ¡Basta! - David se detiene en seco llamando la atención de todos. - Creo que este no es momento para que intercambieis vuestras diferencias... - Dice señalando al hada y al ladrón. - Lo que importa ahora es la misión y la seguridad de mi hija. - Su cara se contrae con rabia mientras todos miran en su dirección, sorprendidos. - Y sinceramente, me importa muy poco lo que pase entre ustedes dos y Regina...! -

- David... - Campanilla trata de interrumpir el monólogo del monarca.

- ¡No! No pienso dejar que perdamos el tiempo cuando la situación es tan delicada! - Señala al suelo para dar mas énfasis a su discurso. - ¡Debemos actuar en consecuencia y ser el equipo que he querido formar para ayudar a Emma! -

- David no, es... - Ahora Robin interrumpe alzando una mano.

- ¿Que parte no entendéis? ¿O es que pretendéis que nos quedemos sin hacer nada y sentarnos a esperar charlando... - Aprieta los puños mirando con dureza. - Mientras que mi hija y la madrastra de mi mujer, vuelvan a arriesgar sus vidas para salvarnos de nuevo...? Pues mi hija me necesita... nos necesita... y se lo debemos... -

- ¡DAVID! - Elsa grita mirándole fijamente. - Mira...! - Señala tras su espalda.

_Cuando Elsa agita su mano ante la linterna, veo destellos que rebotan contra el suelo... Me volteo a ver que es lo que todos miran... y cuando alzo la vista... Veo como los rayos de luz, rebotan sobre una barrera mágica, que se hace visible con los reflejos... "El limite...?" Pregunto en voz alta... pero para mi mismo... Eso creía... que estábamos en los limites de Storybrooke, al menos lo parece... Hasta que observo que la "barrera" es irregular... El limite es completamente plano... al menos visto desde cerca..._

- ¿Que es eso...? - Robin pregunta sin apartar la mirada de las extrañas formas que refleja la luz.

- Un hechizo de ocultación. - Campanilla se cruza de brazos y se acerca lentamente. - Veamos mas de cerca... - Camina junto con Elsa para que la luz muestre mas de su descubrimiento.

_Y eso hacemos... Al final resulta qué el que estos dos estuvieran con sus pullitas, ha servido de algo... Caminamos rodeando la formación que revelan los rayos de luz... Mi respiración se entrecorta cuando empiezo a deducir que estamos viendo. Y no solo yo contengo el aliento... De repente todos entendemos de que se trata y comenzamos a caminar con sigilo. Miro a Hood y le hago una señal clara con la cabeza... El extrae su arco y una flecha para ponerse en guardia, mientras yo saco mi pistola y la sujeto con firmeza._

- Tsst! - David llama la atención de las mujeres. - ¿Es seguro...? - Susurra lo suficiente para ser escuchado solo por ellas.

- Solo hay una manera de averiguar... aparta. - Campanilla habla al oído de Elsa y la aleja suavemente con el brazo.

_Elsa se retira de espaldas acercándose a mi... Y el hada alza una mano dejándola sostenida ante la barrera. Está usando su magia... aunque de no ser por las ondulaciones sobre el "escudo", no me habría dado cuenta. Se voltea para mirarnos y nos hace una clara seña de que nos alejemos un poco... "Campanilla!" digo en un susurro alto... no se que pretende pero no me gusta cuando veo que va a posar una mano sobre la barrera. _

- ¡No lo hag...! - La frase de David se corta, cuando un ruidoso estruendo, hace saltar por los aires al hada. -¡Mierda! - Corre junto a ella cuando cae al suelo.

- Debemos irnos e informar! - Robin corre junto a ellos. - ¿Esta bien? -

- Campanilla...? - Elsa se inclina para comprobar el estado del hada.

- Mmffp...! Sobreviviré... - Dice, mientras se incorpora con la ayuda de David. - Al menos hemos dado con su guarida... - Sonríe mirando al hombre que la sujeta. - ¿Ahora ya te parecemos mas comprometidos con la situación? -

- Lo reconozco... - Contesta devolviendo la sonrisa mientras se alejan de la zona. - Aunque tus métodos sean una condenada locura... -

- *¿Abuelo?* - El walkie de David comienza a emitir.

- Estamos de vuelta, ¿Hay algo nuevo? - Dice después de extraer rápidamente el aparato.

- *Si... Hook sabe donde está Emma... * - La voz del joven comienza a romperse. - *La abuela y Ruby ya van para allí...* -

_Mierda..._

* * *

><p><em>Ha sido... como decirlo... Perfecto! La salvadora no podía defraudar a sus incondicionales fans, siendo la bondad y generosidad personificada... Amable y caritativa... Conmovedor... La magia mas pura nace de los buenos sentimientos, no solo del amor... de los buenos corazones... de la pureza del alma... y nada mas puro que entregar el perdón!<em>

- Killian, lo has hecho bien... - La Reina frota la espalda del pirata mientras le mira con una dulce sonrisa. - ¿Como te sientes con la magia de tu querida salvadora? - Alza su otra mano para posarla sobre el pecho del hombre.

- No se... me siento... bien. - Sonríe melancólico. - Pero... le he vuelto ha hacer daño... - Agacha la cabeza.

- Oh no, cielo mio. - posa su mano sobre la mejilla del capitán. - Ella solo está confundida, sabes que su perdón ha sido sincero... Al igual que tus palabras -

- Ha dicho que la he mentido... no... no lo he hecho - Suspira.

- También dijo que Regina tiene razón... ¿A que se referirá? - La Bruja pincha al pirata. - Seguro que le ha llenado la cabeza con mentiras... tu sabes que has sido sincero. - Sonríe con malicia.

- Esa bruja... Yo tenía razón, me la quiere arrebatar... - Su mirada se pierde mientras murmura

- Pues... habrá que eliminarla de la ecuación... y yo puedo darte lo que necesitas para deshacerte de la Reina Malvada. - Camina hasta situarse frente al armario. - Pero no puedes ir por ella llevando contigo la magia de tu amor... podría ser peligroso... - Extrae una caja alargada y la abre. - Con esto harás ambas cosas a la vez... Es un puñal mágico. Pondrá a buen recaudo la magia de la Salvadora y esto te permitirá también acabar con la amenaza de la bruja. - Sonríe y el hombre le devuelve el gesto.

- ¿Así de fácil? - Pregunta cuando con su mano coge el extraño mango transparente del puñal. - ¿Que... que es esto?. - El puñal se adhiere a la piel de la mano del pirata mientras absorbe toda la magia de su cuerpo.

- La empuñadura absorbe toda la magia del portador, convirtiendo cualquier ataque con el puñal inmune a la magia... - Sonríe con suficiencia. - La Reina Malvada no podrá hacer nada para evitar que puedas dar fin a su existencia. Será completamente... Vulnerable. -

- Podré anticiparme a ella... Ella no acabará conmigo... - Un Killian sombrío y aturdido sonríe malévolo.

- Vé... y cumple tu destino, capitán. -

- Si, Majestad. -

_Continuara..._

**Bueeeno... que os ha parecido? ¿Que hará Killian? ¿Se cumplirá la pesadilla de Emma? Y ese puñal? jojo, muchas cosas mas han pasado y todas las respuestas ya sabéis... en próximos capítulos! **

**Sed buenos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno si... no tengo escusa... he tardado un huevo! Mil perdonesss! Mi trabajo se intensifica con la proximidad de las navidades... me faltan horas! Pero los ratitos que tengo os los dedico a todos los que seguís esta historia!**

**Muchas gracias por seguir ahí! espero que este capítulo os guste!**

**Saludos!**

Minutos antes...

_En cuando desaparezco de la cripta y aparezco ante la tienda de Gold, no puedo reprimir la sonrisa que se dibuja en mi rostro... De cualquier otra manera, seguro que en una situación así... estará estirándome de los pelos... ¿Como me he podido dejar llevar de esa manera? Todo es demasiado surrealista pero ahí sigue la sonrisa en mi cara... Me concentro en todas las sensaciones que corren por mi cuerpo... y no puedo estar otra cosa que sorprendida... Un cosquilleo en mi estomago, el calor de mis mejillas... me siento... Bien... Aunque estoy convencida que la magia de Emma tiene que ver en esta sensación de paz que siento en mi interior. Siento que su esencia corre entre la mía... en una simbiosis perfecta... _

_Me asalta un pensamiento que tuve la noche pasada... Después de curarla... "El destino la puso para ser mi némesis, el lado opuesto, noche y día, blanco y negro... El yin de mi Yang. Pero no hay luz sin oscuridad... La noche siempre da paso al amanecer... Imanes que chocan inevitablemente. Como la materia y la anti materia... creadora del universo... capaz tanto de crearlo como destruirlo..." Quizás en ese momento no era consciente de el verdadero significado de mis propios pensamientos... Necesito información... Todas estas sensaciones no pueden ser solo producto de... ¿De que...? joder, vale, lo reconozco... Eso a sido un polvazo... Uf, que ordinariez... Mas bien... Nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma... DIos, eso suena a... ¿Amor...? JODER... Me quedo con la ordinariez... ahora mismo no suena tan mal..._

_Entro en la tienda y acto seguido, Rumpel hace su aparición... Y por la sonrisa que tiene al mirarme... Creo que lo sabe... TODO... Dios, dame fuerzas..._

- Me alegra verla con ese nuevo brillo en sus ojos... - Gold se cruza de brazos y sonríe con suficiencia. - Supongo que vendrás ha informadme de los... "Progresos" de la salvadora... - Se inclina hacia delante y espera contestación.

- No tengo tiempo, duende... - Regina se frota la frente con su mano y suspira. - Imagino que Habrás sentido la magia... - Desvía la mirada y se cruza de brazos, incomoda.

- Por supuesto, querida... Toda una sorpresa, si me permite la osadía. - Le hace un gesto para que la acompañe a la trastienda.

- Al grano, Gold. No controla su magia, ¿Por que? - Endurece el gesto y levanta la cabeza.

- El hechizo lanzado con su sangre no se activó hasta que le quitaste el brazal. - Se siente tras el escritorio y cruza las manos ante su cara. - Evidentemente por que tenía que ver con su magia.

- Eso ya lo sabíamos... - Espera impaciente.

- Si... E imaginábamos que el interés de la Reina de Hielo por la salvadora, tenia que ver con su magia... - La mira fijamente. - El hechizo es para devolver la magia de Emma a su estado mas primitivo. Incapaz de controlarla, creando un bloqueo de control -

- ¿Te refieres también ha... inestable? - Entrecierra la mirada mientras pregunta.

- inestable seria tu magia, querida... la tuya esta fundada en el odio y algo así sobre ti seria, como decirlo... Una jodida catástrofe... - Se levanta y coge un libro de la estantería. - ¿Ya no recuerdas las explicaciones de estos textos? - Se lo muestra sosteniéndolo en el aire.

- Si... quieres decir... El estado primitivo de la magia de Emma... la suya es la mas blanca... Creada del Amor... - Se soba la cara meditando. - ¿Por que querer el estado primitivo de su magia? -

- Por que es previsible... y maleable... - Deja el libro sobre el escritorio y se apoya con ambas manos en el. - Dale amor... y te dará su magia. - Sonríe

- ¿Que...? - Abre los ojos con fuerza y se hecha la mano al pecho.

- ¡Jajaja! Tranquila, querida, también otros sentimientos despertarían su magia, además, no te hará ningún daño... es más, hasta podrías controlarla! - La mira con interés - ¿Que sientes, Regina? -

- Es... diferente... Cálido... - Agacha la mirada mientras suspira. - Un momento... - Alza la vista, asustada. - Si yo me siento así con su magia... ¿Como se sentirá ella con la mía? -

- Sobre todo recuerda que el hechizo se lanzó con su sangre... hace "su" magia primitiva... Da igual el tipo de magia... - Su rostro se torna serio.

- Hay algo que se me escapa... - Lo mira fijamente. - ¿Para que quiere su magia...? Que pretende... -

- Eso ya está fuera de mi alcance... - Desvía la mirada cuando Regina entrecierra la suya. - Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar su siguiente movimiento. -

- ¿Que? ¿Y ya esta!? - Se exaspera agitando sus brazos. - ¿Me estas diciendo que el Oscuro no tiene ni idea de las intenciones de alguien que revolotea al rededor de su querida salvadora y su nieto? - Golpea la mesa con ambas manos de manera intimidatoria. - Permíteme que lo dude... -

- Lo que está claro... Es que no deberías dejar sola a la sheriff... ¿No es así? Aunque la cripta este protegida, la salvadora en ese estado, solo puede ser un peligro para si misma - La mira de soslayo y sonríe. - Todas y cada una de sus emociones... podrían ser su perdición... - Ríe y se voltea dando por finalizada la conversación

- Algo sabes, duende... esta conversación no ha acabado. - Le dice de manera sombría y desaparece en una nube violeta.

_Aparezco directamente en mi habitación y decido darme una ducha mientras le doy vueltas a todo lo sucedido... mejor no pienso mucho en lo que ha sucedido y me concentro mejor en que puede suceder... Dejo el agua correr por mi cuerpo... mientras repaso lo hablado con Rumpel. Emma no puede controlar la magia... ni la suya... ni la mía... Temo que eso sea peligroso... y no solo para ella._

_Me precipito al salir de la ducha y comienzo ha vestirme presurosamente... Cuando todavía no he terminado de alistarme, decido hablar con Emma para informarle... Seguro que está impaciente por tener notícias... Me coloco ante el espejo y veo que aún voy en ropa interior... Y sonrío imaginando la cara de estupefacción que pondría Swan al verme aparecer de repente en el espejo, con el pelo chorreando y en ropa interior... Me sorprendo a mi misma cuando se me escapa una risita... Dios, parezco una maldita adolescente con las hormonas por las nubes... ¿Que me haces, Swan? ARRGH! Me siento estúpida! Me coloco molesta por mis pensamientos, la camisa y los pantalones del primer traje que saco del armario... Ahora ya estoy mas presentable para poder hablar con Emma... Cuando la magia hace su trabajo y la llamo mientras sigo secándome el cabello... Veo su expresión turbada... "¿Que te pasa...?" Murmura una contestación sin mirarme... Anda inquieta de un lado a otro mientras hablamos, hasta que se detiene en seco y me mira sorprendida cuando me coloco la chaqueta del traje... Ya estamos otra vez... ¿Es que acaso no le gustan mis trajes? Me siento extrañamente ofendida..._

- ¿Que te pasa últimamente con mi ropa...? - Frunce el ceño - ¿Seguro que estas bien? -

_La sorpresa en su rostro se transforma... palidece antes de fruncir el ceño... y su rostro empieza a coger color... demasiado color... y sus ojos..._

- ¡Regina escúchame! - Emma grita acercándose al espejo. - ¡Ven inmediatamente! ¡No preguntes y azlo! -

- Emma, pero que...? - La morena mira asustada la expresión del rostro de la sheriff. - Tus ojos... -

- olvídate ahora de mi, y ven inmediatamente! - Grita furiosa apretando los puños.

- ¿Que...? *DING DONG - El sonido del timbre de la puerta sobresalta a las dos mujeres. Regina voltea la cabeza mirando hacia el pasillo. - Enseguida voy, veré quien es e iré por ti ¿De acuerdo? - Vuelve a posar su mirada sobre la rubia e intenta tranquilizarla.

- No Regina, no abras la puerta a nadie! no lo entien... - Una nube cubre el espejo mientras la morena se encamina hacia las escaleras.

_Lamento haberla dejado con la palabra en la boca... Bajo las escaleras lentamente intentando averiguar a que se debe la angustia de Emma. Me detengo ante la puerta de entrada y recuerdo lo último que dijo "no abras la puerta a nadie!" ¿Que significa? ¿Ella piensa que corro algún peligro? Sea quien sea la persona que la asuste... no pienso dejar que la siga atormentando... aprieto los puños y cojo aire... con la determinación de hacer desaparecer a mi visitante. Abro la puerta y la sorpresa... De el tenía miedo?_

_- _Capitán... no le esperaba visitándome dadas las circunstancias... - Mira con dureza a Killian - ¿A que crees que has venido? - desvía la mirada de los ojos del pirata y la posa sobre la mano de este cuando ve que sostiene un objeto.

- Vengo a adelantarme a ti, bruja. - Regina frunce el ceño confusa. - No me la arrebatarás... - Agita la mano que sostiene el puñal.

- Piensas matarme con ese cuchillito, rata? - Las palabras de la ex alcaldesa se envenenan cuando ve las intenciones del hombre. - ¿Acaso tienes el cerebro tan podrido que eres incapaz de recordar de lo que soy capaz? - Su cuerpo se tensa al sentir su magia agolparse bajo su piel

- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! - El hombre enarbola el cuchillo sobre su cabeza y se lanza contra la ex alcaldesa.

_¡El muy estúpido! Dándome la excusa perfecta para deshacerme de el... de hacerle pagar lo que hizo... En cuanto veo sus intenciones, alzo los brazos para detenerlo y enviarlo lejos... Lanzo a través de mis manos, más magia de la que necesito en realidad... pero... ¿Que cojones...? Mi magia pasa a traves de el, como si de una brisa de verano se tratase... no se detiene... ¿Era esto lo que querías evitar, Swan?... Es a ti a quien dedico mis pensamientos cuando el puñal se hunde en mi piel... Una vez... dos... tres... Arde... siento mi magia abandonar mi cuerpo... todo comienza a oscurecer a mi alrededor cuando mis piernas me fallan y caigo al suelo... Lo último que veo, es ese extraño puñal... ahora humeante con mi magia... Lo siento, Emma... tenías razón... debí... creerte... "¡REGINA!" Todo está oscuro... y es tu voz... la que me lleva... a caer..._

* * *

><p><em>Siento el corazón de Ruby a toda prisa, mientras corre conmigo sobre su lomo... Tan desbocado como el mío... Agarro con mas fuerza de la necesaria su pelaje no para no caer... si no para consolar inútilmente toda la impotencia que siento en este momento... Contengo el aire cuando diviso el mausoleo de Regina... Y no espero a que se detenga del todo para apearme de su forma de lobo y correr en busca de mi hija...<em>

_Cargo mi arco al entrar seguida por Ruby en su forma humana... Bajamos las escaleras con el único sonido de la respiración agitada de la loba... _

-Joder... - Ruby susurra tras la espalda de Snow. - Ya han estado aquí... Killian y... la Reina de Hielo. - Habla entrecortadamente recuperando la respiración.

- allí... - Mary Margareth señala a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación secreta.

- No Regina, no abras la puerta a nadie! no lo entiendes! ¡MIERDA! - Un golpe seco resuena al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡EMMA! - Snow corre abriendo la puerta y encontrándose a su hija de espaldas con un puño sobre la mesa.

- Debemos... debemos ir! - La rubia se voltea y mira alternatívamente a las dos mujeres. - ¡La va ha matar! - Llena de histeria pasa al lado de su madre dirigiéndose a la salida.

- Emma... tu olor... - Ruby le bloquea el paso, poniendo sus dos manos sobre los hombros de la sheriff y sus miradas se encuentran. - Tus ojos...! - La sorpresa de la loba hace saltar a Snow que se sitúa a su lado, observando a su hija.

- ¿Que...? - Emma frunce el ceño y respira pesadamente conteniendo la rabia.

- Hueles a Regina. - La rubia abre fuertemente los ojos con sorpresa.

_No sería extraño que su olor estuviese mezclado con el de Regina... las dos en esta habitación encerradas... Es lógico... Lo que no es lógico es la cara de Emma ante la afirmación de Ruby... Y dos palabras se vuelven a colar en mis pensamientos... "habitación" y "encerradas"... Se añade una tercera... "Solas"... Eeeehhhh... En fin... Gracias a Dios, Ruby puntualiza, alejando a mi retorcida imaginación... "Hueles a la MAGIA de Regina"... Ah, vale..._

- Y sus ojos... - Susurra Snow frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿¡Que les pasa a mis ojos!? - Pregunta molesta la sheriff.

_Y lo veo... es la magia de Regina... El color... esa película morada que hay en sus ojos... Como si el viaje al pasado hubiese traído de vuelta la esencia natural de la Reina Malvada... y se haya apoderado de mi hija... Como si la naturaleza oscura de Regina, fuese principalmente la ira y el odio de su magia... Y sea Emma la portadora de ella... No se si desvarío... pero no puedo evitar sospechar de que esto podría ser producto de la visita de la Reina de Hielo... Pero... ¿Para que...? ¿Que pretende? ¿que va ha hacer ahora? Aunque ciertamente, me preocupa la poca seguridad que tengo sobre estos temas... Por que... ¿Que se yo de magia...? Me rodea constantemente y ahora me siento como si todo lo que se sobre este tema... No valiese de nada... Nada es lo que sé... Dios que impotencia..._

- ¡No tenemos tiempo! - Emma grita golpeando con un pie el suelo mitigando su rabia. - ¡Regina está en peligro...! ¡ESE CABRÓN...! - Empieza a respirar pesadamente. - No debo dejarle hacer... - Aprieta los dientes y su cara se contrae justo antes de desaparecer en una nube morada.

- ¡Que cojones...! - Ruby exclama al tambalearse hacia delante al perder el apoyo de sus manos sobre los hombros de la sheriff.

-¿¡ A donde...!? - Snow pregunta con la vista perdida.

- ¿¡ A donde buscarías a Regina!? Por que si hablaba de ella... empezaría a buscarla... -

- En la mansión... - Corta su amiga terminando su frase.

_Asentimos en silencio y salimos de la cripta sin hablar... Supongo que ella estará pensativa... Después de ver a Emma desaparecer al mas puro estilo Evil Queen... Llena de rabia... No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando... Pero algo cabrea a mi hija... Y eso me cabrea a mi..._

_Sostengo con fuerza el pelaje de la forma lobuna de Ruby mientras ella corre a toda prisa en dirección a la casa de Regina... En un cruce de caminos, los focos de una camioneta nos deslumbran y Ruby reduce el paso... Es la camioneta de David... y baja la ventanilla cuando nos reconoce... "A la mansión...!" Le grito cuando nos cruzamos e inmediatamente veo al girarme hacia atrás, como David cambiaba de sentido, girando bruscamente. Ruby aprieta el ritmo sin esperar al grupo y atravesamos parte del camino para atajar. La noche helada queda relegada al olvido... Pues mi sangre arde como hace tiempo que no ardía... tengo un mal presentimiento._

_Nos acercamos a las primeras casas, cerca de la mansión. Ruby salta la valla, ahorrándose rodear los patios de las casas vecinas. Ni siquiera presto atención a las personas que se sobresaltan a nuestro paso cuando encauzamos la carretera que nos lleva directas a la casa de Regina..._

_Ruby reduce bruscamente el ritmo al plantarnos ante la mansión... y desde aquí no me queda claro que sucede... Avanzo presurosamente hasta la entrada de la casa... la puerta está abierta... y mi hija... Dios... no puede ser..._

- ¿Emma...? - Snow se acerca a su hija con cuidado cuando la ve agachada dándole la espalda.

- No, no, no, no... - Murmura mientras solloza inclinándose hacia delante. - Regina... Por favor...- Aprieta contra si misma el cuerpo inerte de la morena cubierta de sangre.

- ¡Oh Dios mio...! - Se acerca rápidamente y se sitúa al lado de la rubia - Regina... Emma, cariño... ¿Que ha... ? - Acaricia el rostro de la ex alcaldesa en busca de algún signo de vida.

- Ha sido Killian... ¿Verdad...? - Ruby pregunta con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, observando desde detrás.

_Me volteo y veo a mi amiga llorando amargamente... Pero no le mantengo la mirada... No cuando mi hija hunde la cara sobre el pecho de la mujer que fué mi madrastra... Siento el dolor de mi hija... mas fuerte que el mio propio... Algo se rompe en mi interior... y no solo por escuchar a Emma llorar con tanta intensidad... "Emma..." le susurro... no quiero que Regina siga en el suelo... no lo merece... y parece que mi hija entiende lo mismo... su llanto cesa drásticamente y a la vez que se incorpora, recoge con sus brazos el cuerpo de Regina... Tan liviano... tan frío... Se pone en pie y no soy capaz de leer la expresión del rostro de Emma... Se voltea sin mirarme y se dirige al salón, con Regina en sus brazos..._

_Cuando voy a seguir los pasos de mi hija, el frenazo de un vehículo llama mi atención. Al girarme a ver, descubro la camioneta de David y a el mismo, junto con Elsa, Tinker y Robin, encaminarse a la mansión. Me quedo observando cuando se detienen ante Ruby... Las reacciones no se hacen esperar y no pierdo mas tiempo para reunirme con mi hija cuando noto que todos van a venir tras de mi. Entro al salón pero solo veo el respaldo del sofá y la voz de mi hija tras el... "Esto no va a quedar así, Regina... " No estoy segura... pero juraría que he escuchado como si... ¿la besase? Si... me convenzo de eso cuando justo después Emma se incorpora mientras sigue mirando el sofa con una expresión ininteligible... _

_-_ No voy a detenerme... hasta vengarte... - Dice la sheriff dejando caer las lágrimas. - Esto no va a quedar así... - Alza la vista y se encuentra con la de Snow.

- Emma... no hagas nada de lo que te puedas... - Mary Margareth titubea al ver la mirada intensa de su hija, llena de furia, con los ojos inyectados de un poder morado.

- No voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya! - Emma aprieta los puños y se deja llevar por la magia oscura, desapareciendo de nuevo en una nube morada.

- ¡NO! - Snow cubre con sus manos su boca cuando el resto del grupo se reúnen con ella en el salón.

- ¿Donde está...? - Un angustiado Robin irrumpe mirando en todas direcciones.

- ¿Y Emma...? - Ruby pregunta al ver tan afectada a su amiga, cuando David abraza a su esposa.

- Oh, Regina... - Campanilla rompe a llorar cuando se sitúa delante del sofá.

_El tiempo se detiene cuando todos los presentes observamos el cuerpo pálido de Regina, tumbado en el sofá...No soy capaz de pensar con claridad... Robin cae de rodillas ante el sofá y alza una mano para alcanzar la mano de ella... Pero Tinker lo detiene... "Espera... ¿Que es eso...?" El hada, lanza la pregunta como si supiéramos de que habla exactamente..._

- Huele como... la magia de Emma... - Ruby seca sus lágrimas y agudiza sus sentidos. - ¿No está...? -

- Si hay magia en ella... no está todo perdido... - Campanilla murmura para si misma ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

_Oh Emma... deberías estar aquí..._

* * *

><p>- ¡Por fin! - La Reina de Hielo deposita la daga humeante en su estuche. - Lo has hecho bien, mi apuesto pirata. - sonríe tras voltearse y quedar cara a cara con Killian<p>

- La Reina ya no acabará conmigo... ya no puede... - Sus labios temblorosos se curvan formando una extraña sonrisa con la vista perdida.

- ¡Claro! La Reina MALVADA no acabará contigo... - Ríe entre dientes finalizando su frase. - Lástima que no sea la única reina dentro de las fronteras de StoryBrooke... -

- ¿Que quieres decir...? - Cuestiona el capitán sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Oh! Tranquilo... nada por lo que debas preocuparte... - Sacude su mano en el aire con desdén mientras se voltea. - Hoy ha sido un día duro. Será mejor que vayas a descansar capitán. - Dice sin mirarle

- Pero... -

- Ya ha oído a su majestad... después de todo lo que ha hecho por usted, no debería contradecirla. - Sidney interfiere ante la duda de Hook. - Una maniobra excelente, mi Reina. - Añade cuando ve al hombre retirarse.

- Ya te dije que me adapto con facilidad... Por el momento, voy consiguiendo lo que necesito... - Se sienta en su trono y hace aparecer una copa de vino. - Con el puñal conteniendo ambos poderes, estoy a medio camino de mi objetivo... - Sorbe sutilmente de su copa.

- Imagino que no es lo mismo manipular estos poderes por separado que juntos... - Entrecierra los ojos mirando el estuche que contiene la daga.

- Evidentemente... Yo no puedo controlar ambos poderes juntos... piénsalo. - Deja su copa a un lado y lo mira entrecerrando los ojos. - La daga ha absorbido ambas magias, aunque la de la salvadora no directamente, pero están separadas: La magia blanca en la empuñadura y la magia negra en la hoja. - Se incorpora y pasea hasta situarse frente el estuche, acariciando su tapa.

- ¿Y como combinar ambas magias para lograr su objetivo, Majestad? -

- Con un acto final. Uno que abarque ambos sentimientos... El amor, el cariño, el perdón y el consuelo... junto con la ira, el odio y la impotencia... un gran abanico de emociones para que ambas magias entren en juego. - Abre el estuche y el reflejo de la luz blanca junto la morada, dibujan tenebrosas sombras al contactar con el rostro de la Reina de Hielo.

- ¿Por eso quiere conservar al joven pirata? - Pregunta mirando el puñal sobre el hombro de la reina.

- No olvido su destino... El cual resulta perfecto. - Se voltea para quedar frente al hombre/espejo. - Nada mejor que un mártir. - Ríe de forma maquiavélica cuando Sidney entiende y esboza una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em>Siento mis uñas clavarse en mi piel cuando aparezco ante la tienda de Gold... No se ni por que estoy aquí... solo se algo al cien por cien: ¡VOY A MATAR A KILLIAN Y A JACKIE FROST! Y para ello... necesito la ayuda de alguien igual de oscuro que ellos... Aprieto los dientes al pensar en los motivos que me han llevado a consumirme por la ira... Justo ahora... Cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ir mejor con mi hijo... con... Regina... Miro mis manos... y mi ropa... Cubiertas de sangre... de su sangre... Cuando aun soy capaz de sentir el sabor de sus labios... No puedo evitar derramar mares enteros de lágrimas... pero no me consuela... Se escurren por mi cara... bajan por mi cuello... se cuelan en mi pecho... Y escuecen en mi alma...<em>

_Alzo la vista decidida. Mi cara se contrae y estoy convencida de que ahora puedo dar mas miedo que Rumpel y Regina juntos... Pateo la puerta de la tienda sin ningún cuidado y entro rápidamente._

- ¡RUMPELTINSKIN! Aquí, YA! - Emma grita furiosa, golpeando con ambas manos el mostrador.

- Emma... - Gold sale de la trastienda apoyándose serio con su bastón. - Estaba por salir... quizás quiera acompañarme.- Lanza las llaves de su vehículo al mostrador, como si se las diera a la rubia.

- He venido ha hacer un trato contigo, no ha pasear a Miss Daisy. - Dice entre dientes.

- Podrá pedirme lo que desee de camino. Vamos, usted conduce. - El hombre se dirige a la puerta ignorando que esta esté rota.

- No quiero perder mi tiempo. - Coge las llaves y sale antes que el hombre de la tienda.

- No se preocupe, sé a que ha venido. - Gira su muñeca, restaurando con su magia la puerta y se dirige a su coche tras la sheriff.

- ¿Donde se esconden? - Emma arranca el coche sin preguntar el destino.

- Vaya hacia la biblioteca... - Indica. - Y a su pregunta... fácil... se esconden en la guarida de la Reina de Hielo. - Dice esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¿¡Me estas vacilando!? - Lo mira cargada de ira.

- debería controlar esa magia oscura si no quiere dañar a nadie. A fin de cuentas, vamos a recoger a su hijo. - Señala para tranquilizar a la mujer.

- Está bien... - Inspira y expira ruidosamente para serenarse. - Quiero un trato... tu me dices donde están y te doy lo que me pidas... - Mira fijamente la carretera.

- ¿Y como piensas enfrentarte con esa mujer? - Pregunta con escepticismo. - Haré algo mejor... te entregaré algo con lo que puedas deshacerte de esa mujer... El trato que tengo pensado me parece mas justo añadiendo ese objeto. - Sonríe

- ¿Que quieres a cambio? -

- Tu reino. - Dice con sencillez

- Yo no tengo ningún reino. Pídeme otra cosa. - Niega con la cabeza cuando aparta frente la biblioteca.

- No, actualmente. - Se gira para quedar frente a la rubia. - Pero eres la primogénita de los Reyes... Cierto que no estamos en el bosque encantado, pero allí ese reino les pertenece, como a ti te pertenecerá algún día... -

- ¿Para que quieres el reino? - Pregunta frunciendo el ceño

- Eso, querida, no es de su incumbencia. -

- También le arrebatarás el reino a Henry... el es mi "Primogénito" - Enfatiza la última palabra con clara molestia.

- Recuerde que también es mi heredero mas directo, por lo tanto también heredará el reino. - Sonríe cuando la expresión de Emma se suaviza ante esa revelación.

- Sabes que yo no quiero ser reina... y si no lo soy, jamás tendré un reino... Sin contar que mis padres tienen mi misma edad... - Hace una pausa, meditando. - Está bien, hay trato. - Alza una mano para estrecharle y cerrar el trato.

- Que así sea. -

TOC*TOC* - ¿Mama? - Unos golpes sobre la ventanilla, hacen sobresaltar a la salvadora.

- Henry... - Se baja del coche cuando suaviza el gesto en su cara y abraza a su hijo. - Cariño... tenemos que hablar... -

_Cuando lo he visto, golpeando la ventanilla... Sus ojos hinchados... Dios, ya había estado llorando amargamente durante un buen rato... Pero debía de ser yo la que le informase... La que le explicase que había sucedido... Si yo hubiese muerto... Hubiese pedido que sea su madre la que le dijese a Henry la verdad... Sé que lo que le diga no lo va a consolar... Solo puedo abrazarle... Y llorar con el... "No, mamá, no..." Repite una y otra vez con su cabeza hundida en mi cuello... y yo no puedo contestarle... solo llorar... y contener la ira en mi interior..._

- Chico... he de hacer algo... - Emma separa a su hijo de su cuerpo

- No... No puede... ¿Por que... ? - Henry agacha la cabeza dejando caer las lágrimas.

- No dejaré que esta perdida... sea en vano... - Emma traga su propio llanto y abre la puerta trasera del coche. - Entra cariño... te prometo que no tardaré. - Acaricia el rostro de su hijo y este se introduce en el vehículo.

- Sheriff... - Gold le hace una seña a una Belle en estado de shock, para que entre junto al chico. - ¿Recuerdas como llegó Elsa? - Pregunta sin mas

- La vasija... - Se seca las lágrimas y asiente con la cabeza

- Pues... - Agita una mano y hace aparecer la vasija. - Mi parte del trato. - Se la entrega.

- ¿Donde la encuentro? -

- Donde toda la magia comenzó. - Se voltea para situarse en el lado del conductor.

- Entiendo... - Dice pensativa. - ¿Gold? -

- Si? - Se detiene antes de subirse al coche.

- Avisad a mis padres... no quiero que Henry vea... - Cierra los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas al recordar la imagen de la otra madre de su hijo.

- Lo haré inmediatamente... aunque... no se preocupe. - Sonríe mirando la expresión confundida de la salvadora. - Las cosas van mejor de lo que piensa.- Sin decir nada mas, se mete en el vehículo y cierra la puerta.

_¿Que las cosas van mejor de lo que pienso? Lo dudo... lo único que sé es que he perdido mi final fel... joder... como no darme cuenta antes..._

**Y bien? ¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Como se os queda el cuerpo!? Algunos detalles omitidos serán revelados mas adelante! Como no!**

**Opinad y sugerir... quien sabe por donde irán los tiros, pero os garantizo que no os dejaran indiferentes!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ya estoy de vuelta! Se que ha pasado mas de un mes desde mi última actualización... Pero ahora que han acabado las fiestas, ya vuelvo a un horario laboral maaas... humano... Espero que me perdonéis toda la espera... yo también soy lectora y se la rabia que da que te dejen a medias!**

**Como lectora, también imagino que si os ponéis a leer este capítulo sin hacer un poco de memoria de el anterior... una no se entera de nada después de tanto tiempo! Así que haciendo memoria, en el capitulo anterior teníamos a una Regina muerta pero con magia dentro, a una Emma medio psicopata queriendo venganza y un puñal lleno de magia... Empezamos a recordar? pues aquí os dejo la continuación! **

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

><p>- Si hay magia en ella... no está todo perdido... - Campanilla murmura para si misma ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.<p>

_El comentario de el hada congela el tiempo... y el pensamiento de todos mientras contenemos el aliento... Olvido todos mis sentidos y me centro en el cuerpo de Regina... ¿Se ha movido? no... Sé que mis esperanzas me están jugando una mala pasada pero algo en mi subconsciente me dice de que su pecho sube y baja casi imperceptiblemente... Y lo huelo... hay magia en ella... pero no hay rastro de su esencia... ¿Y Emma? ¿Que coño pasa? Al encontrarla en la cripta, supe al instante lo que ha sucedido entre ellas... Joder, me ha golpeado tan fuerte el olor de su relación, que si no hubiese sido por la desaparición de Emma a lo "Regina style", hubiese estado haciendo bromas aún con la presencia de Snow. _

- ¿Crees que...? - Robin mira temiendo hacer la pregunta. - ¿Volvería con... Un beso de amor verdadero...? -

_Juraría que Emma se te ha adelantado... Estoy segura cuando siento que pasan los segundos y la intensidad de la magia de la sheriff va en aumento... Miro a Campanilla y me devuelve la mirada... Lo nota también... Al igual que Elsa, aunque ella parece asustada hasta que ve la reacción del hada... Y poco a poco voy esbozando una sonrisa que ella comparte conmigo.._.

- Creo que no va ha hacer falta... - Sonríe la loba volviendo a posar la mirada en Regina.

- ¿De que estás hablan...? - La pregunta de David se corta cuando la ex alcaldesa arquea su cuerpo cogiendo aire fuertemente, envuelta por una luz cegadora. Cuando la luz remite, la ex alcaldesa mira a todos los presentes sorprendida y confusa.

- ¡Regina...! - Robin se incorpora del suelo y ayuda a la mujer del sofá a incorporarse.

_Suelto un sonoro suspiro dejando escapar una última lágrima traviesa que llevaba rato esperando para salir... Y ahora sonrío como una boba... sobretodo cuando Snow deshace el abrazo con David y empujando a Robin, abraza con fuerza a la que fué su madrastra... y su... ¿Actual nuera...? ¿Es pronto para decirlo... ? Oh, dios, que bueno es esto... Aunque ciertamente, solo puedo sentir ternura en estos momentos... Regina no le impide a Snow abrazarse con ella, todo lo contrario... Le acaricia la espalda y consuela el llanto que mi amiga está dejando salir apoyada en su hombro... "Creí que te había perdido definitivamente..." Ha sido tan solo un susurro... pero no ha pasado desapercibido por nadie... y el gesto de Regina tampoco... La abraza con fuerza con un semblante tranquilo y una sonrisa tierna... A quien le explique esto... no se lo cree... Quizás si añadimos el detalle de que sigue impregnada tan solo de la magia de Emma..._

- Dios mio, Emma! - Grita Snow sujetando por los brazos a su ex madrastra, después de separarse bruscamente.

- ¿Que ha pasado...? ¿Donde está Emma? - Regina frunce el ceño con preocupación

- Ella vino y... te tomó en sus brazos... y tu magia... - Ruby duda sin saber que decir.

- Mierda... - Regina agacha la cabeza poniendo en orden sus pensamientos. - Llamad a Gold... Emma no está a salvo... - Se incorpora con aplomo bajo la atenta mirada del grupo.

- Tu... ¿estas bien...? - Campanilla pregunta revisando el cuerpo de la morena.

- Mejor que nunca... - la mira a los ojos y el hada abre y cierra su boca como un pez debido a la sorpresa.

- Tu magia... no está... solo es... es blanca... - Sujeta el rostro de la ex alcaldesa con ambas manos y la mira con asombro.

- Lo sé... pero el problema será como se utilice mi magia negra... - Deja la vista perdida con preocupación.

- Emma... - Snow murmura apretando su mano contra el pecho.

- No... - Mira con el ceño fruncido al grupo. - Killian y Jackie Frost. -

- Killian te apuñaló... ¿Como? - Ruby da un paso al frente y sujeta a la ex alcaldesa por los hombros.

- Llevaba... un puñal... Pero había magia en el... y no solo la de Emma. -

- Espera, espera... ¿Como que la magia de Emma? - Campanilla interfiere sacudiendo la mano confusa. - Un simple puñal no tiene magia... así que es un puñal mágico y/o con algún tipo de hechizo en el. - Divaga mientras mira inquisitívamente a su amiga.

- Efectivamente... - Coge aire ordenando sus pensamientos. - No se como, pero sé que la magia de Emma estaba en el... - Se soba la barbilla y comienza a pasear por el salón. - Pero eso no lo supe hasta que me apuñaló... Intenté detenerlo... -

- Ehem... - Ruby carraspea arqueando una ceja y Regina la mira entendiendo el gesto.

- Bueno... iba ha matarlo... - Se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada. - Lo que quiero decir... es que al lanzarle mi magia para hacerlo reventar contra la carretera después de querer elevarlo unos cuantos cientos de metros... - David hace rodar sus ojos, Robin se rasca la nuca, Snow se sujeta el puente de la nariz y Ruby susurra un "Incorregible" - ¡LO QUE QUIERO DECIR...! - Cansada de interrupciones, continua con mas énfasis. - Es que fue inmune a mi magia y SÉ que esa inmunidad se la ha dado ese puñal! -

- ¿Por que estas tan segura...? - David pregunta entrecerrando sus ojos.

- Por que es totalmente posible... teniendo el poder suficiente, puedes crear algún tipo de inmunidad momentánea... Son las mismas bases para los hechizos de protección. - Puntualiza Campanilla aclarando las dudas

- No solo consiguió apuñalarme... matarme... - La ex alcaldesa mira al suelo bajando varios decibelios su voz. - Si no que sentí como ese puñal absorbió toda mi magia... -

- Pero solo la tuya... - Añade la loba. - La magia de Emma se quedó... y eso... ? - Ruby corta su pregunta sin saber como formularla

- Mi magia es oscura... lo contrario de la Salvadora... No hay mucho amor y buenos sentimientos en un asesinato. - Hace una mueca arqueando una ceja. - Un acto violento, de ira y odio... fué suficiente para absorber mi magia... Y un acto que haya sido todo lo contrario... ha sido suficiente para absorber la magia de Emma... - Aprieta los puños claramente molesta.

- ¿Un acto de amor... ? - Pregunta Robin acercándose a la ex alcaldesa. - Al fin y al cabo parece que todo se resuelve así... - Posa sus manos en los brazos y los frota con cariño. - Si necesitas algo, yo... -

_Este tio no se da por vencido... Es bastante molesto... sobretodo después de saber que ha sido gracias a Emma por lo que Regina está de vuelta... y no gracias a el... Y la expresión de la que fue la reina malvada confirma mis pensamientos. Snow niega con la cabeza viendo los intentos de Robin por acercarse a la que fue su amante... y Campanilla...no entiendo su sonrisa contenida... Bueno, no la entiendo en general... es algo... rarita. Lo importante ahora es saber que pasará... Killian, de alguna manera... se ha apoderado de la magia de Emma y de la de Regina... pero... ¿Como absorbió la magia de Emma? después de lo que le hizo en comisaria... Solo debía de sentir odio hacia el... Aunque la Salvadora tenga la costumbre de ser abogada del diablo, no significa que deba sentir cariño o ¿Amor...? no... no por el pirata... Y menos después de..._

- ¡MAMÁ... ! - Desde el porche de la casa, Henry grita horrorizado, al ver toda la sangre en la puerta de casa.

- Mierda, Henry... - Regina se aparta bruscamente de Robin y corre a la entrada. - ¡HENRY! - El chico levanta la vista, apartándose del abrazo de Bella.

- ¡AAAH! - Vuelve a gritar, igual de horrorizado al ver a su madre ante el, con sus ropas machadas de sangre.

- Cariño, tranquilo... estoy... estoy bien... - Abre los brazos y sonríe torpemente, intentando tranquilizar al joven.

- Pero... ¿Como...? - Belle titubea con el rostro surcado de lágrimas.

- Regina. Cuan feliz me hace verla sana y salva. - Gold posa sus manos sobre los hombros de su mujer y su nieto, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Má dijo que habías muerto... - Henry se acerca a su madre y se abraza fuertemente a ella sin contemplaciones. - ¿Porque os empeñáis en matarme a base de sustos? - Regina lo rodea con sus brazos fuertemente.

- Lo siento mi amor... Emma se fue antes de que me recuperara... Ella cree que he muerto... - Se aparta lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. - Te prometo que todo va ha estar bien... - Le regala una sonrisa que consigue relajar por fin al chico.

- Y dime Regina... ¿Serás capaz de controlarla ahora? - Gold le pregunta con sorna.

- Emma ha acudido a ti... - No es una pregunta, es una afirmación. - Y necesito que me cuentes que pretende... -

_LLena de resentimiento... y de la magia de Regina... Emma, ¿Donde estas...?_

* * *

><p>- Majestad. - Sidney inclina su cabeza al presentarse ante la Reina de hielo. - Ya está todo listo para la segunda fase del plan. -<p>

- Excelente. - Deja su copa sobre la mesilla y se incorpora del trono. - ¿Nuestro invitado está listo? - Dice mientras se dirije al armario.

- Se siente algo confuso, pero seguro que usted lo tranquilizará. - Se voltea haciendo un ademán con la cabeza para que Killian entre en la cámara de la Reina.

- ¿Mi... Mi reina? - Titubea haciendo una reverencia.

- Capitán... ¿Que le aflige? - Extrae un cofre envuelto con cadenas del armario y lo deja sobre el escritorio.

- No se si... he hecho bien... - Se soba la nuca con su única mano.

- Esa sensación que tienes la provoca el residuo de la magia de la Salvadora. - Se acerca sonriendo al pirata y levanta su rostro con ambas manos para mirarlo a los ojos. - Es inevitable que parte de su esencia haya quedado en ti. Lo que hiciste choca con la naturaleza de tu querida sheriff, pero en el fondo sabes que hiciste lo correcto... - Le acaricia la mejilla y sonríe dulcemente.

- Si... Siempre he creído que debía apartarla de esa bruja... ya no se interpondrá entre nosotros... - Suspira relajando los músculos. - Pero no se como acercarme... no se que paso dar ahora... -

- Para eso estoy aquí, Killian. Vamos a continuar con nuestros planes... Ella estará orgullosa de ti, ya verás. - La reina coge la mano del pirata y lo guía a la salida.

- ¿A donde vamos? -

- Ese cofre... - Hace una seña con la cabeza a Sidney para que lo recoja. - Contiene todo lo que necesitas para ser bueno para tu salvadora. - Sonríe con malicia. - O para mi... -

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

- ¿Ingrid? ¿Que sucede, hermana? - La mujer se sienta al lado de su hermana en un banco de los jardines de palacio.

- Me equivoqué... Solo queria acostarse conmigo... - Una joven Ingrid, baja la mirada hasta posarla en sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

- Ya te advertimos que ese hombre no era bueno para ti... no era sincero. - Posa su manos sobre las de la mujer para reconfortarla.

- El ya no me preocupa... tengo otras preocupaciones... - Sus ojos se humedecen y su voz se entrecorta. - Estoy embarazada... - Rompe a llorar abrazándose y dejándose consolar.

- Oh, Ingrid... No te preocupes, saldremos adelante. - Le dice de forma tranquilizadora.

- No lo entiendes... mi magia... ¿Y si le hago daño?... ¿Y si...? -

- No vas ha hacer daño a nadie! ¡Mira! Tu magia reacciona pero no me dañas. - Señala al aire mostrándole la brisa mágica que las rodea. - Aunque hace algo de frío, no te lo voy a negar jeje. - Le quita importancia, tranquilizando a la futura Reina.

- Debo encontrar una manera de poder controlarme... - Cesa el llanto y mira al horizonte con seriedad.

- Ahora debes preocuparte de llevar bien el embarazo. Déjame ayudarte... - La obliga a mirarla sujetando su cara con sus dos manos. - Hay una tierra... Donde predomina la magia... Estoy segura de que encontraré a alguien que pueda ayudarte... - Sonríe dulcemente.

* * *

><p><em>Mi cabeza va a mil por hora... Estoy segura que tanto killian como la Reina de hielo se han aprovechado de las buenas intenciones de la sheriff... si no... ¿Como absorber su magia? Según Gold, el estado primitivo de la magia de Emma, la hace reaccionar con sus sensaciones, no solo el amor la haría reaccionar... No he podido evitar mirar... o mas bien, "estudiar" a Elsa... Tiene problemas con su magia... con sus emociones... no la controla del todo bien. Pero no es exactamente lo mismo... <em>

_Todavía siento el hormigueo y las sensaciones que me ha provocado, hace un rato, la explosión mágica de Emma en la cripta... Y pensar en el motivo es... bueno... Tal cantidad de magia... en fin, no quiero pensar los motivos... Solo sé que ese momento me ha salvado la vida... su magia me ha mantenido viva... Pero me preocupa que hace mi magia con ella... Ahora comprendo esa mirada a través del espejo... Hablaba a través de mi magia... De la ira, del dolor, del resentimiento... Tengo que encontrarla..._

- Emma ha acudido a ti... - No es una pregunta, es una afirmación. - Y necesito que me cuentes que pretende... -

- Vengarte, por supuesto. - Contesta con sencillez

- Se está dejando llevar por la magia oscura... tenemos que hacer algo! - Snow interrumpe llena de histeria.

- ¿Que te ha pedido, Gold? - Exige David, mas que pregunta.

- No sería de buena educación revelar conversaciones privadas... y menos revelar las condiciones de un trato sellado. -

- ¡Abuelo! - Henry mira al duende muy molesto.

- Peero... - Le dedica una mirada a su nieto. - La situación requiere intervención... No puedo dejar que la madre de mi nieto pierda el juicio. -

- ¿Intentas ganar tiempo... ? - Regina pierde la paciencia. - Habla de una vez -

- Quiere detener a la Reina de hielo... o matarla... pero le he entregado algo para que su muerte no caiga en su conciencia. - Dirige su mirada a Elsa.

- ¿Te refieres a... ? - Elsa comprende la mirada sobre ella. - ¿Le has entregado la urna? - Pregunta preocupada.

- Si... después de ver como acabo el asunto del brazal... - Mira a su nieto de nuevo y este aparta la mirada. - He creído conveniente darle algo mas contundente para que se enfrente a esa mujer. -

- ¿Por que no se la distes desde un principio? - Belle cuestiona las decisiones de su marido.

- Me pedisteis el brazalete como un favor. Tampoco me preguntasteis por otra solución... -

- Y tampoco querías deshacerte de un objeto tan valioso, ¿Me equivoco?. - Regina se cruza de brazos y lo mira inquisitivamente.

- Con el brazal, podíamos contar con el factor sorpresa... ahora la urna le da una oportunidad... No pude detenerla... -

- Ja! - La ex alcaldesa alza los brazos molesta. - ¿A donde ha ido? -

- Encontré... algo interesante revisando antiguos documentos... - Medita sobre como continuar su explicación. - Se llama Ingrid... - Todos lo miran extrañados. - La Reina de hielo... Su nombre es Ingrid. - Hace una pausa y todos esperan que continue. - Se lo que quiere... y para ello necesita el mayor poder de todos... y que mejor lugar para continuar que el origen de la magia en este mundo -

- El pozo... ¿Quiere lanzar una maldición? - Mary margareth pregunta asustada.

- No... Quiere resucitar a alguien. -

- Eso es totalmente imposible! - Campanilla dice gesticulando con ambas manos. - ¿Como demonios quiere hacer eso? -

- Para eso quiere nuestras magias... - Murmura Regina para si misma. - Es una jodida locura... No puedes resucitar a alguien solo con la magia. -

- No solo tiene vuestras magias... no es tan estúpida. - Dice con hastío Rumpel.

-¿Y a quien quiere resucitar? - Elsa formula la pregunta que lleva rato quemándole en la lengua.

- A su hijo... -

_Mi mirada cae hasta posarse sobre Henry... Por un hijo, se hace lo que sea... Pero lo que pretende hacer... _

- ¿Podria lograrlo... ? -

- Es mas probable... Que salga mal... - Gold mira con seriedad a la ex alcaldesa.

- Por eso la dejaste ir... para que lo impida... Por eso ahora le entregas la urna... Por que sabes lo que pretende... Pues si sale mal... Storybrooke desaparecerá... Todos desapareceremos. - El silencio reina cuando Regina dice sus últimas palabras.

_Mi primer impulso es teletransportarme hasta el pozo... pero no es mi magia la que tengo en mi interior y necesito mentalizarme primero para usarla... Nada de odio... solo amor... joder, ahora es bastante difícil..._

- No perdamos mas tiempo... - David rompe el silencio, dirigiéndose a la salida.

- Regina... - Gold detiene a la mujer y la aparta. - Solo he conocido a una persona en toda mi existencia, utilizar a voluntad la magia oscura y la magia blanca... Y esa eres tu. - El hombre posa una mano sobre el hombro de la ex alcaldesa. - Si algo sale mal, solo tu podrás poner orden en el CAOS. - Enfatiza la última palabra para dar a entender la verdadera importancia de sus palabras.

- "materia y anti materia... creadora del universo... capaz tanto de crearlo como de destruirlo..." - Murmura para si misma.

- Exacto. - Gira sutílmente su muñeca y arregla las ropas ensangrentadas y rotas de Regina. - Así mejor... - Se hace a un lado para dejarla salir.

_Cojo aire cuando salgo al exterior... "Mamá..." Henry me abraza antes de irme, mientras todos esperan pacientemente. Le devuelvo el abrazo y beso su mejilla. "Os espero a las dos de vuelta... Sé que la traerás"... Y era eso lo que necesitaba... su amor... el amor de mi hijo... el cariño y afecto que me demuestra... Justo lo que necesitaba para utilizar la magia blanca que habita en mi. Me separo de el sin decir nada... le sonrio para tranquilizarlo... y cuando me volteo a mirar al resto del grupo... "Primera avanzadilla..." Les digo justo antes de desaparecer del lugar en una nube de magia blanca._

* * *

><p><em>Espero pacientemente... bueno, con toda la paciencia que la ira y el odio me permiten... Pero intento controlar mis impulsos, mientras aguardo oculta con la mirada sobre el pozo. La sensación que me provoca la magia de Regina corriendo por mi interior, es insoportable. No solo por la naturaleza de la magia... Sino por que es de Regina... Es como si no se hubiese ido... <em>

_Me siento como un enfermo de psiquiátrico al que están tratando por pirómano... Inspiro y expiro para relajar mis musculos en vano... mierda... ¿A que espera esa maldita para aparecer por aquí...? Miro mis manos temblorosas sujetar la urna... Creo que si fuera una urna normal y corriente, ya estaría rota en mil pedazos por la presión que ejerzo sobre ella... Mis temblores se detienen cuando observo las manchas de sangre seca que tengo en mis manos y en mi ropa..._

_¿Por que ha tenido que acabar así...? Ella me protegió... me salvó... curó mis heridas... su cariño y su atención... ¿Y como se lo pago...? Dejándola morir... Y todo por mi culpa... Si almenos le hubiese di... "Por aquí" ... Es ella! La Reina de Hielo hace su aparición interrumpiendo mis pensamientos... Me oculto mejor tras los arbustos junto a un arbol para no delatar mi posición. Y allí está Killian, y... ¿Sidney...? Perro traidor! Seguro Regina te hubiese mandado de nuevo al espejo si hubiese sabido tu implicación... _

- Bien, capitán... ¿Estas listo? - Pregunta la Reina con una sonrisa condescendiente.

- No se... exactamente para que. - Dice mirando como Sidney coloca el cofre con cadenas sobre el muro del pozo.

- Aquí dentro... tengo mi último obsequio para ti... - Da dos toquecitos al cofre cuando Sidney se hace a un lado.

- ¿De que se trata? - Pregunta Killian, con desconfianza

- ¿Recuerdas la oscuridad y el frio en tu interior que me describiste? Esto, amigo mio, eliminará toda oscuridad y te convertirá en el hombre digno que quieres ser para tu amada. Solo tienes que aceptar. - Te tiende la mano y espera.

- ¿Se acabará... la oscuridad? - Pregunta alzando su mano para tomar la de la mujer.

- Por supuesto... Llevará algunos dias, pero al final el alma que habita en tu cuerpo será pura. - Coje su mano y coloca al pirata ante el cofre. - Ahora relajate. - Agitando su otra mano, las cadenas desaparecen y el cofre se abre.

_Pero... ¿Que coño...? La bruja le sujeta la mano a Killian y le provoca una herida adrede para hacer brotar su sangre... Hace lo mismo con su propia mano y deja caer la sangre al pozo, mientras murmura algo que no llego a entender. ¿Y ahora que ha...? ¡Oh! Del cofre sale un aura dorada semi traslúcida que parece estar guiada por ella... Está muy concentrada... incluso puedo ver como su cuerpo tiembla mientras dirige el aura hasta comenzar a entrar en el cuerpo de Killian... Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad..._

- ¡EH PERRA! ¿Te has olvidado de mi? - Emma salta de su escondite y se situa tras los tres visitantes con la urna entre sus manos.

- ¡Sidney! - La reina de Hielo, sin romper el control de su magia, alerta al siervo.

- Sheriff Swan. - Da unos pasos y se interpone entre su reina y Emma. - ¿No creerá que tiene algún tipo de oportunidad, verdad? Aún no conoce mis capacidades. - Sonríe de medio lado alzando la cabeza.

- ¡Apartate de mi camino! - Consigue conjurar una bola de fuego con su mano derecha y se la lanza al Hombre/Espejo.

- Patético... - Murmura cuando alza una mano y abosrbe la bola de fuego con facilidad. - ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy? - Se burla.

- ¡No me hagas decirte lo que... -

-¡AAaah! - Killian interrumpe sujetandose el pecho y desplomandose al suelo cuando el aura dorada entra completamente dentro de el.

_Killian cae exhausto al suelo, pero no es eso en lo que me centro... Su grito ha hecho voltear al perro del espejo y tengo que aprovechar el momento. Corro trazando un círculo por el lado contrario al que se ha volteado... La maldita Reina de hielo parece ausente y me apresuro hasta llegar lo mas cerca posible..._

- ¡Mierda! - Sidney tiene que dar una vuelta completa sobre si mismo para encarar de nuevo a la Sheriff.

- ¡Entromet...! - La Reina de hielo corta su frase cuando ve a Emma sujetando ante ella la urna. - ¡NO! - Grita horrorizada al ver como la destapa.

_Todo sucede muy deprisa... Sidney quiere interferir pero es demasiado tarde... La urna se traga por completo a la Reina de hielo y la sello con su tapa rapidamente... El maldito perro, inca las rodillas de manera derrotista y se deja caer hacia delante posando sus palmas en el suelo..._

- Tu... - Después de unos segundos en silenco, El hombre gira su cabeza y mira a la salvadora enfurecido. - Siempre metiendo las narices... - Su voz se agraba cuando se incorpora y se hacerca lentamente.

- Se acabó Sindney... Sea lo que sea que pretendiese esa bruja... se acabó. - Emma habla con decisión mirando friamente al hombre

- No me hagas reir... Sabes que ha sido un golpe de suerte... - Se detiene a pocos metros y abre las palmas de sus manos. - ¡Pero dudo que la suerte siga de tu lado... - Alza las manos contra la Sheriff. - ... SALVADORA! - Un estruendo rompe el silencio del bosque cuando fuertes rafagas de viento se dirigen a la rubia.

- ¡JODER! - Lanza rapidamente tres bolas de fuego que se deshacen con facilidad con la fuerza de viento.

_Mierda... Me cubro la cabeza con el brazo preparando el impacto... Que nunca sucede... De repente el viento cesa dejando una cálida brisa y una luz cegadora me envuelve... Retiro mi brazo para mirar... y solo veo un cuerpo de espaldas a mi... interponiendose... Recibiendo todo el impacto sin inmutarse... Cuando mi vista comienza a acostumbrase la veo...Su pelo mezclado con la fuerza del viento. Sus hombos levantados y sus brazos extendidos llenos de seguridad... No puede ser..._

- Se acabó, Sidney. - Regina expulsa toda la magia blanca que es capaz de reunir y rompe el ataque del hombre espejo, haciendolo caer junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Killian.

- ¿Regina... ? - Emma pregunta temerosa.

_Se gira para quedar frente a mi y aquí está... Sonriendome, con el mismo traje, ahora intacto... Cruel destino... ¿Que broma es esta...? se acerca unos pasos y mira la urna que sujeto con fuerza con mi brazo izquierdo..._

- ¿Lo has conseguido...? - Emma solo asiente con la cabeza, mirando ojiplática a la mujer. - Ven... - La morena extiende su mano ofreciendosela a la sheriff para incorporarse.

_Cojo su mano y me detengo a mirarla... siento el calor que ahora transmite su cuerpo... joder, si que está viva... la miro de nuevo a los ojos y su expresión no podria ser mas dulce... mas cálida... Sin pensarlo, la atraigo hacia mi y la abrazo con fuerza... Creí poder mantener un poco la compostura... pero sentir sobre mi cuerpo el calor de su cuerpo... Me provoca un escalofrio tan fuerte que las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos cansados... Y las dejo salir... "Shhh..." Hundo mi cabeza en su cuello cuando ella me arrulla y comienza a acariciarme la cabeza... "¿Como...?" Susurro la pregunta sin ser capaz apenas de articular palabras..._

- Emma... - Se aparta lo justo para mirarla a los ojos. - Tu me mantuvistes viva... Me salvastes y ni siquiera te distes cuenta... - Acaricia su mejilla, eliminando las lágrimas.

- Pensaba que... que no... - Agacha la cabeza y vuelve a llorar.

- Tranquila... - Sujeta con las dos manos el rostro de la sheriff. - Estoy aquí, no me he ido a ningún sitio. - Sonríe mirando a los verdes ojos de la salvadora.

- Regina... - La rodea firmemente por la cintura. - Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte... - Desvia su mirada para observar como los labios de la morena se curvan formando una sonrisa.

_He despertado de una pesadilla... El tiempo se detiene y solo estoy yo... y ella... Y eso siempre sucede cuando sonríe así... Me derrite, es tan bonita... Ahora recuerdo todos esos impulsos que he tenido con Regina... y ahora mas que nunca, me dejo llevar por el... No lo pienso... no pido permiso... La beso con desesperación... Me sumerjo en el sabor de sus labios... en el olor de su piel... Adoro cuando me devuelve el beso... Me sujeta con ambas manos y me atrae hacia ella... _

- ¡Regi... Oh...! - La voz de Campanilla sobresalta a la pareja.

- ¿Tinker, cuando has...? -

- Lo suficiente... - El hada mira hacia otro lado. - ¿Que ha pasado aquí? ¿Donde están?. - Las tres mujeres miran alrededor del escenario en el que solo queda un cofre vacío.

- Mierda... - Regina camina hasta el cofre para examinarlo. - Aquí no está el puñal. - Se voltea para quedar frente a las dos rubias.

- ¿El puñal...? - Emma pregunta confusa.

- El puñal que usó tu amigo el pirata para matar a mi amiga... -

- ¡Tinker! - La ex alcaldesa regaña al hada. - Emma... ¿que ha pasado? -

- No han traido el puñal... la última vez que lo ví se hundía en tu pecho. - La sheriff mira con tristeza el suelo. - Pero trajeron ese cofre... Esa bruja lo abrió, lanzó al pozo la sangre de Killian y la suya... y un aura dorada entró en el cuerpo del capitán. - Explica con sencillez.

- Hoy no debía usar el puñal... Solo preparaba el terreno. - La ex alcaldesa murmura pensativa.

- ¿Y como piensa hacerlo...? ¿Que ha hecho aqui? - El hada cuestiona bajo la mirada de la sheriff, que intenta entender la situación

-¿Como piensa hacer, el que? -

- Jackie Frost... quiere resucitar a su hijo. - Regina desvia la mirada hasta posarla sobre la urna. - Aunque ahora ahí dentro no podrá hacer mucho... Aunque... - Enmudece y frunce el ceño mientras medita.

- ¿Aunque... ? -

- Mierda... Por eso le favorecía la maldición que Gold lanzó sobre Killian... Por eso le ha hecho hacer todo el trabajo sucio, para confundirlo mas... - Coje aire mientras las dos rubias esperan pacientemente. - Para hacerlo débil... vulnerable... para que no opusiera resistencia... - Camina haciendo circulos sobandose la barbilla.

- Vulnerable paraaa... - Campanilla comienza una frase y espera que Regina la termine.

- No se puede resucitar a alguien por muy poderosas que sean nuestras magias. - Señala alternativamente a Emma y a si misma. - Pero si añades un cuerpo caliente... una mente confusa con un corazón atormentado... - Se detiene en seco y mira al cofre vacío. - Y si añades el alma contenida de la persona que quieres resucitar dentro de un cofre mágico... Son ingredientes suficientes para almenos intentarlo... -

- ¿Quieres decir... que el aura dorada que entró en Killian era el alma de su hijo? - La pregunta de Emma se ve solapada por el aullido cercano de un lobo.

- Probablemente... Supongo que ahora tendremos que dar con el paradero del pirata y de Sidney... - En ese momento aparece Ruby en su forma de lobo, seguido por la camioneta de David.

- Hey... - Ruby vuelve a su forma humana y se acerca recuperando el aire.

- Siento... haberos asustado. - Ruby sonríe y niega con la cabeza quitándole importancia.

- Bueno, eres la sheriff... tenías que ir a por los malos. - La camioneta se detiene en seco.

- Vamonos a casa... - Emma mira a Regina cuando Mary Margareth desciende del vehículo y corre al encuentro de su hija.

_A casa..._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeeno! que os a parecido? ya tenia ganas de que llegara este momento... porque los próximos capítulos serán una transición a la segunda parte del fic, en lo que descubriremos los mas profundos sentimientos y anhelos de los protagonistas! no os lo perdáis!<strong>

**Comentaaad!**

**Saludos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a tod s! Aquí os traigo un capítulo quizás no tan largo pero lo corté donde me pareció mas conveniente para centrar cada capítulo en algo concreto. En el también hay alguna revelación que llevo guardándome desde los inicios! Evidentemente no podía ser en otro momento... cuando si no? xD**

**Saludos!**

* * *

><p><em>Cuando abracé a mi hija, lo hice sin ni siquiera recordar la oscuridad que la envolvía en los dos últimos encuentros con ella... Pero al estrecharla en mis brazos si que lo he notado... Está diferente, cambiada... Aunque en estos momentos la ira y el odio han desaparecido del reflejo de sus ojos, se que la oscuridad sigue dentro de ella... Almenos ahora no parece tener motivos para sucumbir a ella...<em>

_Ruby, Elsa, Tinker y Robin, después de comprobar que tanto mi hija como Regina estaban bien, decidieron peinar la zona buscando a Hook y a Sidney... y ese extraño puñal. Ingrid, la reina de hielo, no podrá hacer daño dentro de la urna que ahora sostengo en mis brazos, pero ese puñal cargado de las magias de las dos mujeres mas poderosas de Storybrooke, no puede caer en malas manos._

_Sujeto firmemente la urna cuando tomamos la carretera en dirección de la cafetería... La abuelita nos ha llamado y nos ha dicho que ha preparado comida para llevar para alimentar a un ejército. Me volteo a mirar a las dos ocupantes del asiento trasero... ahora que pienso, el corto viaje ha sido muy silencioso... Y comprendo por que... Regina con ambas manos sobre su regazo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de mi hija... y Emma con la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca completamente abierta... Ambas dormidas... miro a David a mi lado y me sonríe... El ya había visto por el retrovisor que se quedaron dormidas con el traqueteo de la camioneta y el calor de la calefacción. Han sido dos días de auténtica locura y deben estar agotadas. Y yo solo puedo sonreir mientras las observo._

_Aparcamos junto la cafeteria y sin despegar mis ojos de ellas, David desciende de la camioneta "vuelvo enseguida" y corre al interior del local. Su puerta se ha quedado entre abierta y entra una brisa gélida del exterior que impacta sobre Emma. Observo como le corre un escalofrío mientras duerme e instintivamente, busca acurrucarse en la fuente de calor mas cercana... Contengo la risa ante esta escena... Emma en su mundo onírico, busca con la cabeza un rincón calentito entre el cuello y el hombro de Regina... Y esta al sentir, lo que imagino, la punta de la nariz helada de mi hija sobre su cuello, hace una mueca y tiene un espasmo típico mientras uno duerme... Su brazo se eleva como un resorte y el dorso de la mano de Regina impacta con fuerza en la cara de Emma... Y tengo que cubrir mi boca para no soltar una sonora carcajada._

- ¡ Mmph! ¿... Pero, que? - La sheriff despierta sobresaltada sobandose la zona dolorida de su cara, mientras Regina se voltea hacia el otro lado para seguir durmiendo - ¿Me ha golpeado? - Pregunta al ver a su madre mirarla conteniendo la risa

- Si... aunque en su defensa diré que lo ha hecho inconscientemente. - Susurra para no despertar a la ex alcaldesa.

- Y yo que creía que Regina al dormir sería dulce como un bebé... - Sonríe desviando la mirada hacia la morena.

- Aunque ser dulce y cariñosa no parece formar parte del caracter de Regina, como te dije por la mañana, ella fué una mujer dulce y cariñosa... aunque lo quiera ocultar, esa parte de ella está ahí... - Sonríe melancólica perdiendo la mirada.

* * *

><p>En la mañana anterior...<p>

- Buenos días Reg... - Snow empuja a David y se lanza a los brazos de la ex alcaldesa.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! - La aprieta contra sí mientras los presentes la miran estupefactos.

- ¡Sueltame! En esta familia no conocéis modales!? - Mira con sorpresa e indignación mientras se deshace del efusivo abrazo de la mujer.

- Disculpala, Regina. - Interfiere Ruby. - Ha estado toda la noche tentada a venir... - Dice mientras despega suavemente a su amiga de la dueña de la casa.

- ¿Donde está? - Pregunta Mary Margareth

- Arriba, con Henry - Contesta de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos. - Puedes subir... - Añade al ver que su ex hijastra la mira con carita de cachorrito.

- ¿Emma? - Snow llama a la sheriff cuando encara el pasillo después de subir las escaleras.

- ¡Aquí, Abuela! - Henry asoma la cabeza, haciendo una seña con la mano para hacerla pasar a la habitación

- ¿Donde...? - Cuando ve a su hija corta la frase y corre para abrazarla - Cariño... estaba tan preocupada... -

- hey, tranquila. - La sheriff frota la espalda de su madre. - Estoy bien, mira. - Se separa de ella y da una vuelta sobre si misma con los brazos en alto. - ¿Ves? Como nueva. - Acuna con sus manos las de Snow, transmitiendo tranquilidad.

- Doy fé de ello. - Henry comenta con humor. - Mamá curó sus heridas anoche y nos ha dejado dormir juntos en su habitación.- Sonríe antes de salir de la habitación.

- Se podría decir que han cuidado bien de ti ¿no? - Mary Margareth sonríe abiertamente antes de desviar la mirada. - He de decir que mi primer pensamiento fue que había sido Regina la que te atacó... - Emma frunce el ceño ante la confesión de su madre. - Pero tu padre me dijo que fue ella quien te salvó y... y yo... yo... - Lágrimas apresuradas surcan el rostro de Snow a lo que la sheriff responde con un nuevo abrazo.

- Hey... todo esta bien... - Consuela con clara señal de sorpresa. - Vamos, sabes que Regina ha cambiado... ya no es la Reina Malvada... - La morena reposa la cabeza en el hombro de su hija.

- Cuando era la Reina Malvada estaba cambiada... ahora vuelve a ser quien fue. - Se separa para mirarla a los ojos. - Había bloqueado ese pensamiento, ese recuerdo... pero en realidad... Regina fue mi referente... crecí queriendo ser como esa mujer... una heroína... ¡mi heroe! Una mujer cariñosa, dulce, sencilla, valiente... - Baja su mirada al suelo. - Pero cambió... y fue la Reina malvada durante tanto tiempo... que había olvidado quien es en realidad. -

- Tu heroe... Me vino otro sobre nombre para ella, anoche... -

- ¿Cual...? - Pregunta feliz con lo compartido madre e hija

- Aah, no... Eso me lo guardo para mi... y no me mires así... tu también lo has guardado y mucho tiempo. - Deshace el abrazo y comienza a recoger sus cosas

- Está bien... pero no esperes que no vuelva a preguntar. - Sonríe y abandonan juntas la habitación.

* * *

><p>- Nunca he dudado en que detrás de esa máscara de frialdad, se escondía una mujer formidable... Solo con ver a Henry... sus valores, su amor por la familia... Ya dice mucho de la mujer que lo crió. - Mirando a la ex alcaldesa, no puede evitar colocar detras de su oreja un mechón rebelde que cruza por su cara.<p>

- Emma... - Sonríe al ver la naturalidad del gesto de su hija y no contiene su pregunta. - La quieres mucho ¿Verdad? -

- ¿Que... ? - Sus ojos se abren como platos y sus mejillas se ruborizan con intensidad. -Euu...yo... -

- ¡Bien! Ya tengo la cena... - David interrumpe la conversación y coloca las bolsas sobre el regazo de su esposa. - Sujeta... Vaya, ¿te he despertado, Emma? -

- No, no... tu no me has despertado. - Aprovecha para cambiar de tema. - Vayamos con Henry... Aún habiendolo informado de que volvíamos a casa, no quiero hacerle esperar... Le debo unas disculpas... - Dice recordando como le ha dicho, que su madre había sido asesinada.

- Llegaremos enseguida. - El monarca arranca el vehículo y se dirige a la mansión.

_Salvada por la campana... Pero aunque no me haya respondido con palabras... Su expresión y su reacción es toda la respuesta que necesito..._

* * *

><p><em>Mientras madre e hija se reencontraban ante el pozo, aproveché para intercambiar algunas palabras con Regina. Mis agudos sentidos de licántropo no fallan y estoy convencida de lo que ha nacido entre estas dos mujeres. Sabía que Robin no tardaría en acaparar la atención de la ex alcaldesa así que fuí directa... "Imagino que recuerdas lo que te dije en el hospital, así que... Si es cierto que sientes por ella, déjate envolver por ese sentimiento... pues estoy segura de que es correspondido" Sus ojos se han abierto como platos mientras me escuchaba pero no me ha respondido nada. Tampoco era necesario... Sus mejillas sonrosadas y su caída de ojos hasta el suelo, me arrancan una sonrisa cómplice y me confirma, una vez mas, que mis sentidos están en lo cierto.<em>

- ¿No habéis notado a Regina mas extraña de lo habitual? - Robin lanza la pregunta al aire mientras encabeza el rastreo por el bosque.

- Yo la encuentro mejor que nunca. - Campanilla responde de forma risueña compartiendo una sonrisa con Elsa y Ruby.

Robin se detiene y mira a las tres mujeres confuso. - No os entiendo... ¿Como no os puede preocupar que haya cambiado tan de repente? - Exasperado, interroga poniendo mas énfasis.

- No la conozco apenas, pero veo verdad en sus ojos... yo creo que está siendo ella misma.- Elsa da su opinión con la esperanza de suavizar la conversación

- Estoy de acuerdo. - Campanilla asiente ante las palabras de la rubia. - Siempre ha habido alguien que ha movido los hilos de la vida de mi amiga... incluida yo! Lanzándola a tus brazos... - Suspira y agacha la mirada. - Robin... ¿Y si me equivoqué? Era un hada joven y... Quería de verdad ayudarla... -

- ¡Funcionó! Ella es mi amor verdadero... - Puntualiza desesperado el hombre

- Robin... todas las hadas teníamos prohibido asistir a Regina... - Ante estas palabras, todos miraron extrañados y sorprendidos a Tinker. - Yo me negué a creer que no podíamos hacer nada por ella... que debíamos dejarla... sufrir... - Su mirada se pierde en un punto inconcreto con tristeza.

- Por eso te quitaron las alas... - Ruby susurra entre la comprensión y la confusión

- Si... Durante algún tiempo... Regina pidió ayuda a las hadas... a Azul... antes de convertirse en la Reina Malvada... - Coge aire y todos esperan paciente su relato. - Pero Azul nos prohibió ir en su ayuda... - Aprieta los puños y frunce el ceño. - ¡Ella era una princesa en el bosque encantado! ¿Por que no tenía ese derecho cuando todas las princesas tenían a su hada madrina? - Respira agitadamente.

- Tu no tenias la culpa... - Elsa posa su mano sobre el hombro de Campanilla para tranquilizarla.

- Lo se pero... como aprendiz de hada, el negarle la ayuda era... era... - Niega con la cabeza intentando relajarse. - Con el tiempo pedía menos nuestra ayuda... hasta que desistió... y yo... solo podía observar impotente... que debía hacer... ¿Dejar que se suicidase? - Todos contuvieron el aliento ante la crudeza que estaba tomando el relato. - Sencillamente no pude quedarme sin hacer nada... Tal era mi deseo de convertirme en un hada... tal era mi deseo de ayudarla... que lo hice... - Sonríe con melancolía.

- Hiciste lo correcto... - Robin se acerca lentamente a Tinker cuando ella posa su mirada en la del hombre.

- Tal fue mi deseo de que ella fuese feliz... que lancé aquel hechizo con el que te encontramos, Robin. - Da un paso en dirección del hombre. - Le dí ciertas esperanzas... pero era yo la que deseaba fervientemente aquel hechizo... para encontrar el amor verdadero... ella no lo deseaba... yo si... - Hood frunce el ceño ante las palabras de la mujer.

_Haber, haber... ¿Que está pasando? Recapitulemos... Hada novata desea ayudar a mujer que ya no desea ser ayudada... Lanza hechizo para encontrar el amor verdadero de Regina... y supuestamente..._

- ¿Que quieres decir... ? - El hombre pregunta con cierto temor

- ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Era mi DESEO, no el de Regina! -

_¡JO-DER! La sorpresa y el silencio se instaura entre todos nosotros... Pero ninguno nos atrevemos a decir ni una sola palabra... y eso solo puede ser porque todos hemos comprendido lo que Campanilla está intentando explicar a Robin... y es el mismo Robin el que empieza a hiperventilar y a mirar hacia todos lados desesperadamente..._

- ¡¿Y hace cuanto que sabes esto!? ¿¡POR QUE HAS CALLADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!? - Hood furioso, rompe el silencio en medio del bosque.

- ¡Siempre creí que lo hice bien! Pero después de lo que ha sucedido, no he parado de darle vueltas... De pensar que salió mal y... ¡AHORA LO SE! -

- ¡¿Y QUE SABES!? - Robin sujeta con ambas manos firmemente los hombros del hada.

- ¡Que aquel hechizo, no buscó el amor verdadero de Regina, si no el MIO! -

_¡Hay mi madre! ¡Lo ha dicho! Dios, que fuerte es esto... miro hacia mi lado y veo como Elsa me devuelve la mirada, cuando se cubre con ambas manos su boca... estupefacta al igual que yo... Estamos de mas en esta conversación pero... ¿Que hacer...? La expresión de Robin se va suavizando mientras pasan los segundos y suelta el agarre que tenía sobre el hada..._

- ¿Porque... ahora? - El hombre pregunta con un hilo de voz quejumbroso

- Por que he visto que Regina ama a otra persona... - Susurra el hada

_Y esta última frase, parece traer la paz... y todos esbozamos una leve sonrisa... incluso Robin... que lejos de romper a llorar por la perdida de su amada... sonríe en lo que puedo imaginar, alegrándose de que la mujer que fue su amante, pueda encontrar la felicidad._

* * *

><p><em>En cuanto nos quedamos mi esposa, mi nieto y yo a solas, el silencio reina en la casa que hacía tan solo un momento, estaba llena. He intentado un acercamiento con Henry... Se había quedado en el umbral de la puerta... en silencio... como decidido a esperar a sus madres en esa misma posición. Cuando ha notado mi presencia junto a la suya, se ha dado la vuelta y ha corrido escaleras arriba, finalizando con un portazo de la que supongo, es su habitación.<em>

_Esa reacción me ha arrancado un suspiro mientras me volteo, cuando siento que Belle se dirige a la cocina... Observo como se inclina y abre el armario que hay bajo el fregadero... Extrae de el un cubo que comienza a llenar de agua... su expresión es... Oh, no soporto verla esa expresión perdida y triste, mientras mira como el cubo se va llenando como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. Coge un trapo al cerrar el grifo y vuelve al recibidor... Tan solo una décima de segundo, ha durado su mirada sobre la mía cuando pasa por mi lado en silencio..._

- Belle... ¿Que haces...? - Gold pregunta con ternura a su esposa cuando esta deja el cubo en el suelo.

- Necesito mantener la mente ocupada... - Sin ni siquiera mirarle, hunde el trapo en el cubo y lo escurre.

- No es necesario que limpies todo esto... solo... - El hombre comienza a gesticular con su mano para hacer su magia pero Belle lo detiene sujetándolo lastimeramente de la muñeca.

- No... solo, déjame... - Suelta a su marido cuando el deja caer su brazo a un lado.

- ¿Es necesario que limpies la sangre de Regina? - Gold, molesto, mira la sangre del suelo y las salpicaduras en la puerta, aún abierta.

- Si... Necesito poner en orden mis pensamientos. - Comienza a recoger con el trapo la sangre del suelo sin volver a mirar al hombre.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte aunque sea con otro trapo? -

- Lo que podrías haber hecho, era evitarlo... - La joven murmura mas para si misma que para su marido.

- Belle... - Se pone de cunclillas para estar a la misma altura. - Las cosas deben suceder por un motivo... No puedo interferir en todos los sucesos por muy dolorosos que puedan ser... - La mujer vuelve a escurrir el trapo después de aclararlo en el agua y lo estampa con fuerza contra el suelo.

- ¿Ni siquiera decirle a tu nieto que su madre no estaba muerta? - Alza la mirada y frunce el ceño - Has dejado que ese pobre chico escuchara de boca de su otra madre, que la mujer que lo ha criado había sido asesinada... y no me digas que no sabías que iba a recuperarse, porque no cuela, Rumpel... - En un gesto de dar por finalizada la conversación, vuelve a centrarse en la limpieza. - Déjame un rato a solas, por favor... - Su voz se quiebra levemente cuando hace su petición.

- No le puedo enseñar a montar en bici... - El hombre se incorpora y comienza a subir las escaleras. - Si primero no se pela las rodillas... -

_La expresión de mi esposa es de total decepción... En otro momento, le haré comprender mi postura pero ahora, ella misma me ha recordado mi prioridad... Henry está dolido conmigo y no es de extrañar... Solo espero que las dos personas mas importantes para mi, recuperen la confianza que siento que estoy perdiendo... _

- ¿Henry? - Gold toca la puerta de la única habitación cerrada. - ¿Puedo pasar? - Al no obtener respuesta, abre con cautela la puerta y descubre la habitación de Regina bajo la penumbra.

- ¿Que quieres... ? - El joven pregunta con la voz rota, mientras mira el techo tumbado boca arriba.

- Supongo que te debo una disculpa... - Se acerca hasta los pies de la cama. - Y créeme cuando te digo, que lo último que haría en esta vida, es haceros daño. - Henry se incorpora de la cama y se sienta en el borde.

- Por que... Si tan importante soy para ti... - El joven mira a los ojos de su abuelo. - ¿Por que no has ido a ayudar a mi madre? ¿Por que no las ayudas? - Gesticula con las manos mientras su cara se contrae de forma lastimera.

- Por que no me necesitan... - Gold se sienta al lado de su nieto y le sonríe con dulzura.

- ¿Volverán sanas y salvas? -

- Si. - Contesta con sinceridad

- ¿Y los demás también? -

- Si... -

- Y... mis madres... ¿Se llevarán bien...? - La pregunta deja la seriedad de las anteriores y refleja toda la inocencia que conserva el joven.

- ¡Jajajajaja! - El oscuro se hecha a reír ruidosamente mientras se levanta tendiéndole una mano a su nieto. - ¿Te gustaría...? -

- ¡SI! - Acepta la mano del hombre y se deja abrazar por el.

- Tus madres son impredecibles, muchacho, pero... creo que te agradará ver que ambas hacen esfuerzos para... entenderse. - Acaricia el cabello del joven y se dirigen hacia la puerta, cuando una nube azul hace acto de presencia.

- Hola Henry, Rumpel... - Azul saluda a los ocupantes de la habitación con una sonrisa.

- El hada madrina... ¿Que haces aquí? - Henry pregunta intrigado.

- Me gustaría hablar unos minutos con tu abuelo, querido... - La mujer acaricia el rostro del joven mientras le sonríe. - Vaya, cuanto has crecido! Estas hecho todo un principe Charming -

- Me enorgullece ser nieto de quien soy pero... Prefiero ser Príncipe Mills. - Henry sonríe de medio lado y se cruza de brazos en clara postura de su madre adoptiva.

- ¡Oh, por supuesto! Imprime caracter... - El hada le hace un guiño que Henry acepta gustoso pero el oscuro ve en el toda la falsedad que el hada puede reunir.

- Bajaré con Belle... - Henry se retira mas tranquilo dejando a solas al hada y al oscuro.

- ¿De que quieres hablar, Azul? - Pregunta de forma cortés.

- Oh, vamos, no me vengas con esa actitud... Sabes de lo que vamos a hablar... - El hada, lejos de la actitud amable de hace tan solo unos segundos, se encara con el hombre.

- Hay varios temas... Empecemos por el primero pues... - Se sienta en la cama y cruza sus piernas.

- El primero... Por supuesto... El tema por el que llevamos décadas evitando que suceda... y ahora dejas que después de todo lo que hemos hecho, suceda... - El hada da vueltas por la habitación, agitada.

- Tranquila. querida... No olvido nuestros roles... - Mira sonriente el nerviosismo de la mujer. - Pero he de reconocer que eso del bien y del mal está sobrevalorado... - Azul detiene en seco sus pasos y mira peligrosamente al duende.

- Tenemos un trato, Rumpel... Regina NO nació para ser pura... - Alza un dedo amenazador y lo agita dando mas énfasis a su postura.

- ¡Jajajajaja...! - Coge aire después de reír abiertamente bajo la atenta y furiosa mirada del hada. - ¡Por supuesto! Pero, verás... con el tiempo, he aprendido que por mucho que intentes ponerle trabas al destino... Al final es el destino el que te las pone a ti... - La mujer respira fuertemente conteniendo su ira creciente. - ¿Que ironía, verdad? Tu, que defiendes el Amor verdadero... su poder... De repente aparece una niña, no nacida del amor verdadero... pero sin embargo... posee el corazón mas fuerte... el mas grande para amar... - Se incorpora de la cama y da dos pasos para quedar frente a Azul con malicia.

- La hicimos oscura para que no alterara el orden de las cosas... Que se quede en tu lado, que es a donde pertenece... -

- Por que seria demasiado poderosa para que nosotros mantengamos nuestros roles ¿Verdad? - La pregunta es claramente retórica cuando le da la espalda al hada y se dirige a la puerta.

- No lo olvides, Gold... Si ella domina ambos poderes... estaremos de mas aquí... tanto tu, como las hadas... Las fronteras están para respetarlas. - Después de su última palabra, desaparece de la habitación, igual que vino.

- Ya puedes pasar... - La puerta se abre, dejando ver a un avergonzado Henry.

- Lo siento, no quería... -

- Sabía que estabas todo el rato ahí... te conozco Henry. - Sonríe. - Si no hubiese querido que escucharas la conversación, sencillamente no la hubieses escuchado. -

- Entonces... ¿Me lo vas a explicar? - El joven muestra una seriedad que solo puede llenar de orgullo a su abuelo.

- Creo que va siendo hora que empieces a conocer el verdadero entresijo del negocio familiar... -

_Y también va siendo hora... de compartir con mi nieto si quiero su confianza._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Que os ha parecido mi enfoque!? Algunas pensareis que he perdido en la cabeza, pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre todo esto! Por cierto! lo de Tinker lo llevo imaginando desde que ví ese capítulo en el que encuentran a Robin con el hechizo! jajajaja! No me gusta Robin... ¿Un ladrón para la reina? nonononononononono!<strong>

**Saludos!**


End file.
